El sabor del mes
by Janet Cab
Summary: En el que las lesiones de los partidos duelen menos y ganar el Holy Road ya no es todo lo que quieren en la vida. Secuela de Preámbulos de Septiembre. Preyaoi y Yaoi.
1. Agridulce

**El sabor del mes.**

**En el que las lesiones de los partidos duelen menos y ganar el Holy Road ya no es todo lo que quieren en la vida. Secuela de _Preámbulos de Septiembre_. Preyaoi y Yaoi.**

¡Aloha everybody! He vuelto para desearos un Feliz San Valentín (?). En Janetlandia siempre hay algo que celebrar, que falte media semana es lo de menos. Debería estar trabajando en el tercer capítulo, que lo tengo a medias, pero si no subía el primero me iba a dar una lipotimia, así que procedo a aclarar algo con lo que os he aburrido muchas veces, pero por cumplir:

**~Un dato desconcertante~ **Marzo, Abril, Mayo, Junio, Julio, Agosto y Septiembre.

Siete meses.

Bien, dicho esto os comento: esta es la segunda de las tres partes que conforman la trilogía de _Siempre fuertes_. Por lo tanto, _El sabor del mes_ es la secuela de _Preámbulos de Septiembre_, y la precuela de _Siempre fuertes_. Os aviso de que la línea cronológica será bastante diferente. _El sabor del mes_ se compone de siete capítulos, los cuales se corresponden con un día de un mes cada uno, partiendo desde febrero hasta septiembre.

Esta vez no me centraré tanto en la trama futbolística de la serie, sino en el apartado empático y emocional que une a los personajes. Este primer capítulo me ha salido dramón queen de la hostia, aviso. **Kirino y Shindou son los protas del mes de Marzo. **Me ha costado lo que no está escrito finiquitarlo, espero que os guste cómo ha quedado. Me han faltado muchas cosas, I know it, pero ya las iré cuadrando.

**En cuanto a las publicaciones, y debido a que me he pasado tres pueblos con el largo de los capítulos y a que cada vez tengo menos tiempo para escribir, he pensado en subir uno al mes. Es posible que si el verano me coge con esta dinámica pueda empezar a plantearme la bimensualidad. A partir de Julio, cuando acaben los exámenes. **

**SUBIDA DEL RATING EN LOS ÚLTIMOS CAPÍTULOS.**

**~Disclaimer~ **Tanto Inazuma Eleven como sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Level 5. De momento. Yo solo soy una chica con excesos de creatividad mal encauzada.

¡Nos vemos al final!

* * *

**3 de Marzo de 2010. Agridulce.**

Los colores cambian, como una chica a la caza de un traje de novia. El amanecer que promete azul índigo puede vestirse de plata. Cuando al techo del mundo le da por encapotarse, la gente nota una presión en la cabeza, de esas que laten como si tuvieras el corazón confinado en el cráneo. Parece que todo, empezando por los bordes colindantes con el horizonte, _desde ahí_ hacia dentro; parece, ya sabéis… que se encoge.

Y resulta que lo raro en esta vida es que uno se maree.

Aquel tres de Marzo amaneció gris.

* * *

"_**Every care is taken, with my rejection."**_** Kick in the eye, Bauhaus.**

_El día anterior, los tutores de todo segundo habían dejado claro que, si bien las tres primeras horas no habría clase, el viernes tendrían que acudir al instituto después del recreo. _"Se aconseja asistir, claro que sois libres de hacer lo que os plazca", _y sonaba como tu madre cuando te insta a trasnochar sin haber cenado ni recogido la habitación, y al final nunca hay huevos de hacerlo. Palabras mágicas codificadas y sus efectos. A algunos les interesaba saber por qué, pero la mayoría estaba más ocupada discerniendo si valía la pena venir al Raimon para dar tres horas, y las consecuencias que podría acarrear saltárselas. A muy pocos les apetecía levantar la mano y preguntarle nada a nadie, no fuera que el profesor se quedara con sus caras y las echara en falta al día siguiente._

_Minamisawa aguardó a que __Marie-Anne Yolehiad__, __anciana profesora descendiente de un médico de renombre en la ciudad, de raíces irlandesas, abandonara cojeando el aula para bajar a primero a dorarle la píldora a Kurama-kun, Hamano y Hayami. Al delegado de 2ºC ni siquiera le hizo falta llamar la atención del resto. Todas las miradas estaban puestas en él, y se incorporó de su sitio con la seguridad de aquel que es consciente de su autoridad._

—_Si fuera un delegado decente os aconsejaría asistir mañana—admitió. Kurumada negó con la cabeza—. Pero si me elegisteis este año supongo que fue esperando que en ocasiones como esta os contara que, en calidad de representante y miembro del Consejo Escolar, he leído una cláusula del código de conducta que os puede resultar muy interesante._

—_Qué le gusta a él un clímax de misterio—cacareó Amagi por lo bajo. Sangoku le pidió silencio con un gesto de la mano. Vete tú a saber por dónde salía ahora._

—_Privándola de toda su verborrea, lo que viene a decir en esencia es que si mañana hacen acto de presencia menos de dos alumnos por clase, no habrá sanción para el resto de estudiantes. En tutoría me pasaré por 2º A y 2ºB para comentarles mi propuesta; ¿puedo contar con vosotros para que mañana no venga absolutamente nadie?_

_Un _sí_ enorme y general coreó el final de su discurso._

Hasta ahí todo bien, a Kurama le parecía maravilloso que los delegados modélicos como el pijales incitaran a la gente a hacer pellas. A la gente de su curso, claro. Pero él tenía dos horas de química a primera y justo después del recreo Rafi corregiría en la pizarra el examen de matemáticas que habían hecho hacía dos semanas. Kurama había sacado un seis, y no cabía en sí de gozo. Era su nota más alta en la asignatura registrada hasta la fecha, y eso que la semana de la prueba le había dado largas a Minamisawa para que le echara un cable con ella. Después de lo que Kurama solía catalogar como _El suceso_, el horno no estaba para bollos.

—Kurama-kun, no es para tant…

—Acaba esa frase y prepárate para sufrir mi ley del hielo durante una semana—gruñó en respuesta. Volvió a oprimir el pañuelo de papel contra su labio, lamiendo algunos restos de celulosa ensangrentada y hecha bolitas. _Última vez_ que lo enredaba en sus chorradas.

—No es culpa de Sokko, Kurama-kun. Fue un accidente.

—Ese tío es un desgraciado.

—Nadie nace sabiendo.

—Tú sí.

Desde que lo conoce (y cuando se esfuerza en mirarlo con buenos ojos) Kurama piensa que Minamisawa desconoce por completo el significado del término "espacio personal individual." En momentos como ese, no puede mirarlo con buenos ojos. Le es imposible, _muy imposible._

Minamisawa podría ser un poco menos egoísta, aunque fuera por equivocación. Desear que _no_ fuera egoísta sería como arrebatarle su esencia como ser humano. Debería considerar que Kurama ha tenido dosis suficiente de Minamisawa para lo que le queda de año, y que lo más sensato sería dejarlo solo un ratito. Minamisawa debería entender que a Kurama le habría sido útil percatarse de sus fallos en una asignatura que lleva con cierta parte de su anatomía, allá donde la espalda pierde su casto nombre. Mucho más útil que hacer el paripé durante horas en el estanque de siempre para pescar, ¿qué?, ¿un catarro? Porque lo que eran peces, parecía que se peleaban todos contra todos por saltar dentro del cubo de Hamano. Kurama estaba convencido de que si alguno acababa en el de Hayami era por despecho.

Y qué decir de Sokko. Ese detallito de hacerle un piercing labial a Kurama con un anzuelo que _a saber por dónde coño ha pasado eso, tío, _le podría costar muy caro. Tan caro como un _Club AntiSokkiano _encabezado por él. La Guerra Fría contra Shindou por el liderazgo valdría la pena. La Channel tendría que conformarse con el puesto de invitada especial.

Le parece un insulto a su inteligencia no entender por qué Minamisawa se empeña en tratarlo todo con tanta naturalidad. Kurama quiere que se esfume de su lado, y lo quiere YA. A un chasqueo de los dedos. Y honestamente, si Minamisawa fuera Kurama y Kurama fuera Minamisawa, y este último supiera lo fácil que sería hacerle feliz, no dudaría en levantarse y echar a correr.

Porque _de verdad_, es tan natural que resulta inquietante. Tan natural que resulta artificial, de alguna manera. Tan _perfectamente_ natural, que resulta creíble_. _Todo en uno.

Claro que Minamisawa es Minamisawa. Para bien o para mal. _Y siempre será Minamisawa._

A lo mejor es eso, y Minamisawa es alérgico a su felicidad. Y por eso está ahí, no sea que le vayan a salir ronchas por alejarse un poco de él.

¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?

Minamisawa sonrió y sacó un paquete de Kleenex del bolsillo frontal de su sudadera gris de Springfield. Lo dobló dos veces, en forma de triángulo, y humedeció una de las puntas con saliva. Kurama reptó como pudo hasta el extremo contrario del banco del parque Nankima en el que estaban sentados esperando a Müller.

Minamisawa dejó escapar una carcajada que sonó como el tintineo de unos cascabeles en medio de una cueva.

—Eres tan infantil, Kurama-kun…

—No soy yo el que se ha aliado con Hamano y con Sokko para forzarnos a Hayami y a mí a saltarnos las clases. Y no me hagas hablar, que me duele—intentó concentrarse en un petirrojo que volvía a su nido entre las dos ramas de un roble, pero la mano de Minamisawa blandiendo el dichoso pañuelo ante su cara le dificultaba un poco las intenciones. Terminó por arrancárselo con brusquedad y sustituirlo por aquella masa rojiza que no daba más de sí.

—No tienes por qué hablar, Kurama-kun. Disfruto mucho cuando te callas. Y permíteme decirte que no veo nada de infantil en eso que acabas de decir. Necesitamos redefinir tu concepto de infantilidad. Oh, y estaba claro que Hayami acabaría cediendo ante Hamano tarde o temprano, no me gustaba la idea de dejarte solo en el Raimon.

Parecía encontrar todo aquello sumamente divertido.

Kurama resopló, tratando de ignorar el aguijonazo que le recorrió el labio inferior como una picadura de medusa.

—Lo dices como si además de vosotros tres no tuviera más amigos. Podría haberme puesto con Kirino en el recreo.

—Lo sé.

_Claro que lo sabes. Ahora mismo podría estar en Ciencias para el Mundo Contemporáneo echándome una siestecita y Dokuohtei pasaría de todo, como siempre, pero no, estoy contigo sentado en un banco sin hacer nada, como dos pasmarotes, cansado, apestando a agua salada y acordándome de toda la familia de Sokko por tener la puntería en el culo y atravesarme el puto labio con el puto anzuelo como si fuera un puto mero… ¿A quién cojones se le ocurre dejar el cubo justo en el borde? Le podría haber pasado a cualquiera, pero claro, parece que voy provocando o algo… en las Vans nuevas… yo lo mato. Lo mato._

—Asumo entonces que esperabas que pasara algo como esto. He ahí el porqué de tanta insistencia en que viniera—concluyó. Lo dejó caer como si esperara errar en su conclusión. _El estanque me ha llenado el cerebro de algas._

— ¿Esperas que me justifique de una manera cursi que te haga pensar que si no estuviera diciendo la verdad y nada más que la verdad no estaría hablando con una seriedad y una ternura tan innatas en mí?—quiso saber Minamisawa. Kurama diseccionó la pregunta deseando que dejara de hablar así _algún día_, o, al menos, antes de que cumpliera los setenta y empezara a estar lo bastante sordo como para poder escucharlo. Tal vez debería quedarse sordo antes. Aunque seguramente seguiría oyéndolo, con sordera y todo. _Tal vez en la membrana que recubre los pulmones. Tal vez en el tuétano, o en la médula._

Pero empezaba a sospechar que nunca podría dejar de escucharlo_._

—No. Es solo que sabes que no me gusta ir a pescar, y que hoy tenía cosas importantes que hacer. Lo sabes, y aun así te has empeñado en arrastrarme contigo. Si me hubieras propuesto algo que me pareciese divertido puede que hubiese decidido fugarme voluntariamente, pero…

La risa entre dientes de Minamisawa lo interrumpió de forma abrupta.

—No puede decirse que te haya obligado, Kurama-kun.

El chico hizo un mohín que le restó cinco años de encima.

—Me lo has pedido _por favor._ Si te decía que no a lo mejor no me volvías a pedir nada por favor nunca más—Minamisawa entornó los ojos y Kurama tuvo que apartar la vista de él. No fue como si tuviera otra opción. Porque dentro de esa vorágine de tonos tierra había algo pequeño y vivo que se retorcía, que amenazaba con salir disparado y acariciarle la herida (_todas_ sus heridas, todas sus magulladuras) con la lengua. Kurama lo sabía, y el doloroso retortijón de _lo que podría suceder_ que se lo comía desde dentro hacia fuera aplastaba sin piedad lo desagradable de esa certeza—. Me gusta que me pidas las cosas por favor—masculló contra su voluntad.

Porque vamos a ver, ponerlo contra las cuerdas como hacía Minamisawa debería estar tipificado en el Código Penal.

Kurama no creía que Minamisawa fuera a hacer ninguna estupidez (esa creencia tenía sus matices, evidentemente). No en un lugar público. Tampoco es que le entusiasmara en demasía cuando estaban en su habitación estudiando y le apartaba el pelo del ojo izquierdo. Ya era bastante difícil mirarlo a la cara con el derecho como para encima utilizar los dos.

Los besos con él no estaban mal. Del todo.

Se limitaba a aguantarlo cuando se ponía en ese plan.

Puede que Kurama se sentara en la orilla de su cama y le sonriera con cierta timidez, las yemas de los dedos hormigueándole y los tobillos cruzados, como si la sola anticipación bastara para hacer de él un manojo de nervios. A veces, Minamisawa fingía no darse cuenta de nada, y solo cuando estaban a punto de guardar los bolígrafos en el estuche o de terminar una partida del Resident Evil, le pasaba un brazo por los hombros y acercaba su cara a la suya, disfrutando de los ojos cerrados de Kurama, esperando a que los abriera con un deje de impaciencia para anular la distancia entre sus labios. El caso es que_ siempre_ empezaba él.

Kurama agradecía eso. Le gustaba cuando le pedía las cosas por favor, lo valoraba como valoraba muy pocas cosas en la vida, precisamente porque él era incapaz de pedirle nada a Minamisawa. Aunque lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas.

Tampoco es que fueran pareja, o algo parecido. Es decir, _es decir, _ellos no se daban la mano ni nada de eso. No. Y Kurama podría morirse si Minamisawa empezara a ponerle apodos (más, porque por lo visto nunca eran suficientes) ridículos para unos o cariñosos para otros, todo sea cuestión de darle un enfoque. A Kurama constantemente se le olvidaba por qué Minamisawa delineaba sus párpados con la yema de los dedos, allí donde la piel es más sensible y más nacarada cuando se suda o se llora, como si fuese un gesto propio de dos amigos. Porque eran amigos, ante todo.

Eran amigos que no podían evitar tocarse el uno al otro cuando estaban solos, sin motivo aparente. Lisa y llanamente _eso_, y para de contar.

Kurama se preguntaba a menudo (desde lo que él denominaba, _El Descubrimiento_) si Hamano y Hayami harían ese tipo de cosas en la intimidad. Y no es que fuera un morboso o algo por el estilo, era solo que le sorprendía entender a Hamano más de lo que entendía a Hayami. ¿Desearía Hayami darle la mano, besar a Hamano en medio de la calle? ¿Que dejara de ser Hamano para convertirse en _cariño _o _mi amor_? ¿Que una noche llegara el momento de colgar el teléfono y le dijera _cuelga tú _y le montara el pollo a Hamano a la mañana siguiente por no haberle insistido con tres _cuelgatús _más?

Porque a Kurama le costaba encontrar situaciones que lo aterraran más que esas. Estaba acostumbrado a vivir sin ellas, y no deseaba dejar de hacerlo. No era lo que él quería. Ni lo que buscaba. Y esperaba, muy de corazón y con tanta desesperación que le asfixiaba, que Minamisawa tampoco.

A Minamisawa se le daba de coña amoldar las manos a sus rodillas flexionadas y apoyar la barbilla en ellas, hablándole como si el parque fuera suyo y nadie pudiera verlos ni oírlos. El tacto de sus palmas frías quemaba contra la articulación tibia y nudosa.

—Entiendo que escaparte de Química y Matemáticas suponga un sacrificio para ti, y que ya que lo haces, sea para cambiarlo por algo que valga la pena—Kurama esperó. Sabía que estaba por llegar—. Pero creo que el motivo por el que vale la pena para mí se parece mucho al tuyo. Eres un solitario, Kurama-kun. Más de lo que eres capaz de reconocer y menos de lo que la gente es capaz de ver, pero lo eres. Eso dista mucho de sentirse solo. Y sé que entiendes que esto último no lo digo por ti.

Y sucedió, como sucedía últimamente todo. Minamisawa nunca le diría _si no estás conmigo no tiene sentido, _ni _te he echado de menos, cariño. Cariño, cariño, oh, una y otra vez, cariño. _No. Porque él no lo necesitaba, y a Kurama eso lo reblandecía, lo agitaba y lo reavivaba después.

No se necesitaban el uno al otro para mantenerse vivos, no eran _imprescindibles. _Ni Minamisawa para Kurama ni Kurama para Minamisawa. Pero el mundo funcionaba un poco mejor cuando se besaban, y eso era todo.

Mejor, más rápido. _Mejor._

A Kurama volvía a dolerle. En todas partes. Entre las costillas y en las sienes, martilleando, palpitando. Le dolía en la boca, pero prefería la de Minamisawa contra la suya que el pañuelo que el viento acababa de robarle de las manos.

* * *

"_**And I don´t want the world to see me, ´cause I don´t think they´d understand. When everything´s meant to be broken; I just want you to know who I am." **_**Iris, Goo Goo Dolls.**

Hayami apartó la mirada de Hamano y Sokko cuando estos empezaron con una serie de saludos ridículos a modo de despedida. Ganchos de mano, juegos de tobillo. Estaba claro que la vergüenza para ellos era una marca de impresoras. Dos señoras que cuchicheaban a unos metros de su posición lo miraron con la típica mirada que recibe la única persona de un grupo de personas que no actúa de una manera que podría ser definida como _inusual. _Como ir en vaqueros y camiseta a una playa nudista. Si al final el que llamaba la atención era él.

— ¡Abur, tíos!—voceó el chico antes de subir a la línea cuarenta y cinco de una vez por todas. Los ocupantes del autobús no les quitaban la vista de encima. Algunos incluso forzaron un poco el cuello cuando arrancó entre nubes negruzcas y pestilentes.

—Adiós—susurró aliviado. No parecía preocupado por el hecho de que Kurama pudiera aparecer con un hacha en su habitación a medianoche, tal y como había prometido. El de hoy era un día que no debería haber amanecido nunca. Menos mal que lo más duro había pasado.

—Hayami—titubeó Hamano.

_Oh, Dios._

—Hamano.

—Estaba pensando en que ahora que se han ido todos…—Hayami asintió con vehemencia, animándolo a seguir—ya sabes, podríamos volver al estanque.

Hayami miró en dirección a la parada de taxis. Podría tirarle la mochila (llena de libros, para que su madre no sospechara) a la cara y correr hacia el primero de todos. Huir sin mirar atrás y todo eso. Pero seguramente Hamano cogería otro taxi hasta su casa para decirle que se había olvidado la mochila en medio de la avenida y preguntarle de nuevo si quería ir a pescar con él.

—Hamano, son las dos de la tarde. Si llego a las cuatro… digamos que mi madre dispone de una reserva inagotable de esas preguntas que se le hacen a uno en los interrogatorios policiales.

El chico frunció los labios, contrariado.

—Puedes decirle que en mi casa había… qué sé yo, atún con pimientos asados; y que te he invitado a comer porque iba a sobrar.

Hayami reflexionó acerca de si Hamano consideraba halagüeño verlo como una especie de perro que aspiraba los restos o algo por el estilo. Y encima atún. Más pescado todavía. Pescado _everywhere._

—Esa es otra, ni siquiera he comido. Y tengo hambre.

— ¡Pues te invito a comer! Es decir, lo del atún no es verdad, pero conozco un puesto de comida libanesa que no está muy lejos de aquí.

Hayami sintió un calorcillo rojizo diluyendo las mejillas blancas. Hamano _se había acordado_ de lo mucho que adoraba esa comida.

Era tan infrecuente que Hamano se acordara de cualquier… que se acordara de ese tipo de… que se acordara de él.

Pero faltaba un detalle.

—No tengo dinero. Me lo he gastado en el alquiler de la caña.

El otro lo escrutó como si hubiera dicho algo completamente fuera de lugar.

—Te estoy invitando. No tienes que pagar nada—esclareció con lentitud, como si temiese que Hayami tuviera dificultades para pillar el concepto de _invitar._

—Pero si quieres ir a pescar después tendrás que volver a pagar por la caña. ¿Estás seguro de que tienes suficiente d…?

Hamano habló con determinación, como pocas veces.

—Hayami, si no quieres venir no pasa nada. Hoy hemos estado todos juntos y me lo he pasado bien, pero es que no tengo ganas de irme a casa todavía—explicó—. Si vinieras sería más divertido, pero hoy tengo ganas de que hagamos algo diferente a entrenar, ir el uno a casa del otro y pescar. Nunca te he invitado a nada.

—Hamano…

El chico no esperó a que terminase; le descolgó la mochila del hombro y echó a andar hacia el paso de peatones.

—Tal vez no esté preparado para _todo_. Tú ya me entiendes. Pero lo estoy de sobra para darte una alegría de vez en cuando.

Hayami supo que tenía razón. Porque era Hamano, y Hamano estaba asociado a todas las formas geométricas posibles de alegría y optimismo, para todo el mundo. Para Hayami, estaba asociado a _felicidad_. Felicidad en estado sólido, líquido y gaseoso. Felicidad grande y pequeña, materializada en cilindros (cañas de pescar) y en óvalos (las gafas que relucían entre una mata de pelo negro) y en semicírculos (Hamano cuando sonreía). Felicidad de una pieza a veces o cortada en trozos diminutos otras tantas. Felicidad que le hacía llorar como si hubiera metido la cabeza en el estanque con los ojos abiertos durante diez minutos o curvar las comisuras un poco hacia arriba. Felicidad.

Eso podía ser muy bueno o muy malo, dependiendo del día y de un sinfín de factores más.

El puesto de comida libanesa estaba a dos calles de allí.

* * *

"_**My eyes have always followed you into the room." **_**If I had a gun, Noel Gallagher.**

Sokko no había asistido al Raimon ese viernes. Dónde se habrían metido Sangoku, Amagi, Kurumada, Minamisawa, Kurama, Hamano y Hayami era una preocupación de muy poca trascendencia comparada con aquello. Ya se enteraría ese fin de semana, quisiera o no. Ni siquiera estaba enfadado por haber tenido que cancelar el entrenamiento, a falta de más de la mitad del equipo. Bueno, lo estaba. Solo un poco, claro. Lo necesario para no dejar de sentirse un buen capitán. Pero había un elemento extranjero en su cabeza que le explicaba con voz cansada que si no hubieran faltado, Sokko habría venido, y eso no terminaba de gustarle.

_Hoy ha faltado mucha gente_, había comentado Kirino tras una clase de Latín pasable. _Y Sokko, _fue la escueta respuesta de Shindou. El _nosequé _y el _quéseyo_ de que sonara tan desinteresado solo servía para que Kirino pensara que lo hacía a propósito. No había dicho ni que sí ni que no, tan solo había intentado leer en su mirada el motivo que impulsaba a Shindou a apartar a Sokko de lo que él consideraba _gente._

Shindou sabía que a Kirino le pasaba algo.

Pero ser consciente de ello era terrible.

Le pasaba algo, sí, pero ignoraba de lo que podía tratarse. ¿Sería por el Holy Road? No. No podía ser por eso. Ya estaban en la final, y el partido se había fijado para dentro de una semana. El miércoles tendría lugar el enfrentamiento que catapultaría a la final a la Academia Aoba o al Instituto Seidouzan. Shindou había estudiado su juego y sus técnicas con la ayuda del Entrenador Kudou y varias cintas de vídeo de dudosa procedencia; y coincidía con él en que la victoria sería para el Seidouzan. Kurosaki Makoto era un capitán excepcional, entre muchos de los puntos a favor del equipo, y su superioridad en el campo era casi palpable, aunque nunca se sabía por dónde podían salir los tejemanejes del Sector V.

El único problema había radicado en la clasificación de los equipos de la región de Kanto. Normalmente, en el Holy Road solían competir dieciséis escuelas, pero ese año solo habían participado catorce. El Aoba había llegado a la final por caprichos del destino y con solo dos partidos jugados.

Y… ya se había vuelto a ir por las ramas. Necesitaba unas vacaciones con urgencia. Si es que Kirino se lo había repetido hasta la saciedad (_Shindou, lo de ser Capitán te está absorbiendo, te lo digo muy en serio_). Kirino. Kirino llevaba un mes en el que lo único que hacía era mejorar y mejorar. Su niebla había evolucionado, hasta el punto de limitar la visión del contrario a poco más de dos palmos de su cara. Y bien que lo sabía. Al chico le encantaba usarla con él. A ver quién era el guapo que se atrevía a retarle al escondite ahora. Desde luego, a Shindou no.

Y también estaba esa otra técnica. Kirino quería llamarla _Ciénaga Blanca_; que era como una versión avanzada de _La Niebla_, sólo que además de niebla el suelo se encharcaba y hacía resbalar al contrario. Desde luego, era difícil no sucumbir ante ella. Ya no era cuestión de no saber qué te rodeaba, era algo más. Shindou notaba cómo entraba por su nariz y su boca, electrizando cada mucosa de su garganta y sus bronquios, llenándolo como un globo listo para flotar hacia las nubes. Era blanca y espesa, y cuando lo envolvía Shindou se sentía como si no formase parte del mundo terrenal y hubiera pasado a una dimensión en la que no tuviera cuerpo ni pudiera sentir dolor. Solo podía sentir aire húmedo y frío, dentro y fuera de él, meciéndolo como una hoja otoñal sobre la corriente.

Le parecía bastante injusto que Kirino ejecutase _La Niebla_ sobre los miembros del equipo rival y no sobre él. Era como un bálsamo, y ellos no se lo merecían. Claro que Kirino seguramente ignoraba los efectos que producía sobre él. Si se lo decía tal vez pensara que su técnica era inútil, ya que en vez de hostigar a los delanteros enemigos los reconfortaba. O al menos, a él le reconfortaba.

La silla acolchada de su escritorio renacentista de cedro crujió bajo su peso al levantarse. Salió al pasillo y cerró la puerta tras él. Necesitaba pensar.

Necesitaba tocar un rato.

—Señorito Shindou, ¿desea que ordene preparar un té?—el chico dio un respingo. Heinek tenía la inquietante habilidad de estar en todos los rincones de la mansión al mismo tiempo, concretamente, detrás de todas las puertas por las que salía Shindou. Era un hombre escocés de mediana edad y cabello pelirrojo entrecano, y también uno de los empleados (Shindou aborrecía terminantemente usar términos como "mayordomo" o "sirviente") que más años llevaba trabajando para su familia. Su lealtad a los Shindou lo precedía.

—Gracias Heinek, pero prefiero esperar a que llegue Kirino.

Ante lo dicho, Heinek inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, como reprochándose por no haberlo pensado antes.

— ¿A qué hora vendrá el señorito Kirino? Lo digo por el té, supongo que le sigue gustando tibio.

Shindou esbozó una sonrisa elocuente.

—Supones bien. Le dije que se pasara por aquí sobre las siete menos cuarto, así que calculo que no llegará hasta después de las y cuarto. Yo voy a estar en la Sala del Piano; díselo cuando llegue, aunque creo que lo dará por hecho.

—De acuerdo, señorito Shindou. Por cierto, no nos quedan terrones de azúcar edulcorados en rojo, ¿usted cree que le importará?—cuestionó el hombre.

—No lo creo. Pero por si acaso, solo por si acaso, que preparen un té rojo y le pongan azúcar normal. Kirino es como un niño, come por los ojos—resolvió el chico, quitándole importancia con la mano.

—Así se hará. Pero si me permite el atrevimiento, señorito Shindou, subestima usted a su amigo—comentó Heinek antes de darse la vuelta y doblar el recodo de la escalera que llevaba a las cocinas, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta negra.

Shindou parpadeó un par de veces y contrajo y estiró los dedos, preguntándose qué hacía fuera de su habitación. Se palmeó la frente en un gesto impropio de él y caminó en la dirección opuesta a la que había tomado Heinek. Llegó hasta el final del pasillo y bajó las escaleras rozando la madera clara del pasamano con las yemas de los dedos, distraído. Eran las siete menos diez.

Fuera el sol se ocultaba antes y la oscuridad del mes de marzo caía sobre el jardín. Una rana croaba cerca del rosal, invisible al escudriñamiento humano. La Sala del Piano estaba plagada de sombras alargadas y tenebrosas, que se disolvieron al encender el foco halógeno.

Sentado, Shindou no pensó en qué tocar, tocó directa e inconscientemente. Por culpa de Kirino ahora no podía dejar de ensayar _River flows in you. _El señor Long le había hablado de Yiruma en una de sus clases, a propósito de los pianistas contemporáneos y la música romántica. Consideraba que estudiar piano y no conocerlo era como tener tos y rascarse la nuca.

Y sin embargo, la culpa de que Yiruma fuese objeto de su actual atención se debía expresamente a Kirino. Lo que no entendía era cómo podía gustarle aquel bodrio de película pseudovampírica y cursi y no centrarse en lo que se conocía como "La nana de Edward". En su opinión, era lo único rescatable de todo el filme.

Un momento.

_Cursi. Cursi. Cursi… ¿Cursi? _

¿Y si Kirino estaba distante porque seguía pensando en Sokko? ¿Y si le había dicho que no le gustaba sólo para no preocuparlo? Ya había pasado más de medio mes desde que se habían besado. Shindou arrugó la nariz. ¿Radicaría el problema en que a Kirino le gustaba mucho y a Sokko no lo suficiente? ¿Y si Sokko solo lo había hecho porque ninguna chica le hacía caso y ahora no quería saber nada de Kirino? Vaya pieza. Kirino se merecía algo mejor.

Esa era otra, ¿acaso no confiaba lo suficiente en él como para contarle ese tipo de cosas? ¿Pensaba Kirino una vez más que Shindou no estaría a la altura de las circunstancias y no sabría qué decir? Pues se equivocaba, y mucho. Es más, Shindou estaba que se moría por decirle a Kirino que lo mejor que podía pasarle era que Sokko hubiera perdido el interés en él, porque Sokko era una mala influencia y no le convenía, y además tenía el mal gusto de llevar tantos piercings y raparse el pelo a los lados de la cabeza y claro, sería un mal amigo si permitiese que a Kirino, que cuidaba tanto su apariencia (una imagen como la suya no era gratis, vamos), lo vieran por la calle acompañado de semejante pieza.

Porque eso era Sokko, un ordinario que robaría a su abuela con tal de inmiscuirse en los pensamientos de la gente decente y ocupada, que lo único que pedía a los viernes por la tarde eran unos minutos de paz.

Un momento.

Se llevó las manos a la frente y recapituló. ¿Desde cuándo le caía mal Sokko? Bueno, no es que nunca le hubiese caído bien pero, ¿desde cuándo usaba palabras tan descarnadas para referirse a alguien? Se le estaba yendo de las manos, el asunto se le estaba yendo de las manos, y además de verdad.

Tal vez debería pensar en ofrecerle la capitanía del Raimon a Sangoku, porque como no se enterara de lo que le pasaba a Kirino pronto el próximo partido lo iban a perder, aunque estuviese decidido que tenían que ganar. Shindou se imaginaba a sí mismo en el campo: "Hola, me llamo Takuto Shindou y tengo un sueño", y Aoyama, Kurama, Hayami y Kirino blandiendo sendos pompones, bailando detrás de él y cantando _Welcome to the Show_.

—Señorito Shindou, su amigo me ha pedido que le comunique que ha ido al servicio un momento. En breve se reunirá con usted—anunció Heinek desde el marco de la puerta.

Shindou se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaría ahí.

— ¿Ya ha llegado? ¿Qué hora es?—preguntó confundido.

—Las siete menos cinco. Su té tardará un poco en entibiarse, señorito Shindou. Se lo traeré cuando pueda—dijo dándose la vuelta. Sus pasos sobre el suelo enmoquetado se apagaron con rapidez.

Shindou tomó nota mental de que en lo que llevaba de día todavía no le había pedido por favor que lo llamase solo Shindou. Pero bueno, hacía años que se lo pedía y lo mismo podría haber estado hablando con una pared, así que por un día que se saltara la rutina no pasaba nada.

Se levantó de la banqueta y paseó por la habitación con las manos cogidas tras la espalda. Necesitaba sacar el tema, pero, ¿cómo? Que Kirino se pusiera a la defensiva era lo último que necesitaba. Estaba capacitado para ser cruel como él solo cuando se lo proponía.

Podía preguntarle si había algo que quisiera contarle.

_Dios, no. Vaya canteo de movida, _diría Kurama.

Bueno, pues podía proponerle jugar a _Dime cuándo fue tu último beso y te diré quién te lo dio_.

_No suena muy desinteresado, _objetaría Hayami.

¿Y si le exponía sus conjeturas directamente? Así Kirino solo tendría que desmentirlas o darle la razón.

Pero no. Porque a ver si iba a resultar que lo que le pasaba no tenía nada que ver con Sokko y se liaba parda. No. Definitivamente, eso no sería una buena idea.

—Hola, Shindou. ¿Puedo pasar?—inquirió su amigo, que para el final de su interrogación ya estaba dentro de la Sala del Piano.

Shindou ignoraba qué sentido podía tener pedir permiso para entrar y hacerlo antes de que uno se lo concediera, aunque Kirino hacía eso desde que tenía uso de memoria. Si fuera la vampiresa de _Déjame Entrar_ haría ya tiempo que se hubiera convertido en confeti rosa.

—No, no puedes. Tienes que tocar antes de entrar—refunfuñó con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho.

—Ya veo. Toc, toc, entonces.

—No tiene gracia, Ranmaru—respondió haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por poner una cara seria.

—Sabes que la tiene, y lo sabes—sonrió rodeando el piano y plantándose delante de él. Era demasiado tarde para huir.

—Te lo digo en serio, sabes que no me gusta que me hagas esto.

—Precisamente. Venga, ríete un poquito, Shindou. Te van a salir arrugas—canturreaba Kirino pellizcando a su amigo con los dedos pulgar e índice, estirándole las mejillas. Shindou se dejaba hacer, con cara de estar muy aburrido.

—Al paso que vas, más que arrugas se me van a quedar las mejillas como los carrillos de un Bulldog.

—Takuto Bulldog. Suena imponente, ¿no?—Shindou resopló y le cogió de las muñecas, apartándolas de su cara.

Kirino rió con suavidad. Le encantaba molestarlo. Todavía recordaba la cara que había puesto Shindou cuando había aparecido en su clase del Conservatorio Real de Inazuma preguntando por él, a mediados de octubre. Después de arrastrarlo fuera y enfadarse con él, alegando que no podía interrumpir sus lecciones por cualquier cosa y que si las interrumpía como hacía en ese momento, esperaba que se tratara de algo importante, Kirino había extraído una fiambrera de su mochila y había emprendido el camino a la escalinata principal sin mediar palabra. Shindou lo había detenido con la culpabilidad apuñalándolo por todas partes y, una vez que lo tuvo delante y abrió la fiambrera no se encontró con comida, sino con una nota que ponía "Tu amigo Kirino se ha pasado por aquí para decirte que eres el pianista más antipático del mundo", con una carita feliz adjunta. Shindou lo había mirado y había señalado la puerta principal con un dedo, colérico. Y Kirino… Kirino nunca se había reído tanto en toda su vida. Había sido casi mejor que cuando Nam se subía al regazo de Shindou.

El repicar de unos nudillos contra la madera los sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—Pasa, Heinek.

Y así lo hizo. El hombre depositó una bandeja plateada con sendas tazas de té humeante sobre la única mesa de patas cortas de la habitación y se retiró.

—Heinek, perdona. ¿No quedan terrones de azúcar rojos?—preguntó Kirino con educación.

Heinek volvió a asomar la cabeza por el marco de la puerta y esbozó una sonrisa taimada.

—Están dentro del té, señorito Kirino.

—Gracias.

El chico se llevó la taza a los labios y volvió a dejarla sobre la bandeja. Se lamió el labio quemado y Shindou lo miró de reojo, fijándose en él por primera vez desde su llegada a la Mansión. La frente perlada en sudor y la camisa arremangada por los codos. Su pantalón pirata tenía manchas de barro en las rodilleras, y un corte atravesaba una de las perneras de lado a lado.

— ¿Estás bien?—carraspeó.

Kirino le sacó la lengua.

—Empezaba a pensar que no te darías cuenta. Vengo de entrenar la _Ciénaga Blanca._

Shindou contuvo un suspiro.

— ¿Cuánto llevas entrenando?—acusó más que preguntó.

Kirino bajó la mirada a su taza un microsegundo y atrapó su labio inferior con los incisivos, y Shindou supo que llevaba la cuenta exacta del tiempo que había pasado practicando. En ese momento estaba calibrando entre la opción de decírselo o maquillarlo con alguna expresión del tipo _un rato, _o bien, _no estoy seguro. _Y si estaba pensando en darle largas eso solo podía significar que llevaba demasiado entrenando y que no quería que él lo supiera, porque entonces le leería la cartilla y Kirino era demasiado orgulloso para absorber sus sabios sermones cual esponja. Además, ¿a qué venía eso de entrenar a sol y sombra? ¿Desde cuándo Kirino era así? ¿Lo hacía para distraerse de algo? ¿De qué? ¿Consistiría el truco en extenuarse físicamente para no pensar en algo en particular? ¿En alguien? Tenía toda la pinta, porque no había otra explicación. ¿Sería por Sokko? ¿Para borrarlo de su mente cual manchurrón de un testamento? Tenía que ser por él, maldita sea, ¿verdad?

¿Desde cuándo era especialista en expresión corporal? Estaba sacando conclusiones precipitadas, y eso que Kirino ni siquiera le había respondido. Menuda película se estaba montando.

Tenía que otorgarle el beneficio de la duda, al menos. Escucharle y…

—No estoy seguro.

— ¡Ajá!

No se dio cuenta de que se había puesto de pie. Ni de que estaba señalando a su amigo con el dedo índice.

Kirino también se levantó. Parte de su camisa y su pantalón estaban impregnados en té.

La porcelana rota reposaba en el suelo como los trozos de un sueño hecho añicos.

Silencio.

Un silencio embarazoso. Y plomizo.

—Hoy es viernes—balbució Shindou.

—Sí.

Su voz sonó tan fría que pensó que no podría volver a mirarlo a la cara nunca más, no sin correr el riesgo de convertirse en piedra.

—Deberías quedarte.

Kirino resopló con desdén.

— ¿Para qué? ¿Quieres esconderte en el hueco de las escaleras y asustarme cuando esté pasando? Igual te sale bien el plan y me desnuco al caer.

Shindou frunció los labios, abochornado.

—Lo siento. De verdad.

Más silencio.

Kirino flexionó los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, como si quisiera asegurarse de que seguían en su sitio. Echó a andar hacia la cristalera de la sala y se detuvo, mirando de soslayo la negrura circundante a la Mansión. Shindou sabía que miraba sin ver.

Le habló sin darse la vuelta.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Shindou?

Esa pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. A él no le pasaba nada. Era Kirino el que tenía un problema.

—A mí nada. ¿Y a ti?—replicó a la defensiva. Le faltó tiempo para morderse la lengua y tragársela.

_Shindou, ese no es el camino._

Kirino curvó las cejas en un gesto de perfecto escepticismo. Se había cruzado de brazos.

_Tienes que hacer algo. Y tienes que hacerlo ya._

— ¿Tengo el aspecto de alguien a quien le pasa algo?—discrepó su amigo. Hacía tiempo que no se cortaba el pelo. La piel bajo las cejas parecía salada y pegajosa, producto del sudor cuando se enfría, y tres o cuatro hebras del fleco rosáceo se adherían a ella, insidiosas.

—Yo diría que sí.

La conversación amenazaba con varar en un punto muerto en breve, convertirse en un intercambio de opiniones a no ser que uno de los dos hiciera algo magistral por impedirlo; y Shindou intuía que Kirino iba a lanzarle una frase filosa y cortante de un momento a otro, una frase que le rebanaría el cuello de lado a lado hasta separar las vértebras que lo anexionaban a la cabeza. Y entonces Kirino esperaría con paciencia a que le creciera una nueva como al alien feo de _Men in Black 2 _y volvería a decapitarlo.

Pero en lugar de eso, Kirino lo sorprendió por millonésima vez desde que lo conocía.

Cambió el peso de la pierna izquierda a la derecha, y de repente parecía inseguro y pequeño. _Más pequeño, _se autocorrigió Shindou, a pesar de que ambos fueran de la misma estatura. De repente parecía inquieto, como si supiera que algún día Shindou se percataría de que le sucedía algo y acudiría a él en busca de explicaciones. Porque claro, Shindou nunca se enteraba de _esas cosas_.

Él no había acudido a verlo porque estuviera convencidísimo de que había llegado el momento de aclarar el asunto y unir fuerzas para meditar en qué les afectaba con exactitud y las medidas que tendrían que tomar al respecto. Ese día solo quería pasar un rato con él, haciendo nada en especial. Se meció un poco hacia los lados antes de responder.

—Si voy a quedarme necesitaré que me prestes un pijama.

Shindou parpadeó, impresionado. Por eso era el líder de la defensa en el Raimon Eleven. Kirino Ranmaru conocía todos los métodos de evasión habidos y por haber, y su dominio sobre ellos abarcaba mucho más allá del terreno de juego.

— ¿Has traído la mochila?

—Sí. Se la di a Heinek nada más entrar.

—Sube a mi habitación y date una ducha. Voy a buscar a Heinek para ver qué hacemos con esto—suspiró mirando las salpicaduras de té en el suelo, que comenzaban a rezumar un olor dulzón—. Te traeré la mochila y una muda para que te cambies. Ya sabes dónde están las toallas—añadió antes de darle la espalda.

A Kirino se le escapó una risita.

—No aguantarías un día viviendo solo.

Shindou sonrió con levedad y se detuvo para encararle.

—Supongo que no. Tenemos una conversación pendiente, Ranmaru. Cuando te deje todo preparado voy a bajar al Comedor—Kirino hizo el amago de poner alguna objeción, pero Shindou continuó hablando—. Mi padre me dejó un post-it en el piano ayer. Ya sabe que no me gusta que los pegue justo ahí, pero en fin. Me llama sobre las siete y media y tú tardas mucho en el baño, así que cuando termines te espero ahí. Y cuando vengas no quiero que hagamos como que no hay nada de lo que hablar, porque sí que lo hay y yo estoy preocupado por ti.

Kirino despegó los labios con dificultad, como si acabaran de retirarle una mordaza de cinta aislante cinco horas después de habérsela puesto. Volvió a cerrarlos y asintió, descolocado. Obviamente, aquella no era la ocasión idónea para decirle que se había dado cuenta de que el té que Heinek les había servido no llevaba los terrones de azúcar que a él le gustaban.

Shindou salió de la Sala del Piano a paso ligero.

* * *

"_**Sing me to sleep. I´m tired and I… I want to go to bed."**_** Asleep, The Smiths.**

El anodino reloj de esfera metálica dio las diez y media de la noche en una de las salas de estudio de la facultad de Arquitectura de Inazuma. Era la única que abría las veinticuatro horas, incluso los domingos. Ichino lo zarandeó por sexta vez desde que se habían hecho las diez y Aoyama se estiró hasta que la columna vertebral emitió un chasquido que lo incitó más aún a recostarse sobre la chaqueta del uniforme hecha una bola sobre la mesa larga y garabateada. Dormir.

Normalmente conciliaba el sueño sobre las doce, nunca antes. Pero cuando te has pegado cinco horas pasando apuntes a limpio y buscando la posición correcta para que los músculos de la espalda baja no se insensibilicen, el agarrotamiento empieza a hacer mella en tu cuerpo y mente. Los porcentajes mal coloreados a rotulador (de esas tonalidades que uno nunca, _nunca _usa en su infancia porque son demasiado feas y que no le queda más remedio que utilizar algún día porque su madre es cruel y retorcida y cree en el karma y en que no debería gastarse el dinero en otro estuche cuando _todavía _quedan colores sin estrenar) se volvían borrosos por momentos. Aoyama fruncía mucho el ceño, enfocando la mirada con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que los ojos se le salían de las órbitas y las cuencas punzaban y enviaban palpitaciones insufribles a la parte anterior de su cabeza. La imagen se volvía borrosa otra vez y los párpados se le venían abajo.

—_No puedes _quedarte dormido.

Y lo dice así, como si de verdad se lo creyera. O como si él fuera a creérselo. Aoyama sabe, o al menos espera saber, que Ichino es consciente de que no aguantará mucho más. Porque lo que es él, lo tiene bastante claro y porque estando uno dormido, hay ciertos detalles insignificantes que no son más que eso. Pequeñeces, y si estás en brazos de Morfeo no te importan para nada. Sobre todo cuando tienes el sueño profundo. Aoyama lo conoce, y sabe que a Ichino hay muchas cosas que le dan vergüenza, especialmente cuando están relacionadas con él. Aoyama se ha acostumbrado tanto a no sentir vergüenza estando despierto que, francamente, si Ichino pensara que roncar (y cuando Aoyama ronca, lo hace de verdad. Como hombre que es, y los hombres _de verdad _roncan como osos pardos. No hay nada más que añadir) en medio de una biblioteca entra en esa categoría de situaciones/acciones que lo avergüenzan, le convendría ir recogiendo el quiosco.

Aoyama se considera aceptable en calidad de ser humano, pero si no se ha atrincherado bajo la mesa y se ha quedado sopa ya es solo porque sabe que a Ichino no le haría mucha ilusión. Por eso, no puede hacer más que responderle:

—Sí que puedo.

Ichino deja que el aire abandone sus pulmones en un suspiro que a Aoyama le llega como calima acariciando su nariz fría, como la de los perros. Le resbala un poco de agüilla al sorberse los mocos y se frota la punta con el reverso de la manga, aprovechando para cerrar los ojos un momento.

_Dormir, dormir._

—Naturalmente que no. Estamos en una biblioteca.

Aoyama quiere decirle que no se había dado cuenta, que pensaba que aquello era una secta y que estaban esperando a que un individuo aleatorio los hipnotizara a todos con un péndulo para poder matarlos sin prisas.

_Dormir._

—Pues no deberíamos, ¿sabes? Tendríamos que estar los dos en la cama.

Ichino está un poco torpe hoy. Ya van tres veces desde que se le parte la punta del lápiz y Aoyama se ve en el deber moral de quitárselo de las manos y levantarse a afilarlo en la papelera para espabilarse un poco. Al volver, Ichino está como en trance espiritual, y sale de él cuando Aoyama le pincha un dedo con la mina.

—Tampoco es tan tarde—consigue balbucear. Aoyama sonríe y anota que Ichino odia balbucear. Es más, _le da vergüenza_.

—Son más las once que las diez. Y mañana tenemos que madrugar.

Ichino hace rodar la goma entre los dedos de la otra mano. Se le cae al suelo y no se agacha a recogerla. Aoyama siente como calambres en los omoplatos, a pesar de que la mirada de Ichino lo está apuñalando de frente.

— ¿Para qué? Es sábado.

—Lo dices como si nadie madrugara los sábados.

—No, pero es evidente que tú no madrugas. Ni los sábados ni los domingos. Y si tienes treinta retrasos en lo que vamos de trimestre y a Minamisawa mareándole la perdiz a la jefa de estudios cada vez que puede para que no te firme un parte y te manden a casita durante tres días es porque tampoco madrugas entre semana.

—También es evidente que las noches están hechas para dormir, y yo no puedo entender por qué seguimos aquí todavía pudiendo estar calentitos y abrigaditos y DURMIENDO.

—Tal vez porque somos estudiantes y tenemos examen de mates el miércoles. ¿Te has planteado esa posibilidad?

Aoyama intuye que Ichino está pasando por una etapa difícil. Pensaba que solo le ocurría a Kirino, pero por lo visto Ichino también es capaz de hacer eso que hacen algunas mujeres de insultarte con preguntas. Quizá sea _la maldición de los –ino_.

—Los estudiantes tienen que dormir nueve horas para rendir en el instituto, Ichino—le recuerda, y el chico se ablanda un poco y está a punto de aceptar que podría compadecerse de él, pero—, y si mañana echan Phineas y Ferb a las siete y media ahora mismo debería estar en el sobre.

_Cómo no._

_Los malditos dibujos._

Podría atornillarse a la silla medio coja de la mesa en la que siempre se sientan y no levantarse hasta que le diera la gana y tener un intercambio de opiniones con Aoyama acerca de sus prioridades en la vida; podría repetirle por quinta vez desde que había aceptado pasar la noche en su casa (_ya has dicho que sí, Ichino. Ahora no vale echarse atrás_) que sus camisas de pijama le iban pequeñas (_pues_ _seguro que los pantalones se te caen_) y que esas cosas se planeaban con antelación (_y te estoy avisando con antelación. Todavía son las cinco de la tarde_) y gritarle hasta que las venas del cuello se le hincharan y empezara a temblar _¡pues vete! ¡Hay gente que quiere estudiar, ¿sabes?!_, pero no hace nada de eso. No. Porque puede imaginarse a Aoyama cerrando la libreta y la cremallera del estuche y la mochila, marchándose y diciendo _pues buenas noches _y dejándolo con un cargo de conciencia que debería estar prohibidísimo. Y sabe que si deja que Aoyama camine solo a las once menos veinte de la noche de un viernes cualquiera se pondrá a escuchar música y se abstraerá de todo lo que le rodea.

Y piensa _no vale_, de la misma forma que Aoyama dice _no vale _cuando manifiesta que su conducta le parece estúpida e injustificada. Por eso, Ichino toma la decisión que toma. Siempre es _por eso_.

—Nos vamos.

Aoyama tararea _Today is Gonna be a Great Day _cuando las puertas automáticas se abren, y ya no parece tan agotado. Sus energías se han renovado e irradia esa chispa que dice _sabía que lo conseguiría _y _siempre me salgo con la mía cuando estás tú. _A Ichino le gusta esa canción, pero Aoyama lo mira con cara de circunstancias y amenaza con una caída de pestañas que pesan más de lo normal y un hoyito en medio de las cejas con exponerle su propia crítica imparcial y absolutamente profesional sobre Bowling for Soup. Ichino decide que no puede ser y se limita a comentarle que cuando era pequeño su padre se reía de él al otro lado del cristal, donde su hijo esperaba sin inmutarse a que se cansara de hacer siempre lo mismo y alguien más alto se acercara a la puerta automática del centro comercial para poder salir.

Aoyama dice que echa de menos al padre de Ichino y que espera que le haya perdonado por romperle las gafas en año nuevo, cuando se emocionó demasiado con las campanadas y fue a darle un abrazo. Ichino se ríe en contra de su voluntad y lo tortura un poco confesándole que tiene la entrada a su casa vetada hasta que le compre otras.

Aoyama no le cree, igual que Ichino no le cree a la mañana siguiente cuando, a las siete y veinticinco, Aoyama intenta asfixiarlo con la almohada y lo arrastra al piso inferior de su casa para que vea Phineas y Ferb con él.

_No vale, Aoyama._

* * *

**_"When he tipped his hat I knew his name." _Hello, old friend, Eric Clapton.**

Falta poco para que toquen las once de la noche en Japón, y Kirino Ranmaru sigue sin salir del baño.

A Shindou le ha sobrado tiempo para hablar con su padre, saludar a su madre y despojar de importancia al hecho de que no puedan asistir a su concierto de piano la semana que viene, llamar al teléfono fijo de Kirino para mediar con su hermana mayor y jurarle solemnemente que no dejará que su hermano se acueste con el pelo mojado, recoger con una pala los restos mortales de la taza de té en la Sala del Piano, charlar con Heinek acerca de sus últimas vacaciones de verano con su familia de Escocia mientras el hombre le pasaba la mopa a la moqueta y Shindou restregaba un paño caliente y húmedo contra el costado del piano para retirar el pegamento del dichoso post-it, archivar un par de partituras, cortesía de la Channel _para que practique, señor Shindou_, intrusas en su carpeta de Historia del Arte, borrar todas las imágenes de la llama del _Ola k ase_ que le ha mandado Hamano al whatsapp a lo largo de la tarde, darle un paseo al perro que no tiene, escoger la camisa y el pantalón de pijama que mejor combinan con el pelo, los ojos y el tono de piel de Ranmaru, percatarse de que necesitará unos calzoncillos, recorrer la Mansión en busca de un plan alternativo, volver a su habitación y resignarse a regalarle unos suyos (porque los calzoncillos entran en esa categoría de prendas imprestables, incluso a tu mejor amigo), meterse en el Twitter para llevarse las manos a la cabeza con los nuevos tweets de Yoichi Nishinosora (_"El año que viene guerra pa las perras, Raimon11)_ contrastar las noticias de tres cadenas de televisión diferentes, cenar empanadillas de carne de cerdo y sopa de zanahoria y bambú y subirle a Kirino un plato que ni la campana de cristal con la que Heinek lo tapó ha salvado de enfriarse.

Al lado de la bandeja, en el escritorio, hay sendos vasos de zumo de melocotón colocados en posavasos. Uno de ellos está vacío.

Shindou está enfadado. Kirino lo hace para fastidiarlo. No se ha escurrido por el sumidero. Pero debería. Porque si Kirino cree que Shindou va a bajar a las cocinas a calentarle la sopa en el microondas…

La puerta del baño emite un "clic" y una figura sale envuelta en remolinos de vapor.

— ¿Qué hora es?—pregunta sentándose en la orilla de la cama, dándole la espalda, que es tan pálida en esa estación que emite una especie de resplandor blanquecino, como lunar. La línea de la columna se hunde en la piel (sin pecas, ni lunares _ni nada_. Solo piel) y la separa en dos mitades simétricas. El pelo, completamente seco, liso y rosa le resbala por el pecho desnudo. El cepillo negro contrasta con la toalla beige, anudada a la cintura.

Tal vez Shindou esté siendo injusto, y esperar tres horas a que Kirino se digne a salir del baño merezca un _¿qué hora es? _como moneda de cambio. Darle las gracias por haberse molestado en subirle la cena o tener la consideración de ponerse el pijama que con tanto esmero ha escogido para él debe de ser demasiado pedir para Kirino Ranmaru. Por eso, Shindou no puede hacer más que señalar su reloj despertador con una cabezada seca, obviando el hecho de que Kirino no puede verle la cara y tiene que darse la vuelta para comprobar qué pasa.

—Estás enfadado.

Ni siquiera es una pregunta.

—Siento la tardanza, me estaba secando el pelo.

_¿El de dónde? Porque pegarse tres horas para "secarse el pelo" es un poco surrealista. _

Por supuesto que no lo dice. Como Shindou se muerda la lengua, se envenena.

Kirino se estira de lado sobre el colchón, hincando el codo y virando el despertador sobre una de sus patas para saber lo que a Shindou le cuesta tanto decirle. Procura que el otro no se percate de la forma tan desmesurada en que abre los ojos, y consigue reprimir la mueca de asombro por los pelos.

Shindou apaga la tele y deja el mando sobre la mesilla. Se arquea un poco y pulsa el interruptor de la luz sobre la cabecera. Se apoya contra ella e inspira el olor a canela que rezuman dos velas prendidas en un candelabro adyacente a la cama. En la habitación huele a algo más, como a espíritu adolescente y a resquicios de vapor jabonoso. Huele a amistad antigua y sólida, elástica y adaptable a los cambios, a secretos de una noche marzo. Se mentaliza. Será él el que ponga las cartas sobre la mesa. Añadir un _como siempre _al final es de todo menos honesto, pero nadie ha dicho nunca que la vida fuera justa.

— ¿Me haces una trenza?

Shindou parpadea y duda. Le gustaría que hicieran las cosas a su manera, hablar con Kirino cara a cara como dos personas maduras y _vestidas._

Pierde.

Gatea hasta situarse a su espalda, y cuando Kirino se echa todo el pelo hacia atrás le parece que el abanico de olores es tan contundente que se marea. _Fresas. _¿Cómo es posible que huela a fresas, si Shindou _no usa _champú de _fresas?_

—Cuando quieras—y Shindou entiende la invitación. Las dos. Le mete los dedos en el pelo, desde la coronilla hasta la nuca, y el calor corporal del chico, atrapado en esa zona, es tan reconfortante que podría rodearle el cuello con las manos y se mantendrían tibias toda la noche. Aparta ese pensamiento de su cabeza como apartaría una mosca insistente de su cara. Separa los mechones con cuidado, en tres grupos, y empieza.

"_El truco está en mantener siempre uno en el centro, Shindou. No tiene misterio."_

— ¿Qué te pasa, Ranmaru?

Kirino da un respingo, no porque Shindou haya alzado mucho la voz. Lo cierto es que habla en susurros, como si estuviera dormido, pero su aliento le ha hecho cosquillas detrás de las orejas. Shindou está creciendo. La nota de ronquera en su timbre lo delata.

—La gente habla.

Shindou tiene que deshacer un nudo y volver a intentarlo. Esa afirmación es tan obvia y tiene tan poco que ver con la situación que no sabe por dónde empezar, así que solo atina a inquirir un _"¿y?"_ que suena débil y quebradizo.

—De nosotros, quiero decir—carraspea su amigo, como si deseara con toda el alma no tener que seguir. Como si Shindou tuviera que estar familiarizado con las palabras "gente", "habla" y "nosotros" cuando se anexionan en la misma frase.

Pero la realidad es que Shindou no se entera de nada, nunca. La realidad es que Shindou no es el único que está creciendo, y debería darse cuenta y entender que hay cosas que tu mejor amigo no debería tener que explicarte.

—De… nosotros.

Kirino sabe que Shindou puede verle la cara reflejada en el espejo enmarcado del tocador, delante de ellos, y hace un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no poner los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Tienes…?

Kirino le alcanza uno de los coleteros que lleva en la muñeca y Shindou finiquita la trenza.

Cuando Kirino se da la vuelta, Shindou se fija en que tiene más color en la cara que en los hombros. Se pierde en la línea tensa de sus labios, que se abren para decir:

— ¿Cómo te sentirías si supieras que la gente cree que… tú y yo… que nosotros…?

Lo entiende, pero es demasiado.

Shindou cree entenderlo_. No sabe_ por qué, pero cree que _lo sabe._

Shindou está pasmado. No es _eso_. No _puede_ ser eso, porque él debería saberlo. Pero por otra parte, _tiene_ que serlo. Tiene que serlo porque algo lo está gritando en los ojos de su amigo. Tiene que serlo, porque _no puede _ser nada más_._ Puede que esté equivocado, pero podría ser que…

— ¿Alguien cree que… tú y yo… que nosotros…?

—Sí. Y no es _alguien_, es la gente, Shindou.

Shindou comprende conmocionado que _gente _significa más de uno. E instituto. Y no sabe cuál de los dos le preocupa más. Y por encima de todo, no sabe por qué es Kirino el que está preocupado y no él.

— ¿Cómo…?

—Sokko—la expresión de Shindou se enciende por un momento, pero Kirino no le da tiempo a interrumpirlo y le pone una mano en el brazo para frenarlo—Kurama. Hasta Minamisawa.

— ¿Minamisawa piensa que tú y yo nos gustamos?

Kirino se muerde el labio. Shindou lo ha dicho en voz alta, y pensaba que no podía ser peor que oírlo en su cabeza. Pero se ha equivocado.

_Pierde._

—Es decir, el equipo sabe lo que hay. Los conoces, les gusta tomarnos el pelo. Porque bueno, es evidente que no nos gustamos, ¿no? A ver, claro que me gustas, eres mi mejor amigo, pero no es como si me gustaras… de gustar, _gustar. _

Lo dice todo muy rápido, y le sorprende que la lengua no se le haga un nudo marinero.

—Gustar, como Sokko—dice Shindou. La expresión de Kirino se endurece como la arena mojada.

No se lo esperaba, aunque sí se lo esperaba. No está seguro.

—Sokko y yo no nos gustamos, Shindou. Somos amigos.

_Já._

—Los amigos no se besan. ¿Te besarías con Kurama?—Kirino quiere hablar, de verdad. Quiere hacerlo, y pedirle a Shindou que se centre en lo verdaderamente importante, que entienda que, de alguna manera insana y enfermiza, Sokko se está convirtiendo en una obsesión para él mucho más grande de lo que jamás ha sido y jamás será para Kirino.

Que no le gusta Sokko. Que Kirino no es invencible, que solo es un adolescente que quiere sacarse con espátula las inseguridades y los miedos que lleva pegados al pellejo, como cualquier otro chico al que las hormonas mordisquean de vez en cuando. Quiere gritarlo, pero no servirá de nada. Porque si así lograra que a Shindou le entrara en la cabeza de una vez lo que parece habérsele atorado en cada uno de sus cinco sentidos, dios, Kirino ya lo habría hecho.

Porque puede decirlo más alto, pero no más claro. Aunque eso no significa que vaya a renunciar.

—Shindou, no puedo creer que volvamos a tener esta conversació…—intenta.

— ¿Me besarías a mí?

Kirino lo besaría, claro que lo besaría. Lo besaría como a Sokko, para que Shindou se callara y lo escuchara, y no se le ocurriera volver a abrir la boca hasta que él hubiese terminado. Lo besaría con todo el cuerpo y toda el alma, si hiciera falta. Lo besaría más allá de los labios y le estrujaría el corazón con las manos para que supiera cómo lo está haciendo sentir en ese momento. Pero no quiere. Porque Shindou no le gusta, porque Shindou es su mejor amigo y lo está destrozando.

Lo que quiere es que pare. No quiere oírlo, porque Shindou va a decir lo que todos piensan y no es cierto, y a él le va a doler.

—Porque si tanto te preocupa que la _gente_ piense que nos gustamos deberías cambiarte de instituto. Imagina lo que diría la _gente _si supiera que has besado a Sokko. ¿Podrías morirte de la angustia, no? Aunque bueno, es Sokko, claro. Sokko es como una excepción para todas tus reglas. De todos tus amigos es el único al que besas, te quejas de los que son como él, pero como _Sokko es diferente_ te vas a estudiar con él y os sentáis juntos en Latín. Supongo que aún no me has perdonado por no encubrirte mientras comías.

A Kirino le quema, pero Shindou no puede saberlo. No va a llorar. Siempre le hace llorar, ya sea inconsciente en una ambulancia o despierto sobre su cama. Completamente despierto. Es una especie de cualidad odiosa. Y ya está bien, maldita sea, porque no sabe qué es lo que quiere, qué le hace falta a Shindou para darse cuenta de lo lejos que ha llegado, de lo lejos que llegaría por él.

De que si existe una excepción para todas sus reglas, no es Sokko, aunque también empiece por _S. _De que no habría subido a la ambulancia por Sokko.

—Los chicos faltaron porque se fueron al estanque, por lo visto en segundo no había…

Porque si está empeñado en ser más fuerte, mucho más fuerte, no es solo por él, sino también por Shindou.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?—la pregunta no deja escapatoria.

Porque quiere sorprenderlo, cogerlo con la guardia baja. Superar sus expectativas. Que note sus progresos. Que se sienta orgulloso de él.

—Sokko me lo ha contado. Hoy se ofreció a ayudarme con la _Ciénaga…_

Porque no quiere que vea el resultado de su trabajo hasta que sea perfect…

— ¡SOKKO NO JUEGA AL FÚTBOL!

El estallido es repentino y ensordecedor, como antes sucediera en la Sala del Piano, y lo sobresalta. Los ojos se le enrojecen y la rabia le muerde el estómago, pero no va a llorar. Se lo ha prometido y piensa cumplirlo.

—No me grites. Ni se te ocurra, Shindou.

Shindou no parece darse cuenta de la gravedad del asunto y se cruza de brazos, pero no habla. La mano de Kirino ya no lo sujeta, y ambas le hormiguean sin remedio.

—Kurama no sabe pescar. O puede que sencillamente, se le dé mal. Pero siempre acompaña a Hamano al estanque. Porque son amigos, Shindou, y si yo fuera importante para ti te alegrarías de que yo también tuviera amigos dispuestos a aprender a jugar al fútbol por mí.

Shindou considera que no están jugando al mismo nivel. No le apetece hablar bajito como Kirino acaba de hacer, como si fuera un jarrón de cerámica que se va a hacer pedazos sin contemplativas de ningún tipo, pero seguir gritando le hará sentir culpable cuando el ambiente se enfríe. Y no puede ser él, el que le dé el toque de gracia al jarrón y lo tire de la repisa abajo. El jarrón es muy valioso, de edición limitada, y si lo rompe lo paga. No puede permitírselo, definitivamente.

Así que habla bajito.

—No me importa.

Kirino se siente capaz de clavarle los dedos en los hombros y aplastarlo contra el colchón, y retarle a que diga que _no le importa _de nuevo, pero Shindou no ha acabado.

—Hablar es gratis. Si no lo fuera, la gente no hablaría tanto. Y en lo que a mí respecta, no me importa que hablen.

Kirino cree que hay algo que se le está escapando. Y también cree que Shindou acaba de dejar claro que no le importa que el mundo tenga una visión errónea de ellos, pero que le importa bastante que haya besado a un chico. _No_, se corrige. Que sea amigo del chico en cuestión.

— ¿Y si besara a Kurama?

Shindou parpadea.

—No lo harías.

— ¿Y si lo hiciera?

—No lo sé. No puedo saberlo.

Kirino sí que lo sabe. Pero la respuesta es tan desconcertante que tiene que pasarla por un filtro. El de la verdad.

—Estás celoso. De Sokko.

Lo dice estupefacto, con un hilo de voz, como si no se le hubiera ocurrido pensarlo antes. Como si Kurama no se lo hubiera dicho antes. Como si Sokko no lo hubiese sugerido nunca.

Shindou también lo sabe. Kirino se ha vuelto loco, y no tiene ningún derecho a creer que sabe lo que le pasa antes que él. No tiene derecho a despreciar su comida, que hará un viaje de ida del escritorio al cubo de basura. No tiene derecho a despreciar su tiempo y encerrarse durante horas en _su_ baño y a salir y no ponerse _su_ pijama. Shindou nota las piernas dormidas cuando hace crujir el somier para bajarse de la cama y alcanzar la camisa de franela azul que cuelga de una percha de arce y seda morada, en uno de los pomos de su armario. Se planta delante de Kirino y le pasa la camisa por la cabeza sin miramientos, y estaría dispuesto a sacarle los brazos por las mangas si no fuera porque Kirino tiene la destreza de hacer lo propio.

Lo contempla desde arriba, las aletas de la nariz encogidas y los ojos manchados de sal y de angustia, incrustándosele en los suyos. Sentado sobre _su _cama en _su _habitación_, _envuelto en una de _sus _toallas y arropado con una de _sus_ camisas.

Shindou no va a explicárselo esa noche, porque está cansado. De todo y de todos.

Pero no tiene motivos para estar celoso. Y menos de Sokko.

* * *

"_**Save some face, you know you´ve only got one."**_** Smile like you mean it, The Killers.**

Sokko no le tiene miedo a Kurama. Y no lo dice por hacerse el valiente, pero la verdad es que no le tiene miedo a nada.

Lo que tiene es mala suerte. Pero eso ha sido así desde siempre.

Sokko odia cuando hay examen de Ciencias para el Mundo Contemporáneo y él se sabe la mitad del temario, pero la otra mitad le suena a chino. Y cuando Dokuohtei reparte el examen y se entera de que es tipo test es consciente de que está perdido. Es cuestión de probabilidad.

Para que lo entendáis mejor, imaginemos que hay una pregunta. Una pregunta de esa parte del temario que Sokko no se ha estudiado, por esto o por lo otro. La llamaremos pregunta X, y supondremos que tiene cuatro posibles soluciones, de las cuales solo una es válida. Digamos que si Sokko tuviera tres oportunidades para escoger una de las cuatro opciones, con toda seguridad marcaría las letras a, b y c.

La correcta sería la d, y Sokko suspendería el examen.

Hamano siempre recurre a él cuando Hayami logra escaquearse, así que Sokko y su pandilla del skate han ido al estanque con anterioridad. Pero Sokko nunca había tenido una caña en las manos hasta ese día.

Sokko no tiene miedo a nada, es solo un chico con poco dinero.

Nadie desconfió de su palabra cuando, en sexto, canceló su suscripción al comedor del colegio y al transporte escolar. A lo primero, Sokko dijo que era porque prefería la comida de su madre. Al ver el skate negro y rojo, todos entendieron lo segundo. Mangarlo de _Rolling Classics _había sido más fácil de lo que pensaba. Rayar la superficie con las llaves de casa y ensuciarlo con arena para hacerlo parecer de segunda mano y ahorrarse un par de explicaciones fue como una bofetada a su dignidad, aunque Sokko nunca lo admitiría.

Convencer a sus padres de que devolverlo estaba descartado fue más difícil.

_Tener un skate no está por encima de nuestras posibilidades. Lo que está por encima de nuestras posibilidades es ahorrar para poder comprarlo._

Sokko no tiene orgullo. Tiene una naturaleza práctica, y no entiende de qué podría servirle tener orgullo. Lo que tiene es dignidad. Poca y ligeramente desfigurada, pero la tiene.

Sokko tiene motivos para dar pena a la gente, pero aborrece tenerlos; por eso los lleva siempre bien escondidos bajo la gorra que le obligan a quitarse en clase.

No quiere darle más importancia de la que hay que darle, por supuesto. Sokko se parece mucho a Hamano en algunos aspectos. Piel morena y pelo negro. Perseverancia y despreocupación. Aunque Hamano no tiene siete piercings atravesados en la piel de la oreja ni se ha rapado el pelo a los dos lados de la cabeza. Y para ser honestos, Hamano siempre cosecha los frutos de su perseverancia.

Sokko es solo un chico con mala suerte. Los siete piercings no son una casualidad. El siete es el número de la magia.

Sokko no cree en la suerte. No puede. Pero hay algo en lo que sí cree, algo en lo que necesita creer. Fueron sus colegas los que lo ayudaron a perforarse la oreja. Sokko cumplía trece años con el ácido del limón mordiendo la piel hinchada, los nudillos blancos y los dientes rechinando de dolor controlado. Sokko cree que todavía quedan cosas que puede controlar. El dolor es una de ellas. Su cuerpo, otra.

Sokko no es _"un_ _víctima". _Pero si en lugar de apellidarse Sammiya se apellidara _Sinceridad_, a la gente le parecería bien.

Es una persona sincera hasta los topes, un poco macarra y un poco gamberro, pero no es un mal chico. Sonríe poco, pero eso es porque le gusta hacerse el interesante. En realidad le entran muchas ganas de reírse de las trifulcas de Minamisawa y Kurama, o de los golpes de ingenio de Kirino.

Hoy ha saludado a Shindou por la mañana. Al principio pensó que Shindou no lo había visto, pero cuando llegó Kirino y saludó a Sokko con un beso en la mejilla (a Sokko no le molesta. No se imagina a Kirino estrechándole la mano. Un beso en la mejilla le parece adecuado), bueno, Sokko es bastante perspicaz, y si Shindou fuera el genio que todos dicen que es sería capaz de vigilarse un poco. Taladrar a la peña con los ojos es de mala educación. Menudo es él para dar lecciones de buenos modales, de todas formas.

A Sokko le hace gracia Shindou. Pero no se ríe. No es _joder, qué gracioso. _Es una gracia amarga, aunque si Shindou no se da cuenta de que a Sokko no le interesa nada más de Kirino que pasar el tiempo con él y hacer lo que sea que hacen los colegas cuando están juntos, joder, Sokko no va a ser el que se lo explique. Que lo haga Kirino, que seguro que a él Shindou no tiene huevos de fundirlo a miraditas. Al menos, no a miraditas de asco, aunque eso ya deja de ser asunto suyo.

Kirino. Qué grande es ese tío, en serio. Es el puto amo de todas las cosas. El puto amo de comer en clase del sustituto de Matsumoto, el de las pintas chungas (Sokko pasa de aprenderse el nombre de semejante energúmeno). El puto amo de la técnica esa en la que le ha ayudado a trabajar esa tarde _(la hostia_, _esta técnica tuya deja a uno colocado)_. El puto amo por presentarle a Shimizu, de la clase de Minamisawa, que bien que se hace la estrecha con los tíos, pero que bese con tanta lengua no puede ser un capricho de la naturaleza.

Es el mejor, y que nadie diga lo contrario porque Sokko podría barrer el suelo con él.

Cuando Hamano se empeñó en enseñarlo a pescar, Sokko suponía que ocurriría algo desafortunado. La incógnita a despejar era _a quién_.

Minamisawa, Kurama, Sangoku, Kurumada, Amagi, Hayami y Hamano. Fue un cálculo rápido. Tenía siete posibilidades, de las cuales una era la más peligrosa con diferencia. Casi podía decir que sabía que le iba a tocar a Kurama.

Kurama había sido la "d" de su examen tipo test.

Sokko no tiene miedo a nada. Ni siquiera a Kurama.

Pero esa noche deja la lamparita de la mesilla encendida.

* * *

"_**When you think you´ve have to much of this life… well, hang on." **_**Everybody hurts, R.E.M.**

Ninguno ha dicho _lo siento. _Uno porque no tiene motivos para decirlo, otro porque cree no tenerlos.

Se acuestan separados y mirando en direcciones opuestas, aunque Kirino se acerca a él pasados unos minutos, al principio como movido por un magnetismo extraño y natural, después destapando sus intenciones, desnudándolas. Entierra la cara en su hombro y no le da las buenas noches, impone un compás a su respiración, ayudándose de la fragancia natural de su amigo, como de pino, inhalándola y exhalándola, y los suspiros se vuelven más largos y más profundos con cada minuto que pasa. Finge quedarse dormido. Shindou no tiene nada que envidiarle, él también relaja los músculos de forma creíble, y espera.

Shindou cree que el nudo de la toalla en la cintura de Kirino se aflojará y no verá la luz del sol, pero decir que el tema le preocupa sería mentir.

Kirino sabe llorar sin sacudirse. Dejar que las lágrimas se le caigan de los ojos y no ponerse rojo. Apenas se le entrecorta la respiración. Dolerle, le duele como a cualquiera.

Cuando Shindou nota la humedad a través de la camiseta de algodón, le pasa un brazo por la espalda a Kirino como lo haría cualquier insomne y se pregunta a quién de los dos se le da mejor fingir.

Quién aguantará más. Durante cuánto.

Quién engaña a quién.

Cómo puede pretender engañar a Kirino, cómo pueden pretender engañar a nadie.

Si tal vez, los dos ya se han engañado antes a sí mismos.

* * *

**Hasta aquí "Agridulce." Nunca había escrito un capi **_**por parejas, **_**espero que os haya gustado. Personalmente, amo a Aoyama. **

**En el siguiente habrá una sorpresilla, de vuestra intuición depende imaginárosla ñeñeñe.**

**Estoy intentando construir a Sokko de forma que no se parezca a un Gary Stu ni en el blanco de los ojos. Que sea un personaje más, con sus manías y sus virtudes. Un mortal. Próximamente le daré un minutillo de gloria a su peña del skate, que se lo merece.**

**Ah, que dice Sokko que seríais los putos amos del universo si dejarais un review. No creo que Shindou vuelva a estar de acuerdo con él en mucho, muchísimo tiempo, así que en vuestra conciencia queda.**

**Y animaos, que este estropicio inicial lo arreglamos en nada ^^**

**PD: ESDM, ¿con banda musical? Escuchadla si queréis, es solo que me motivo muy rápido ñ.ñ**

**Siguiente capítulo: "Salado." ¡Nos leemos!**

**Janet.**


	2. Salado

(Asoma la cabeza por el marco de la puerta) —Hola. ¿Sabéis esa maldición del ficker que afecta a la informática? Sí, sí. Ese virus que todos hemos contraído alguna vez y que revienta los ordenadores cuando nos disponemos a publicar o, en mi caso, pulveriza el pendrive en el que tenía metidos todos mis fics. Cuando el técnico me dijo que me comprara otro fue como jajaj, quiero el segundo y tercer capítulo de ESDM que tenía escritos y los quiero YA.

Bueno, no me enrollo, que ya llevo más de un mes de retraso. Nos vemos al final.

**AVISO: **El entrenador Kudou no está crack en este capi, él es así (pero delante de nosotros guarda las apariencias porque es tímido). Escenas un poco subidas de tono, nada muy serio. Aún.

Cuando me encuentro en una situación difícil me entra frío y me pongo un abrigo. Se llama música. Os dejo con la segunda tanda de ESDM, cuya extensión compensa el retraso de su publicación.

El tema de la música… hay mucha. Y cuando digo mucha lo que quiero decir es que hay _muchísima. _No tengo excusa para eso. Ah, y un par de palabrotas. Fallos, muchos fallos, pero necesitaba-subir-esto-ya. Pues eso.

Enjoy.

* * *

** 29 de Abril de 2010. Salado.**

Las divagaciones están hechas por y para aquellos que reúnen la sensibilidad y el tiempo requeridos para dedicarse a ellas. Resulta extraño situar los principios y los finales dentro de un mismo ciclo. Que bajo una misma fecha, se escondan nacimientos y defunciones. Cumpleaños y aniversarios que unos recuerdan y celebran, y otros se desviven por olvidar.

Cada quien tiene una postura diferente y propia al respecto. Personal e intransferible.

El postre de anoche debería endulzar la boca, pero bastan un par de lágrimas para aderezarlo y volverlo todo amargo, desde los incisivos hasta los molares que aún no salen. Basta otra boca, otra dosis de amargura exactamente igual para contrarrestar el efecto. El resultado es un sabor salado, hecho del mismo material que los besos cuando dejan de ser saliva y choques con la punta de la nariz. Y ahora son _su _saliva y _su _punta de la nariz.

Nunca un veintinueve de abril había sido tan salado.

* * *

"**Can´t explain all the feelings that you´re making me feel […] touching you, touching me… God; you´re touching me." I believe in a thing called love, The Darkness.**

En el Raimon se esconden más secretos de los que conocemos. Uno de ellos se esconde tras una puerta de la primera planta, en el ala sur del edificio.

Hasta ese día, Kurama se preguntaba a menudo (y más que nada porque no tenía a quién preguntárselo) si de verdad era posible que nadie se diera cuenta de las ausencias de Hamano y Hayami durante las clases de filosofía.

En lo que a él respectaba, era bastante quisquilloso para esas cosas. Tal vez fuera por eso, o porque eran sus mejores amigos. Pero se dio cuenta antes de _El Descubrimiento. _El que solía marcharse primero era Hayami, normalmente con la excusa de ir al club de periodismo a revisar un artículo. Kurama no sabía cómo lo hacía. Cómo a Gennosuke Matsuyama, que además de profesor de filosofía era el monitor del club de periodismo, nunca le daba por comprobar el periódico digital del instituto para ver las supuestas mejoras que había aportado Hayami. O por qué le dejaba marcharse en todas sus horas. O por qué sus compañeros nunca protestaban ni le echaban en cara que se escaqueaba demasiado. A Hamano sí que le ponía trabas cuando tenía el día tonto, pero siempre acababa accediendo a que abandonara la clase.

—_Será solo un momento, profesor._

—_Ya. Eso dijo la última vez, señor Hamano. Concretamente, el viernes de la semana pasada. A veces pienso que debería sentirme halagado. Algún día se ahorrará el venir a mi mesa con esa mirada de chucho abandonado que tan bien le funciona conmigo y saldrá por la puerta directamente._

—_Gracias, profesor._

Hamano había sido un descarado toda su vida, y no iba a dejar de serlo nunca. Matsuyama y él se llevaban bien, a pesar de que lo había pillado copiándose en dos ocasiones. La primera, de Hayami. La segunda, de Kurama. Y eso que aprobar con él era fácil: al terminar un tema, repartía fotocopias de las preguntas y las respuestas que entraban en el examen. Si eras políticamente correcto, como Hayami y Kurama, te aprendías las cuarenta preguntas (con sus cuarenta respuestas) de memoria y con un poco de lógica, las diez que caían en el examen eran coser y cantar. Si no lo eras, hacías como el resto del mundo y las llevabas a la papelería de la esquina, pedías que te las redujeran lo suficiente para que te cupieran en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y las plastificabas. Era una técnica milenaria.

A Kurama le parecía un gasto innecesario, y estaba secretamente orgulloso de su ocho en la asignatura. A Hayami y a su diez no les gustaba presumir. Hamano y su seis ya se encargaban de fanfarronear por los tres.

Así que si no aprobabas, podía deberse a tres razones.

**~LAS RAZONES~**

**1ª. Porque no querías.**

**2ª. Porque eras tonto.**

**3ª. Porque eras Kaiji Hamano.**

—_Un diez en el examen, señor Hamano. Está usted mejorando._

—_Gracias, profesor._

Incluso tenía la desfachatez de sonreír, con ese encanto tan innato en él. Con esa cara de _en realidad nunca me copié, profesor, ha sido todo producto de su imaginación. Sokko y yo no hemos tenido nada que ver con esas anguilas que han aparecido en la piscina del club de natación, profesor._

—_Claro que no. Habrán venido volando_—dijo Matsuyama.

—_Las anguilas no vuelan, profesor_—respondió Hamano.

—_A lo mejor sí que vuelan_—intervino Sokko—, _pero desde la biblioteca no vimos nada. Profesor._

¿Sokko y Hamano en la biblioteca? Ya, seguro. Hacía meses que tenían una orden de alejamiento de la biblioteca. Desde _El Incidente._

**~EL INCIDENTE~**

**Había una vez dos chicos, un paquete de pipas y una botella de Coca-cola vacía. Los chicos fueron a la biblioteca a repasar para un control de literatura y no encontraron ninguna mesa con dos sillas libres, así que se sentaron separados. Cortaron la bolsa de pipas a la mitad y se fueron pasando la botella para echar las cáscaras dentro. Uno de los chicos tenía el mérito a la persona con más mala suerte de Japón.**

**El techo de la biblioteca tenía seis ventiladores.**

—_**Hamano, tío, pásame la Coca-cola. No, no, yo la cojo, no te levantes. ¡HOSTIA, CUIDADO CON EL VENTILAD…!**_

**Y así fue como, para una vez que Sokko "no tuvo la culpa" se la cargó igual.**

De nada les sirvió jurar y perjurar que no habían visto ninguno de los quince avisos colgados en la pared de "No comer, beber ni fumar dentro del recinto." De nada les sirvió explicar que era más fácil pasarse la Coca-cola por el aire que levantarse y acercarse a la mesa en la que estaba sentado Hamano. Si querían biblioteca, tenían cuatro a las que acudir.

Públicas y fuera del instituto.

Esa travesura sirvió para catapultarlos a las cimas del respeto entre los bromistas de tercero. Es un poco triste que se te reconozca por la única de tus pericias que no ha sido voluntaria. Claro que eso no lo sabía nadie. Sokko y Hamano eran buenos guardando secretos, sobre todo cuando tenían que ver con ellos.

El quid de todo este asunto es que, como sus alumnos no le hacían ni caso y él era demasiado bonachón como para imponerse y dar un par de golpes sobre la mesa, Matsuyama dibujaba un muñeco con bigote en la pizarra (Mr. Moustache) y le explicaba la lección del día a él. Para entonces, Hayami y Hamano estaban lejos, muy lejos de allí.

En el almacén del material de educación física.

Entre balones pinchados y sogas deshilachadas. Hayami siempre iba caminando, no tenía prisa. O eso aparentaba. Hamano la tenía, y que le llamaran la atención por correr por los pasillos se la traía floja. A veces tropezaban con los aros de hula hoop.

—…e-espera.

— ¿A qué?

Hayami no esperaba que Hamano lo entendiera, pero _necesitaba respirar. _Y respirar sobre las rodillas de Hamano, con los moños medio deshechos (_¿Sabes lo que me cuesta hacérmelos para que vengas tú y me sueltes el pelo? No entiendo por qué lo haces, honestamente) _y sus manos por dentro de la camisa era un poco complicado.

Hacía poco que _lo hacían así. _Un par de semanas, a lo sumo. Y Hamano parecía no tener bastante nunca. De hecho, le parecía casi obsceno que Hayami _no quisiera _hacer eso todo el tiempo. Quizá deberían contárselo a Matsuyama. Era un hombre comprensivo.

Levantarse en medio de filosofía y decir:

—_Disculpe, pero necesito llevarme a Hayami un momento. Llevo dos días sin tocarle la espalda, ¿sabe? Es muy duro, en serio. No puedo dejar de pensar en sus costillas, en cómo se remarcan un poquito contra la piel cuando las delineas con los dedos. No es por nada, pero tenemos que aprovechar su clase como es debido, profesor._

— _¿No puede esperar, señor Hamano?_—diría Matsuyama.

—_Creo que no. Es muy urgente_—no añadir "profesor" al final le proporcionaría una idea bastante aproximada de lo muy en serio que lo decía.

Lo mejor era cuando Hayami le metía las manos por el cuello de la camiseta del uniforme y le acariciaba los hombros, con inseguridad. Con delicadeza. Inseguro, delicado, Hayami. Hamano se frustraba bastante cuando Hayami comentaba lo bonito que era el pelo de Kirino, el bronceado de Kurama o los ojos de Ichino. Seguro que lo hacía para dárselas de humilde, porque si no, Hamano no lo entendía. Si él fuera Hayami por un día, se daría tanto amor a sí mismo que cuando se le pasaran los efectos del hechizo y Hayami recuperara su cuerpo se enamoraría de su reflejo.

Esa elegancia tan torpe de Hayami, cuando chocaba las rodillas y juntaba las muñecas porque alguien de los alrededores se expresaba con unos decibelios de más; todo él era un abanico de diferentes gamas de chocolate que se solidificaba en las situaciones más difíciles y se fundía al contacto con un poco de calor.

Y Hamano era calor. _Mucho calor._

Lo primero de todo era quitarle las gafas. Era una especie de ritual sagrado que les pertenecía, en el que Hayami hacía un par de intentos por recuperarlas y después se rendía. No es que a Hamano no le gustaran sus gafas, ojo, no nos confundamos. Le gusta todo de él. Le encantan sus gafas. A veces incluso muerde una de las patillas antes despojar a Hayami de ellas. Pero ese afán suyo por despeinarlo y _hacerme todo esto, Kaiji, _se debe a la cantidad de veces que se lo ha imaginado _justamente así, Hayami. _

Le asusta un poco, lo de imaginárselo así. Como las tejas de esas casitas de cuento, crujiendo cuando la nieve se evapora sobre ellas. A veces, cuando se ducha al llegar a casa después del entrenamiento, se desnuda y hace posturas, como los culturistas, delante del espejo del baño, formando una "L" con cada brazo. Luego viene _eso otro. _Eso de visualizar a Hayami en su casa, duchándose también. Desnudo. Las gafas y los coleteros sobre la repisa del lavamanos.

Hamano solo quiere hacerse mayor. Para todo. Para crecer un poco, para madurar y dejar de esconderse en el almacén del material de educación física a besar a Hayami. Para dejar de copiar en los exámenes y poder entrar en la biblioteca otra vez, y tener una nueva oportunidad de que la gente lo tome en serio. Para que la gente les dé a Sokko y a él una oportunidad, para demostrar que ellos también pueden sacar un diez en filosofía.

Hayami le ha dado muchas oportunidades. Y las suyas son las únicas que Hamano ha rechazado, de alguna forma. Pero eso es porque son las más valiosas y quiere aprovecharlas bien. Quiere un diez en Tsurumasa Hayami, no un seis. Quiere estar preparado, y que cuando se suba a un banco en el patio y consiga atraer la atención de todos y grite a voz en cuello:

— _¡ME GUSTA HAYAMI! ¡HAYAMI ES MAGIA POTAGIA, ME ENCANTA, Y CREO QUE SI ME PIDIERA DESFILAR POR LA CALLE CON UN TUTÚ ROSA CANTANDO CANCIONES DE CELINE DION LO HARÍA, SIN PREGUNTAR POR QUÉ! ¡Y ME HA COSTADO DORMIR POR LAS NOCHES SIN QUE LO SUPIÉRAIS!_

Quiere que cuando llegue ese momento, la gente les tome en serio. Y no duden de su palabra, porque a Hamano no le importa cumplirla, pero sería un poco violento atribuirle a él solo la pérdida de la inocencia de tantos seres humanos.

Y también quiere hacerse mayor porque sabe lo que viene después de eso que hacen Hayami y él. De momento, puede conformarse con hacer todo lo posible por acercar al Hayami real al que él se imagina. El problema es que cada vez está más convencido de que no hay dos Hayamis, sino uno, y Hamano se convierte en un perro con un hueso. Quiere olisquearlo, lamerlo y morderlo, y enterrarlo en un sitio para que nadie más lo encuentre.

Hayami ha reunido valor para acariciarle la barriga, que empieza a endurecerse por el fútbol y por los años, y sube un poco y le toca el pecho. Es suave, pero es duro. Crispado contra las falanges. No puede explicarlo en ningún lenguaje conocido. Es Hamano. Nunca lo había hecho, pero ese día está un poco sensible y se le ha ocurrido que tiene que ser bonito eso de notar cómo le late el corazón contra las palmas de la mano. No se ha equivocado, y Hamano lo mira por entre el pelo que le cae sobre los ojos, negro y ondulado como la superficie de un lago por la noche. Hay algo más en sus ojos además de negro, blanco y marrón, como un niño que ya no es tan niño. Él mismo se ha quitado las gafas de aviador, siempre con la esperanza de que algún día Hayami lo haga por él. Le muerde la barbilla, la chupa y le besa en la boca y en la nariz, en el hueco de la clavícula. No quiere dejar nada sin besar, pero sabe que de momento, es lo que hay.

Hayami hace un ruidito como de aire que se cuela por las rendijas, medio quejumbroso, medio anhelante. Hamano tira de él hacia delante y se tiende sobre el colchón, él debajo; Hayami encima. Las manos recorren toda la espalda y se posan en la curva de la cintura, debajo de las axilas, dibujan _H-A-Y-A-M-I _en la base del cuello, cerca de la nuca.

Y sucede. Se muere de cintura para arriba. Porque de cintura para abajo hay demasiada sangre, y la nota espesa, como la melaza, colapsando dentro de sus venas.

—…HamanoHamanoHamano…

Hayami rueda hasta quitarse de encima. Se lleva la mano al pecho e intenta controlar el temblor que le recorre entero, como un calambrazo permanente. Si se concentra mucho se acordará de cómo respirar de nuevo. Hamano está seguro de que no están pasando por lo mismo, porque al menos Hayami aún tiene sangre en la cara. Sobre todo en la frente y en la parte alta de las mejillas.

Y no sabe si le cuesta respirar o no, pero sí sabe que se está muriendo y que necesita retomar lo que estaban haciendo para más que sea, morir a gusto.

—Por favor.

_Por favor, no te pongas las gafas, no tienes por qué verme la cara. Deberías ver la tuya. Sí, eso. La tuya es mucho mejor. Por favor, no intentes peinarte. Te queda mejor así, en serio. Por favor, acuéstate encima de mí o no sé, debajo, como tú veas. Como más te guste. Como tú prefieras._

_Pero por favor, déjame demostrarte por qué vale la pena esperar._

Hamano le coge la cara con las manos y pega la frente a la suya, lo besa de nuevo, lo respira de cerca. Sorpresivamente, Hayami le abraza por los hombros y le acaricia los brazos, hasta los codos, y luego vuelve a los hombros, usando el calor que desprende para envolverse con él. Ha tenido frío durante todo el día y necesita que Hamano desmenuce el hielo que queda en su cuerpo, por dentro. Que lo saque de abril y lo lleve volando a julio, o a agosto. _Lo que más le guste. Lo que él prefiera. Pero que lo haga ya._

Hamano lo ha recostado en la colchoneta que utilizan para hacer volteretas en las pruebas trimestrales, pero no se ha colocado encima de él. Está medio sobre él, medio no-sobre él. Tiene su mano sobre la de Hayami, descansando sobre su errático diafragma. Es todo tosquedad de principiantes. Segundos después, ya no están ahí. Se están moviendo, y cuando sendos nudillos rozan el final de la camiseta, el principio de un camino de pelusilla negra, incipiente, bajo el ombligo, suave,_ Hamano_; el final del blanco y el azul y el amarillo del Raimon, _el final pero el principio; _Hamano ruega al cielo que todo eso _esté_ ocurriendo porque Hayami también quiere eso que _está _ocurriendo.

Hayami no_ quiere_ mirar, pero eso no significa que_ quiera_ detenerlo. Que quiera detenerse. Nota la frontera entre la piel del abdomen y la cinturilla del pantalón entre los dedos, tan real y tan irreal como los jirones de un sueño del que te acabas de despertar. Hamano tiene la otra mano sobre su rodilla, y aprieta la articulación, la abarca. Se le ocurre que podría envolver a Hayami con tan solo una de sus manos.

Hayami ha metido un dedo bajo la tela, dos.

Dos que están a punto de ser tres, cuando suena la campana.

No pensaban parar, ninguno de los dos. Si la puerta no se hubiera abierto. Si no fuera la última hora lectiva en el Raimon. Si Amagi no hubiera aplastado dos conos en el último entrenamiento, y ese viernes no les tocara entrenar. Si ese no fuera el almacén del material de educación física, y allí no hubiera conos a espuertas.

Fue una suerte que Hayami no tuviera las gafas puestas. Si hubiera visto el pánico hecho carne en la cara de Hamano, en estado puro, se habría echado a llorar de vergüenza y miedo a que los encontraran.

Expuestos, adolescentes. Hayami y Hamano.

La rapidez con la que ruedan sobre la colchoneta y se atrincheran detrás de las perchas en las que cuelgan las redes para las prácticas de vóleibol y de tenis justifica su pertenencia al que ese año fue el equipo ganador del Holy Road.

—… y he pensado que como en tres semanas empiezan los finales, podríamos reducir las sesiones. Las competiciones oficiales no empiezan hasta octubre, después de todo. Los chicos se merecen un descanso.

—Y nosotros también, Haruna. Tengo ganas de que llegue el verano.

La separación de los dedos de Hamano contra su boca lo está matando. Bueno, no. No en el sentido literal. Bueno, sí. No _ese tipo de matar. _Pero ojalá lo estuviera haciendo de verdad, porque tiene ganas de levantarse con piernas de mantequilla y subirse a la cama elástica y saltar por un precipicio y matarse él mismo.

La voz de Haruna lo devuelve a la cruda realidad.

—Todos tenemos ganas de que llegue el verano. Sospecho que Kogure tiene algo preparado para finales de Junio, pero también es probable que sea como el año pasado y me regale una entrada para asistir de espectadora a un concurso de comer perritos calientes, así que prefiero no adelantarme a los acontecimientos. Aún recuerdo cómo el ganador vomitó dos salchichas enteras.

Hamano es un chico que le suele encontrar la gracia a las cosas más nimias que uno puede imaginarse. Y eso que está contando Haruna del tal Kogure es lo mejor que ha oído en mucho tiempo, pero de lo que menos ganas tiene ahora es de reírse.

—Yo sé lo que es—canturrea el entrenador Kudou.

Hayami mira a Hamano por encima del hombro. Haruna está en peligro, ¿cómo puede no darse cuenta? Es evidente que alguien ha secuestrado al entrenador, y a saber las torturas a las que podía estar sometiéndolo en aquel mismo segmento temporal. Ese impostor acaba de _**CANTURREAR, **_y escuchar cómo una voz tan monótona imprime esa nota de musicalidad a su timbre les provocará pesadillas durante un mes.

—Seguro que te lo ha contado pensando que me lo contarías. Quiere confundirme. Kogure es así de retorcido—suspira Haruna. Hayami piensa que lo lógico sería que lo dijera con desdén, incluso con un poco de alarma. Pero había suspirado, como si lo que acabase de decir fuera _estamos tan enamorados, Kudou-san. Es el hombre de mi vida._

—Bueno, puede que incluso a alguien como él le guste Venecia. Parecía bastante sincero cuando me lo dijo. Y si nos paramos a pensarlo y nos ponemos en su lugar, la perspectiva de hacerse pasar por gondolero, robar una góndola, inundar el canal de ranas de goma, protagonizar la primera persecución en góndola de la historia y ser primera plana en todos los periódicos resulta bastante…

La voz estrangulada de Haruna lo corta.

— ¿Venecia? No. Es Kogure. Él no… vaya, ahora sí que tengo miedo.

Los otros tres la escuchan taconeando por el parqué. Solo uno la contempla de soslayo.

—Bueno. En caso de que te arrepintieras siempre podrías venir conmigo y con los chicos al Orgullo Gay. Tengo entendido que este año el viejo Daisuke ha conseguido una carroza. Intuyo que Aphrodi ha vuelto a hacer de las suyas.

Haruna se lo piensa antes de responder.

— ¿Con quién vas?

—Con Genda y Sakuma. Llevan meses intentado convencer a Fudou, pero no ha habido manera. Bueno, la semana pasada salieron con él y con Kidou; y Fudou bebió y fumó demasiado y dijo que iría solo si tu hermano se acostaba con él disfrazado de Betty Espagueti, por eso del pelo.

Haruna los emboba a todos con esa risa que le nace en el corazón y que parece poco usada, potente y limpia.

—Dios… te adoro, de verdad. Y a mi cuñado también, dicho sea de paso—confiesa entre réplicas de risa contagiosa—. Aunque me arrepiento de que estés aquí escuchándome, porque seguramente se lo contarás y me pedirá que volvamos a cantar _Barbie Girl _en ese karaoke dejado de la mano de dios,pero vaya, el daño ya está hecho. Lo importante es, ¿convencieron a Kidou?

—Me tienen en ascuas, si te digo la verdad. Pero mañana por la tarde tengo una reunión con él, Hibiki, Daisuke, Hiroto, Midorikawa, Fubuki, Megane y Aphrodi para ponernos al corriente de lo que ha averiguado cada uno desde la final del Holy Road, así que seguramente surgirá el tema. No sé si vendrá Someoka, porque está fuera de Japón ahora mismo, pero Fubuki dice que hará todo lo posible por llegar a tiempo. Tú no sabes nada, ¿eh? Son órdenes expresas de Kidou, y, quién sabe, lleva demasiados años con Fudou. Si no lo han dejado todavía es porque tarde o temprano, uno de los dos, normalmente Kidou, acaba cediendo ante el otro. En el fondo es bastante justo.

—Ya lo creo. Puedo asegurarte que a Kidou le quedarán de muerte las plataformas rojas. Es su color. ¿Sabes? Creo que me iré con Kogure a Venecia. Pero si no me llegan las fotos, puedes empezar a perseguir a Natsumi o a Aki para que sean tus ayudantes, porque te abandonaré. Y Fuyuka está demasiado ocupada en el hospital.

—Tu amenaza me sobrecoge. Sé que no podrías dejarme jamás de los jamases, pero te llegarán las fotos. Si quieres puedo trucarlas y añadir bocadillos con frases graciosas. Se me da bien.

—Tienes razón—claudica—. No podría dejarte nunca. Por cierto, cuando acabe el entrenamiento acuérdate de pasarme el número de Aphrodi. Tenemos que organizarle a Natsumi la despedida de soltera antes de que Endou cambie de opinión otra vez y Kogure tenga tiempo de ponerse a investigar.

— ¿Por qué no lo invitas? No me mires así. Piénsalo, es lo mejor que puedes hacer. Acuérdate del año pasado, cuando Touko estaba a punto de darle el sí quiero a Rika y Kogure irrumpió en los juzgados montado en aquel poni y con un coro de Góspel cantando _Urabe Rika, ¿cuándo serás mía? Si me quisieras, todo te da_…

—Yo también estaba ahí, Kudou. Nunca llegó a decirme cómo se enteró del lugar y la fecha de la boda. Quiero decir, la invitación que le dio Rika era falsa.

—Es Kogure.

Los pasos se fueron apagando como una brasa a la intemperie.

Hamano no habló hasta que se cercioraron de estar completamente solos. Se sentó a lo indio a su lado y escupió con fastidio:

—Si hacerse mayor es eso, qué quieres que te diga, casi que prefiero quedarme así.

Hayami sonrió abochornado y decidió que al tal Kogure sería mejor no conocerlo nunca.

* * *

"_**Lot´s of people out to make-believe they´re livin´. Can´t decide who they should be." **_**Peace of mind, Boston.**

Rodeados de deberes de química; partituras de Giuseppe Verdi cubriendo la moqueta.

Shindou mordisquea el extremo del lápiz que sostiene entre los dedos índice y pulgar, los ojos cobrizos y descafeinados patinando sobre los picos de las corchetas y entre los redondeles de las claves de sol, en busca de la concentración que ese día huye de él, como una pastilla de jabón entre manos mojadas. Cuando se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo, deja el lápiz en el suelo y su vista emprende el vuelo hacia el exterior, los pétalos de flor de cerezo deslizándose sobre las ventanas de la habitación de Minamisawa.

Huele a primavera, a chocolate demasiado espeso y a cinco minutos más a las siete de la mañana. A escalofríos que dan calor y mejillas arreboladas por la nieve que ya se ha evaporado de los tejados. Huele a polen y a colores pastel, a fresas recién recogidas y a zumo de pomelo y limón. A aguamiel. Sabe a hacer malabares con manzanas, sabe al invierno que muere y da paso a algo completamente nuevo, joven y dulzón, como líquido y poco profundo, dejando ver el fondo.

Huele y sabe a abril.

Las rachas de viento son cañonazos rosas y amarillos contra el cristal, y Shindou se concede unos minutos para pensar que no es justo, antes de estirar las piernas acalambradas y rascarse el hueco entre los dedos con el pulgar.

No es justo que durante un verano de finales de los ochenta, alguien de la familia de Minamisawa hubiera creído conveniente plantar cerezos y lichis frente a la fachada principal de la mansión. Años después, Shindou piensa en Kirino Ranmaru, que _debería_ estar ahí con él, pero que _no tiene_ _por qué_ estar ahí, aguantando sus regañinas y sus _tú sigue mordiendo el lápiz, a mí me da lo mismo que lo mismo me da. Ya ves, al que le van a poner aparatos va a ser a ti. _Porque es Kirino el que tiene esa manía, NO él. Y le parece bastante absurdo acogerla de esa manera, como si fuera suya, así que intenta despejarse un poco, decirse a sí mismo que no se trata de un mecanismo subconsciente, que no estaba pensando en Kirino antes de hacer rodar la maderilla medio roída entre los dientes, sino después. Que es ese gesto el que lo ha traído a su mente, como la corriente escupe un náufrago a tierra firme, y ya.

Kirino tiene el móvil apagado. Eso no representa ningún problema para Shindou, claro.

_Claro que no, Shindou. Menuda tontería. Claro que no representa ningún problema para ti._

Claro que si le ha dejado dos mensajes de voz y no le ha devuelto la llamada es porque todavía no lo ha encendido.

_Claro que es por eso, Shindou._

_Pero, o sea._

_¿Por qué lo tiene apagado? _

Si era cierto aquello de que normalmente los humanos empleaban el diez por ciento de su capacidad cerebral, Shindou solo le pedía a su cerebro que ahorrase un poco y empezara a plantearse la posibilidad de trabajar con un cuatro por ciento. El otro seis restante parecía estar diluido en una masa caótica de acuarela rosa y azul, con unas pinceladas de beige. Y era ese seis por ciento el que encharcaba el resto de su cerebro, infestándolo todo y colapsando en una mezcla de _rosazul _que afectaba a su percepción temporal, porque la última hora y media que se había pegado haciendo el tonto no le parecía una hora y media. Ni siquiera sabía si le parecía más o menos de hora y media. Dentro de poco empezaría a babear, y no se daría cuenta hasta que viera el alfombrado oscurecido y la cara de pocos amigos de Minamisawa.

_Y por si fuera poco. _

¿Con qué se encontraba cuando miraba por la ventana?

**~PANORÁMICA DE SHINDOU~**

**Un cielo sin nubes.**

_Azul. _Y Con esas flores rosas. _Rosas. _Insultantemente rosas. Son tan rosas que está convencido de que no son de verdad, de que hay un andamio colgando bajo la ventana y un individuo subido a él, coloreando las flores con espray y lanzándolas hacia arriba, pero resiste el impulso de asomarse a confirmar su teoría.

Mirar por la ventana evidentemente no es una opción. Es como estar ante una versión de Los nenúfares de Monet.

Y también está eso otro.

Porque de alguna manera, que unas flores _rosas _te recuerden a tu mejor amigo no es una buena señal.

—Capitán.

Shindou tarda un par de segundos en darse cuenta de que le está hablando a él, a pesar de que están solos en la habitación.

—Perdona, hoy estoy un poco lento de reflejos. Creo que es por la alergia.

No es mentira. Del todo. Dejémoslo en una mentirijilla piadosa, de esas que no hacen daño a nadie. Le pican la nariz y los ojos, pero en todo caso, es mucho más soportable que tener que aceptar que el suicidio podría ser la única solución a esa otra patología que le incita a _ver_ a Kirino donde _le gustaría ver_ flores.

—He conseguido la ficha. Pensé que te gustaría echarle un vistazo; no puedo llevarla al instituto como si fuera una revista.

Le tiende lo que buenamente podrían ser treinta folios que Shindou no sabe de dónde ha sacado. Y eso que ha estado atento, eh.

Algunos son de distinto tamaño y sobresalen de los demás. El primero tiene marcas, como si lo hubieran grapado y desgrapado más de una vez para añadir hojas. No puede evitar quedarse sin aliento un momento, los ojos del Luca Nazorine de la foto en blanco y negro igual de filosos que los del de carne y hueso.

En el mundo había más personas como él, por desgracia. Shindou no las conocía, por suerte. Pero podía imaginar con total nitidez cómo se encontraban y formaban un club.

**~EL CLUB~**

**Perfil de los integrantes:**

**-Nariz aguileña.**

**-Más entradas que un campo de fútbol.**

**-Menos brillo en la mirada que un pedazo de carbón.**

**-Ojos que dicen algo así como **_**¿qué color te gusta más para el mango del hacha con el que me dispongo a amputarte el pie izquierdo? Yo apuesto por el rojo, así me ahorro el tema de las manchas en el felpudo, ¿no te parece?**_

**-Gato persa en el brazo de un sofá mullido y puro habano (opcionales).**

**-Zapatos exageradamente largos y relucientes, estilo payaso Fofito.**

—En la tercera, cuarta y quinta página figuran algunos de los crímenes políticos más destacables que se le atribuyen—tose Minamisawa, con la mano delante de la boca. Es evidente que le interesa que se salte la primera hoja—. Obviamente, para cometer un crimen político hace falta ser político. Pienso que pudo ser el tesorero en la sombra de algún partido grande, pero no he encontrado nada sólido que lo refute.

Después de lo que Kirino les había contado mes y medio atrás y de la investigación que Minamisawa y él llevaban en secreto desde hacía tres semanas, suponía que Nazorine no se dedicaría a robar caramelos a los niños, precisamente. Pero tres páginas enteras para _algunos _crímenes políticos era más de lo que Shindou esperaba.

—…malversación de fondos públicos, tráfico de influencias, evasión de impuestos…—leía ensimismado—…vaya. No es lo que se dice un alma cándida.

—Me temo que no. Tiene la presunción de inocencia, pero más abajo verás que llegó a estar imputado por cinco formas diferentes de fraude a la ley, entre ellas el blanqueo de capitales.

Eso tenía sentido.

—Claro. Si tus sospechas están en lo cierto y es uno de los grandes del narcotráfico, gran parte de los beneficios que obtiene son ilegales.

—Y Nazorine necesita que no lo sean, o al menos, que no lo parezcan. Le conviene que su dinero circule sin problemas por el sistema financiero.

Minamisawa y Shindou intercambian una mirada. El primero por encima de las gafas de montura negra, el segundo por encima del dossier.

— ¿Sabes Shindou? La diferencia entre los grupos criminales y el crimen organizado es que en el segundo existen personas que, gracias a ciertos vínculos, no reciben sanciones por los delitos que cometen. ¿Entiendes lo que eso significa?

_Sí. Lo entiendo perfectamente. Minamisawa, esto nos queda grande._

—Vínculos políticos.

—Sí. Al principio pensé en los partidos más conservadores, pero existen indicios sólidos de que tiene contactos entre las coaliciones de izquierda. Se le da bien socializar—ironiza.

—Minamisawa, ¿de dónde has sacado toda esta información?

—Uno de mis primos estudia tercero de Derecho. Ayer vino a casa con mi tío a hacernos una visita, y con la excusa de que sentía curiosidad por el Campus Virtual, utilizó mi portátil para enseñármelo. Lo tengo programado de tal forma que para borrar el historial, tienes que hacerlo dos veces. Cuando mi primo y mi tío se fueron abrí la página de nuevo y usé el buscador de la Universidad Inazuma para meterme en el _West Law. _¿Recuerdas esa sentencia del Tribunal Supremo que encontraste en el despacho de tu padre la semana pasada?

El padre de Shindou es juez, y en una de las librerías de su despacho guarda un fichero rojo. En realidad, es algo más que un fichero. Es una auténtica compilación de sentencias internacionales sin resolver, transcritas al japonés. Una pequeña colección. A Shindou siempre le ha gustado escuchar a su padre cuando habla de trabajo. No emplea palabras complicadas que le hagan parecer más inteligente de lo que es. Shindou lo admira por eso; no es más sabio el que destaca sobre los ignorantes, sino el que sabe transmitirles sus conocimientos.

—_En Italia no quedan muchos jueces con ganas de desmantelar la mafia. Es un sueño de principiantes_—_dijo aquella mañana en la que partió a China, apurando la taza de café sin leche ni azúcar. No se había afeitado. A su esposa le gustaba más así._

—_Pero se supone que todos somos iguales ante la ley_—_comentó Shindou, dejando la tostada en su plato._

_Su padre tenía la lengua detrás de los dientes, que retuvieron las palabras y la risa que no dejó salir._

— _¿Más café, señor Shindou?_

—_Heinek, ¿cuántas veces tendré que pedirte que me llames solo Shindou?_

—_Probablemente muchas más, señor Shindou. Pero mientras, puedo ofrecerle un poco más de café._

_Los dos Shindou sonrieron con sus ojos de metal marrón, y Shindou padre tomó una taza más de café._

El viaje se había alargado, pero volverían a Japón esa tarde y con un poco de suerte, cenarían en casa.

Shindou solo había tenido que insistirle a Heinek durante tres días enteros. La puerta del despacho estaba cerrada con llave.

—_Si me dice lo que necesita puedo entrar y buscárselo, señorito Shindou._

—_Es que no estoy seguro de que esté ahí._

_Es que no estoy seguro de lo que espero encontrar._

Finalmente, y aprovechando una pausa que había hecho el hombre para atender una llamada del padre de Minamisawa, Shindou había arramplado con el racimo de llaves de la mesa de la cocina y, discretamente, había corrido escaleras arriba. Lo cual no fue mucho más discreto de lo que habría sido, por ejemplo, un chico con el pelo rosa y los ojos azules vestido de mimo haciendo malabares en el patio de una cárcel. Con el corazón en un puño y tres intentos fallidos, estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando la cerradura cedió con un _clic._

Se arrepintió nada más entrar. Las paredes estaban repletas de libros, archivadores y ficheros, casi todos negros, grises o azul marino. Gracias a eso encontró el fichero rojo. Fue como el botón de destrucción total en la mesa de control. Igual de llamativo. El título _(Casos Abiertos. Nivel Internacional)_ lo decidió a sacarlo de entre _Reformas del Código Penal. Edición 2003 _y un diccionario Japonés-Francés. Por supuesto, no se quedó en el despacho. Salió rápido, casi olvidándose de cerrar la puerta, y llegó a su habitación dando saltitos. No encontró la sentencia de Nazorine hasta dos horas después.

—_Señorito Shindou, ¿ha terminado con las llaves? El señor Minamisawa ha hablado con su padre, y me ha pedido que lo acompañe a uno de los almacenes del Puerto. Hace unos días adquirimos un par de cuadros que podrían interesarle para la próxima subasta._

Decir que Shindou se puso rojo de vergüenza sería un eufemismo.

—Cómo olvidarla—suspiró.

—Pues introduje el código en la base de datos, y encontré varios enlaces relacionados con Nazorine, además de la sentencia original.

Shindou estaba impresionado. Minamisawa era su mano derecha en el campo. Y cuando lo eligió, lo hizo a conciencia; meticuloso en sus labores, perfeccionista con los resultados, no dejaba cabos sueltos. Pero, ¿de verdad? Es decir, la mitad de los delitos de Nazorine prescribirían ese mismo año, pero por muchos contactos que tuviera, por muchos kilómetros que se hubiera alejado de Italia, ¿cómo podía dormir tranquilo a sabiendas de que en internet circulaban páginas enteras que respaldaban a aquellos de los que había huido para no acabar en la cárcel? Es más, no es que hubiera venido a Japón de vacaciones, que se dijera.

El Sector V, nada más ni nada menos. Shindou no sabía si arriesgarse tanto merecía ser calificado como un acto de bravuconería y confianza rebosante en uno mismo digno de debate o como algo muy arriesgado, a secas.

Además, Minamisawa tenía quince años. Y lo que tiene entre sus manos parece un trabajo de profesionales.

—Ve al final de la vigésima página—indica Minamisawa, incorporándose y dejando el libro de química sobre el escritorio.

Shindou lo hizo.

Y palideció.

_Dios mío. Minamisawa. Esto nos queda demasiado grande. No podemos seguir._

—Él…

El móvil de Minamisawa sonando rasga los puntos suspensivos de la intervención de Shindou, como haciéndoles un favor. Censurando lo que el chico no quiere decir en voz alta y Minamisawa prefiere no volver a escuchar.

—Kurama-kun, ¿no quedamos en que te llamaba más tarde? Sé que soy como una droga para ti, pero…

Shindou recobra un poco el color; incluso está tentado de sonreír cuando Minamisawa aleja el móvil de su cara todo lo que su brazo le permite. A Shindou le parece oír algo similar a una amenaza mortal al otro lado de la línea. Sin embargo, reprime el impulso cuando Minamisawa muda la expresión relajada y (Shindou conocía a Minamisawa de sobra, y sabía que era así con todo el mundo. Pero con Kurama siempre había habido algo diferente. Algo que era incapaz de situar con exactitud, pero que estaba ahí, entre los dos. Como un río entre dos orillas. Una especie de _territorialidad. _De territorialidad, sí. Algo _posesivo_. Exagerado por parte de Minamisawa y negado por parte de Kurama. Kirino y él, por ejemplo, también eran mejores amigos, pero cada uno tenía su espacio. A Shindou incluso le parecía bien, no le parecía mal que hubiera ido a los Galgos esa tarde. Que fuera en compañía de Sokko… bueno. Desde aquella noche en la que a Kirino se le saltaron las lágrimas hace lo que puede por tragarse ciertas cosas, que saben un poco a caramelo quemado cuando le bajan por la garganta) juguetona en una de ansiedad.

Aun estando nervioso, es turbador cómo Minamisawa actúa con esa elegancia tan natural que lo caracteriza. Lánguido, ágil, Minamisawa. Cómo no se le enredan los dedos al sacar la estilográfica azul de la mochila colgada en la silla y apunta algo en uno de los márgenes de la libreta. Ni siquiera se le deformaba la caligrafía al escribir a mayor velocidad. No amaga ningún gesto, no emplea ni uno de más.

—Voy para allá.

A Shindou no le da tiempo a preguntar qué ocurre, porque a la par que Minamisawa se despide de Kurama y se pasa un jersey lila por la cabeza, es el móvil de Shindou el que empieza a vibrar en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros. Tiene el número registrado; la llamada proviene de la secretaría del Raimon.

Minamisawa escucha la voz de Kurama ahogarse entre los pitidos que anuncian la llamada entrante.

— ¿Diga?—preguntan Shindou y él a destiempo.

— _¿Minamisawa Atsushi, delegado de 2ºC?_

— _¿Takuto Shindou?_

—El que viste y calza.

—Sí. Soy yo. ¿Con quién hablo?

—_Soy Rafi, le pido perdón por adelantado, pero el Consejo Escolar acaba de convocar una junta urgente. Le agradeceríamos su asistencia._

—_Takuto, soy Matsuyama; del departamento de Filosofía. Tienes que venir al Raimon._

— ¿Cuándo?

—_Lo antes posible._

Les cuelgan antes de que formulen _por qué. _

— ¿Qué vamos a…?—empezó Shindou, dubitativo. Minamisawa tomó cuatro cosas.

**~LAS COSAS~**

**1. La iniciativa.**

**2. El móvil.**

**3. La muñeca de Shindou.**

**4. El pomo de la puerta.**

— ¡Minamisawa! ¡Mis partituras!

—Volveremos. Tenemos que encontrar a Müller.

* * *

"_**Happiness, more or less, it´s just a change in me; something in my liberty**_**." Lucky Man, The Verbe.**

_Así como la voz de Shindou se tomó su tiempo para cambiar, a la de Sokko no le llevó más de una tarde. Kirino cree que tiene sentido. _

_Sokko se rige por unas reglas lógico-metafísicas diferentes a las que siguen los demás mortales. Cuando pegaron el estirón, hubo una época comprendida entre antes y después de los quince en la que no terminaban de adaptarse a sus propios cuerpos, como si hubieran crecido demasiado deprisa. Un par de meses después, la estatura de Kirino rozaba la media y su anatomía hacía lo posible por deshacerse de las formas redondeadas y aniñadas. Fue una de esas guerras que nadie ganó. _

_Esbelto como un junco, causaba la ilusión óptica de ser más alto de lo que era; la barbilla afilada y los músculos de los hombros irradiando una fuerza que antes no estaba ahí. _

_Decir que Sokko llegó a ser muy,_ muy_ alto sería quedarse corto._

— ¡Dios!

—Joder Kirino, eres el peor. Te lo juro. La mayoría de las tías preferirían haberse puesto la gorra antes que enredarse con todas las putas ramas del parque.

_Las piernas dobladas no le cabían bajo la mesa. La espalda de nadador, los ojos rasgados y los incisivos ligeramente más largos de lo que deberían; había días en los que el cuerpo de Sokko se le quedaba pequeño, como un caramelo demasiado grande para su envoltorio. Grande y desgarbado. _

Desgarbado._ Es la palabra perfecta para definirlo._

Desgarbado y puntiagudo. _No es solo la dentadura. Sokko_ _está compuesto de formas puntiagudas. Hasta el pico de la "A" parece una punta de flecha cuando es Sokko el que está escribiendo._

—No me digas. Pues la mayoría de los TÍOS prefieren enredarse con todas las putas ramas del parque antes que hacerse un moño y aceptar tu estúpida gorra infestada de pulgas.

Sokko decide dejarlo ahí.

Tal vez la mayoría de la gente que no conoce a Kirino preferiría seguir tentando a la suerte, pero la mayoría de los que sí lo hacen no se lo piensan dos veces cuando lo oyen decir _putas _y _estúpida _en la misma frase. Su sarcasmo cortante por los bordes y recubierto de óxido para infectar las rozaduras se encarga de persuadir al resto.

No hace falta ser muy listo para limitarse a despejarle el camino y ayudarlo a escalar algún que otro montículo pequeño de tierra seca y roca. Reemprenden el trayecto sin hablar, a pesar de que realmente ninguno está enfadado. Es un silencio agradable y natural; una de esas pocas cosas comunes entre ellos. Son tan diferentes en tantos ámbitos que prefieren mostrarle al otro de lo que están hablando, lo que están pensando, por aquello tan manido de que una imagen vale más que mil palabras. Lo que les satisface hasta hacerlos alcanzar el punto que solemos denominar como "ser feliz."

Hace años se organizaban carreras de galgos en la ciudad. El recinto era grande y tenía forma de óvalo, como las pistas de atletismo, y detrás de las gradas había una cascada diminuta que se arqueaba sobre salientes y relieves calizos y se espumaba en el arco que describía la caída del agua. Hace más de una década que no se celebran, y _casi_ todos los habitantes de Inazuma parecen haberse olvidado del Parque de los Galgos.

Tres meses después de conocer a Kariya Masaki, y en uno de sus arrebatos, Kirino aventuró que seguramente el nombre se le había ocurrido a alguno de sus antepasados.

El agua se ha estancado y bajo la capa verde de fango es inviable adivinar la presencia de las ranas.

Decimos _casi _todos porque Los Galgos se ha convertido en una especie de segundo hogar para siete chicos. Un pequeño paraíso sin fronteras que lo cerquen. Sin nombre y sin dueños, relativamente.

Es un lugar que les pertenece. Un lugar al que pertenecen.

Descubren a dos de ellos al atravesar la última cortina de hojas verdes y carnosas, que se quejan al ser apartadas con aspereza.

— ¡Qué pasa yogures! Kirino-kun, ¿de dónde vienes? Ese nido de golondrinas es digno de un concurso de belleza. De belleza canina, digo.

— ¿Te gusta? Se me ocurrió que con estas pintas encajaría mejor en el grupo—bufa. El niño que acababa de hablar sonríe y le tiende la mano. Si no fuera por el verde acuoso en las pupilas, la levísima variación entre la tonalidad de las pieles y el nórdico exagerado en la melena sería una copia extraordinaria de Afuro Terumi en su adolescencia. Al menos físicamente. "Blondie" Tomohisa se alegra de que Kirino haya venido esa tarde. Cuando estás acostumbrado a convivir con seis salvajes (siete cuando a Kaiji le da por unirse a la fiesta) la comparecencia ocasional de Kirino es como un bálsamo para tu alma.

La maestría con la que esquiva a Sokko cuando este salta sobre él para _saludarlo_ está forjada a base de casi tres años de amistad. Es como un chucho que menea la cola cuando su amo llega a casa.

Tomohisa no es como Kirino. A él no le importa recogerse el pelo y atárselo descuidadamente en lo alto de la coronilla. Tiene el cabello tan fino que es un milagro que no se le deshaga el moño, que se sostiene hasta con un lápiz o un palillo chino. A veces va así al instituto, cuando no dispone de tiempo/ganas de peinarse. Ahora duda bastante que en un futuro inmediato tenga ánimos de volver a hacérselo de nuevo, o de mancharse la ropa de babas de perro, así que gira sobre una pierna y Sokko resbala encima del cuarto figurante de la escena.

Nozomi es un chico de color, cuya prioridad en la vida parece ser ahorrar el máximo de energía posible durante los próximos veinte años. Ni siquiera se sacude cuando le llueven los cincuenta y ocho kilos de Sokko. Se limita a interrumpir su concierto de ronquidos en Do mayor durante un microsegundo, para luego incrementar la intensidad.

Sokko no se queja del raspón que se acaba de hacer en el codo, pero gruñe algo en dirección a Tomohisa. Puede controlar su talante si quiere. Más o menos. Descarga su frustración sobre Nozomi, haciéndole una pinza con los dedos en el puente de la nariz para despertarlo. O matarlo, conociendo la profundidad de su sueño.

— ¿Dónde están los demás?—pregunta Kirino recorriendo el perímetro con la mirada. Están en un claro rodeado de árboles que lo salvaguardan a medias del sol, y la luz que se filtra llega hasta ellos verde y envolvente. Tropical. Ideal para la primavera que empieza a despuntar en las corolas de los hibiscos del Parque de los Galgos.

Entre toses, Nozomi se ha despertado, y, con las rastas cortas aún en la cara, trata de asfixiar a Sokko.

Son como perros. _Galgos._ Morderse las orejas y lamerse los hocicos los unos a los otros forma parte de la diversión.

—Han ido un momento al depósito. Y adivina a quién le ha tocado quedarse cuidando al Bello Durmiente—resopla Tomohisa, desplomándose en uno de los tres sillones que presiden el claro, sin prestarles atención a los otros dos. El flequillo revoloteando como una nube color limón sobre su frente. _Joder._ _Qué gracioso es_. Sokko siempre lo piensa. Nunca lo dice.

El relleno del mueble se sale por los lados (no podías pedirle más a un sillón sacado del punto limpio ilícitamente) y hay un poco de polvo por todas partes porque no limpian desde la semana pasada. Les tocaba a Shizen y a Sokko, que no son muy conocidos por su afán por la limpieza.

—Buenos días, Kirino-kun—bosteza Nozomi, desperezándose y dejando en paz a Sokko. Avanza arrastrando los pies hacia donde está Tomohisa y se tira sin demasiado estilo sobre su regazo, como un niño con un oso de peluche que ha mojado la cama—. Buenos días, Blondie.

—Son las cinco de la tarde.

Kirino opta por apartar los picones más grandes con los pies y sentarse en el suelo, las rodillas a la altura de los hombros.

— ¿Tan temprano? Despiértame a las seis.

—Ah, no, de eso nada. Que después por la noche no pegas ojo.

—A las seis.

Hay cosas que Tomohisa tiene que decir en voz alta de vez en cuando, exteriorizarlas, pero no es de los que insisten. En eso se parece un poco a Teisei. La diferencia es que a Teisei le hacen caso a la primera. Y como Tomohisa no insiste, a él no le hacen caso. Pero sospecha que si se calla todo lo que piensa se acabará volviendo tan animal como ellos, y no puede permitírselo.

— ¡CUIDADO! ¡UNA ANACONDA!

—A mí me parece más una lombriz de tierra. Ah, no. Es Shizen, que está desnudo.

—Muérete.

Cuatro voces se acercan. Shizen, los gemelos y Teisei. Están riéndose. Ladrando. _Galgos._

—Míralos. Se vanaglorian de su propia mediocridad—murmura Tomohisa, acariciándole distraídamente las rastas a Nozomi, que ya se ha subido al tren Realidad-Mundo de los sueños. Kirino se pregunta de dónde saca tanta serenidad. Sokko se pregunta de dónde saca tantas palabras. En su última clase, Matsuyama dijo que un humano promedio usa unas trescientas palabras para comunicarse. Tomohisa no es un humano promedio, seguro. El descaro con el que pronuncia "mediocridad", como cambiando la última d por una z, despierta en Sokko deseos injustificados de tirar a Nozomi del sillón abajo. Pero eso tampoco lo dice nunca. Ni siquiera lo piensa.

Nozomi es como un hermano para él. Y Tomohisa también. Tiene derecho a buscarles las cosquillas cuando le apetece. Sokko es solo un perro con un calcetín usado.

Shizen es el primero en aparecer. Viene como Dios lo trajo al mundo, salvo por las zapatillas que su madre le compró la semana pasada (y que cuando vea rebozadas de barro tirará a la basura sin miramientos, como Shizen ha planeado que ocurrirá), los calcetines y las ingles cubiertas de barro; y Kirino entiende a Blondie cuando se refiere a ellos como "animales". Shizen desprende una fiereza propia de un depredador de caza por Suramérica, como de pantera que lleva días sin comer. Es un planeta con campo gravitatorio propio, y atrae a gran cantidad de satélites. Shizen es hambre, altivez e intensidad. Tormenta y todos esos fenómenos que unos pocos pueden predecir pero que nadie puede controlar. Las greñas negras le bailan sobre los hombros bronceados y los ojos parduzcos. Le faltan las pupilas alargadas para terminar de parecerse un gato inmenso. Hamano siente una callada admiración por él. No ese tipo de admiración que las chicas y algún que otro chico le profesan desde esa edad. Ha repetido un curso, y en el Raimon existen dos tipos de personas.

**~DOS TIPOS DE PERSONA~**

**Los que prefieren a Shizen con perilla.**

**Los que prefieren a Shizen con barba.**

Hamano lo prefiere con barba porque aparenta más edad. _Más hombre. Más pelo._

Sokko lo prefiere cuando no hace eso que siempre hace de agredir el sillón en el que están Blondie y Nozomi. Sí, agredir. Decir que se sienta sería el colmo del cinismo.

—Papá está en casa—sonríe—Kirino, espero que no te importe.

Se refiere a su desnudez. A Kirino no le importa. Pasa tres horas a la semana en un vestuario de chicos. Ha visto más de lo que le gustaría.

—Eres brillante, Shizen. Brillante. Gracias por sentarte con el culo lleno de mierda en mi sillón. En serio, gracias—dice Tomohisa. Shizen le pasa un brazo musculado (todo lo musculado que puede tenerlo un chico de quince años que juega al baloncesto en los Loopies Inazuma) por los hombros y emplea una de esas tácticas que le suelen garantizar resultados positivos con las chicas del Raimon. Midori es otra historia.

Otra historia relacionada con una proposición suicida por parte de Shizen y, a posteriori, un moretón decorando su ojo izquierdo. No por nada Midori se ha convertido en su única amiga. Y sin esforzarse ni nada, para desconcierto de muchos. Es Shizen el que tiene que poner orden en los pasillos para que la dejen llegar a su taquilla. A veces, cuando tiene _sus días, _le habla de Nishiki, de que _no es que lo eche de menos, pero no sé, era divertido_ y de que la diadema azul con la que siempre se recoge el pelo _está un poco gastada, pero para que Nishiki se acuerde de tu cumpleaños… bueno. Es una odisea. Ya me compraré otra, ¿me acompañas? Podemos ir a Trianne la semana que viene. A Akane no le gusta ir de compras. _

Siempre era la semana que viene.

—No es mierda; es barro y me alegra que te guste. Quería darle un toque personal, no sé.

Tomohisa se lo sacude de encima con languidez. Si hay algo peor que las babas de perro son las babas de pantera.

—Pues te felicito. No hay nada más personal que esto. Ah, sí. Podrías mear el sillón. Sería la máxima expresión de la personalidad.

Shizen se ríe entre dientes.

_Es un maldito genio_, piensa Sokko.

—Eso le pega más a Sokko, ¿no crees? Lo de marcar el territorio es cosa de perros.

El gruñido de Sokko sirve de contestación.

—Despellejar gatos vivos también es cosa de perros.

—Tengamos la fiesta en paz.

Teisei estaba tardando en pronunciarse. Es el único además de Tomohisa que le estrecha la mano a Kirino. Y también el único que parece no tener interés en hostigar a nadie con la toma de posesión por el sillón favorito de Tomohisa. Teisei es, sin lugar a dudas, el líder de la manada. No ha elegido serlo, lo cual lo convierte automáticamente en el verdadero líder. Es una especie de otoño hecho carne. Ojos marrones, piel canela, pelo castaño, pecas color café a ambos lados de la nariz. Incluso los labios, finos y permanentemente curvados hacia arriba, son naranjas. Teisei es todo armonía y suavidad en cada ángulo de su fisiología.

—Paso a la realeza.

Los Glastonbury son ingleses, pero llevan toda la vida en Japón. Su madre es la dirigente de la principal empresa importadora de té a nivel nacional. _GlastonTea´s._ Rubio ceniza y chocolate en la mirada, constituyen la clase alta de los Galgos. Es un título por el que Shizen no competiría ni bajo amenaza de muerte. Repudia ser conocido por el apellido Bassicuny antes que por jugar en los Loopies Inazuma, por estudiar en el Raimon, por ser el que más cerca está de llevar a cabo un _Impossible_ después de Blondie o sencillamente, por ser Shizen.

Pero no nos confundamos. Los gemelos no alardean de su posición. No mucho. Lo hacen cuando están en confianza y para molestar a Shizen, cuya crometofobia está lejos de darles pena. Shizen se mofa de cómo levantan el meñique hasta para beber de una cantimplora. Ellos solo se comportan como Shizen espera que se comporten. Les encanta decirle que no a sus _planazo para este sábado_, _señoritas_ porque han quedado con el pequeño de los Minamisawa para jugar al golf.

—Échame una mano, Rudy—entre él y Eliot levantan uno de los almohadones del sillón azul metalizado que la lluvia y el tiempo han desvaído. Mientras su hermano hace palanca con el almohadón, Rudy saca la guitarra de su escondite. Primero asoma la cabeza enclavijada, después la cejilla y luego todo el mástil.

Shizen arquea las cejas con fastidio. Quiere una explicación y la quiere ya.

—Oh, vamos. Casi tengo el _Impossible_, ¿no podemos dejarlo para el sábado? Las pistas están a cinco minutos.

Los Glastonbury niegan con la cabeza al unísono. Derecha. Izquierda. Otra vez derecha.

—Nozomi está dormido—se excusa Eliot con una sonrisa de dientes rectos.

—Pues se le despierta—lo corta el mayor.

—Y sería toda una descortesía de nuestra parte irnos a las pistas hoy. Tenemos visita—prosigue Rudy con voz monocorde, sin molestarse en levantar la vista de las cuerdas de la guitarra, las cuales está tensando. Literal y metafóricamente.

_Así que es eso. _

Son listas, esas dos sabandijas. Pero no podrán con él. Aunque decir que no disfruta de la pantomima sería una canallada. Bien sabe Shizen que a esos dos les importa poco o nada despertar a Nozomi. Como si no lo hubieran hecho antes, todos ellos. ¡Hasta Teisei lo ha despertado alguna vez! Claro que estaban en clase de Francés y le tocaba leer a él.

No. Lo que pasa es que les gusta retarlo. Es un pulso constante entre los tres. Dos contra uno, porque comprenden que por separado no tienen nada que hacer contra Shizen. _Son astutos, estos ingleses._

—Para todo hay una primera vez, ¿no?—presiona.

—No creo que sea buena idea—empieza Kirino.

—Yo tampoco—secunda Sokko. ¿Cómo va a ser buena idea? Es la peor de las ideas, de hecho. Se trata de un mecanismo complicado, pero apuesta los siete piercings de la oreja a que Shindou (que lo lleva saludando toda la semana, pero no se fía) conseguiría echarle la culpa si Kirino se hiciera algún rasguño en un sitio visible. Y ojo, que está apostando los siete piercings. La cosa va en serio. Junto con su mp4 es la posesión material que más valora de todas las que tiene, y no tiene muchas. La segunda es su tabla de skate, y esa la obtuvo él solito. Los piercings fueron el regalo de cumpleaños de los Galgos. Cada uno le colocó un aro.

Como nadie se decidía, el primero en chasquear la lengua, estrujar el limón contra su oreja y traspasarle la carne con la aguja fue Blondie. Hamano fue el último.

—Creo que salvo tú, todos preferimos pasar este rato relajándonos un poco—interviene Tomohisa—. Además, hace mucho que no escucho cantar a Sokko. Demasiado.

Sokko no puede evitar que el pecho se le hinche un poco de orgullo. Y eso, para una persona que no tiene orgullo, es mucho.

Shizen nunca pierde una batalla, se deja ganar. Da dos zancadas hasta el sillón que queda vacante, negro y más pequeño que los otros dos. Enfurruñado y con la ingle hormigueando por la tierra que se ha ido solidificando sobre la piel, se cruza de brazos.

—Vale. Valevalevale. Pero como no cantes Lucky Man en primer lugar lo haré yo.

Rudy y Eliot hablan a la vez:

— ¿Tú?

—Yo—confirma Shizen, su dedo pulgar punteando el abdominal desnudo.

—No te ofendas, Shizi, pero más que cantar tú… muges—declara Teisei. Hasta Kirino sabe que no lo hace con malicia.

—Tampoco es para tanto—opina Tomohisa—. Piensa que podrías haber sido cantante, si no fuera por la voz. Oh, y lo digo con intención de ofender, así que oféndete.

Kirino y Sokko se ríen con ganas. Shizen hace un corazón con las manos y lo parte a la mitad. Le ha dolido. _Otro que es demasiado listo._

Una vez recuperado, Sokko se aclara la garganta. Tomohisa palmea el filo del mueble, invitándolo a sentarse. Sokko remolonea un poco antes de acceder (_qué mierda, Shizen. Está todo pringado de mierda. Sí, mierda. ¿Cómo podemos saber que es barro de verdad?), _pero finalmente se deja caer junto a él. Cuida que sus rodillas no se toquen, y Kirino podría jurar que lo que tiene Sokko bajo los ojos es un deje de timidez.

Para Tomohisa es un perro que accede a que le rasquen tras las orejas.

—Vamos Elli; un, dos, tres.

Kirino escuchó Lucky Man hace dos semanas, explorando a lo largo y ancho del mp4 de Sokko. Fue el regalo de cumpleaños de sus padres. A Sokko le gustaba el skate, y había robado una tabla para poder practicarlo. No querían que con la música sucediera lo mismo. Cualquier padre sacaría de donde no hay para que su hijo tuviera pleno derecho sobre algo que le llena tanto como la música llena a Sokko.

"_La felicidad, más o menos es un cambio en mí, algo en mi libertad. Oh mi, mi…"_

Sabe que cambiarían un poco del cariño que le profesan por una existencia menos desarraigada para su único hijo, pero a él le gusta así. Le gustan sus padres; muertos de hambre que ahorran para comprarle un mp4.

"_La felicidad viene y va. Te veo mirándome. Mira mi temperatura subiendo. Lo único que sé es dónde estoy."_

Cualquiera podría decir que es un insensato, pero ahora, sentado a lo indio en un sillón viejo en medio de un parque invadido por la maleza, se siente como si estuviera en la cima del mundo. Con la brisa bailando bajo el flequillo de los Galgos, los ronquidos de Nozomi que hacen las veces de batería y Eliot arrancando a las cuerdas las primeras notas de una de las mejores canciones del mundo, Sokko no puede estar más seguro de que su vida está bien tal y como está.

"_Pero, ¿cuántos problemas tengo que superar? ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que pasar para que aprenda que todo el amor que tengo está en mi mente?"_

Cuando todos corean la siguiente estrofa, Kirino entiende que Lucky Man es algo más que una de las mejores canciones del mundo. Es el himno de los Galgos.

"_Porque soy un hombre afortunado con fuego en mis manos."_

—Well, I´m a lucky man with fire in my hands.

Incluso se sincronizan para que Shizen cante él solo la frase de _estoy aquí desnudo, sonrío y no me avergüenzo de ser quien soy, _lo cual estropea un poco el tema.

"_La felicidad viene y va. Te veo mirándome. Mira mi temperatura subiendo. Lo único que sé es dónde estoy. Sé quién soy."_

Todos mecen la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, como fieras amansadas que rinden homenaje a la libertad. Nadie sabe si el pie de Nozomi se mueve al ritmo de la canción porque de alguna manera, puede oírla. Siguen cantando.

"_Pero, ¿cuántos problemas tengo que superar? ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que pasar para que aprenda que todo el amor que tengo está en mi mente?"_

Sucede sin grandes ceremonias, a medio camino entre los primeros _espero _y _que lo entiendas._

"_Espero que lo entiendas. Espero que lo entiendas."_

Se le rompe la voz de repente y los saca a todos del trance. Sokko solo atina a mirar con los ojos como platos a la persona a la que tiene más cerca, que no es otro que Tomohisa. No obstante, es como si hubiera perdido toda su autonomía, porque la voz rota sigue fluyendo y derramándose a sus pies.

"_Señor, tengo un amor que nunca morirá."_

Kirino se pregunta cómo sonaría Lucky Man si en vez de guitarra, hubiera un piano. El piano de Shindou. Y cómo sonaría si en vez de Sokko, fuera Kirino el que la cantara.

_Ojalá pudieras oír esto._

Cuatro voces contribuyen a ensalzar el final de Lucky Man. Menos Kirino, que no se sabe la letra, y Tomohisa, que todavía tiene el nacimiento del timbre cascado de su amigo reverberando en sus oídos, abriéndose paso en su organismo como una vacuna. O un virus.

"_La felicidad, más o menos es un cambio en mí, algo en mi libertad."_

Nozomi mueve los labios. Tal vez solo está soñando.

"_La felicidad viene y va. Te veo mirándome. Mira mi temperatura subiendo. Sé que..."_

Tal vez ellos están soñando también y por eso se sienten tan livianos, en medio de la nada, respirando la primavera que reemplaza al invierno poco a poco. Como si pudieran moler la ciudad a patadas y fumarse las cenizas. Y eso que cinco de los chicos nunca se ha llevado un cigarrillo a los labios.

"_Oh mi, mi… Oh mi, mi… Oh mi, mi… Oh mi, mi…"_

La música es una droga legal. El tabaco también. Ellos son menores de edad. Tienen acceso a la primera. Técnicamente, no tienen acceso a la segunda.

"_Señor, tengo un amor que nunca morirá. Señor, tengo un amor que nunca morirá."_

Claro que eso se puede arreglar. Tienen sus métodos para conseguir tabaco, de la misma forma que los tienen para hurtar muebles del punto limpio. _Son simples restricciones_, _¿qué van a hacernos si nos dan caza? ¿Matarnos?, _los incitó Shizen. Fue una de las pocas ocasiones en que Sokko se mostró de acuerdo con él. Aún no sabe bien por qué le respaldó.

"_No, no. Soy un hombre afortunado."_

Quizá fuera por el _que no sea por no intentarlo _de Blondie, que los cogió a todos por sorpresa. Quizá los acompañó solo para demostrarse que podía hacerlo. Quizá lo hizo para demostrárselo. A Blondie. A Shizen. A él mismo. Quizá fue por la misma razón que lo impulsó a cruzar los jardines del Raimon nada más leer el cartel de _no pisar el césped. _Quizá fue el destino y tenía que suceder. Y ya está.

"_No creas que estoy mintiendo; estoy volando. ¡Vamos!"_

Quizá Blondie tenga también algo de animal. Un animal lánguido e imperturbable, pero un animal al fin y al cabo, con sus instintos lo suficientemente entrenados como para jugar en su favor y no dominarlo.

"_Oh mi, mi… Oh mi, mi… Oh mi, mi… Oh mi, mi..."_

Y como todo buen animal, le gustan los retos. No es tan diferente de los gemelos o de Shizen. Es solo que a Blondie le gusta elegir sus batallas.

El último rasgueo de guitarra y Shizen no se hace de rogar.

—Vaya vozarrón. Asustas al miedo, joder—se protege la cara con los brazos para acentuar sus palabras. La carne se le ha puesto de gallina, pero no tiene frío. Es Shizen—. Mira, mira cómo se ha puesto el puto cielo. Está casi negro y son solo las seis de la tarde.

Como movido por un resorte, Nozomi se estira en el regazo de Tomohisa. Le crujen todos los huesos.

—Hostia. Me las piro. Gracias por despertarme—ironiza. A Kirino le descoloca un poco cuando le revuelve el pelo y los mechones rubios se deslizan sobre la frente de Tomohisa. Desconocía esa faceta suya—. Es muy romántico por tu parte, pero no tenías por qué montarme todo este karaoke.

—Es el amor, que me obliga.

—Venga ya, tío. Son las seis—se queja Shizen—. ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que hacer que no puede esperar?

—Estoy cansado.

—No me jodas. ¿Y qué harás mañana por la mañana? ¿Madrugarás para tener más tiempo para no hacer nada?

Es solo una pulla más. Cuando Nozomi duerme hasta las seis de la tarde, Shizen sabe que no hay nada que hacer.

—Espera Nozomi, voy contigo—anuncia Teisei, apoyando las manos en las rodillas para incorporarse.

—Aguafiestas. Eso es lo que sois—masculla Shizen escalando el terraplén por el que antes bajó derrapando—. Me voy a buscar mi ropa.

—Tengo que ir a recoger a mi hermana al conservatorio—se disculpa Teisei—y sale en diez minutos.

—Blablabla, me llamo Teisei y dejo colgados a mis amigos por ir a recoger a mi hermana al conservatorio. Qué gay soy, quiero decir, "guay"—extiende los brazos al llegar arriba. Todo lo que Shizen quiere en la vida está en ese claro, y Teisei lo defrauda cuando les quita tiempo a ellos para dárselo a su hermana—. Eh vosotros, los clones, ¿venís conmigo o qué vais a hacer?

Están guardando la guitarra en el sillón. Lo acompañan. Si la manguera funciona, igual le ayudan a quitarse los cascarones de barro. _Manada de cabrones._

Vadean el terraplén para no mancharse los pantalones. A diferencia de Shizen, ellos sí sienten afecto por su madre. Shizen ni siquiera la respeta, y reconocerlo no le reconcome lo más mínimo. Se despide apuntando a Teisei con un dedo acusador.

—Necesitas poner en orden tus prioridades.

La sonrisa derrotada de Teisei no va a poder con él. No pueden con él ese par de idiotas, que son _el mal _personificado, va a poder Teisei, que para ser un ángel solo le falta vestir de blanco y saber volar. Es más, si Shizen fuera una chica (que da gracias al cielo por no serlo, porque preferiría ahorcarse con una de las corbatas de su padre) lo segundo le resultaría prescindible.

—Cuidad de él. Y no lo mojéis con la manguera, que empieza a refrescar y se lleva fatal con las pulmonías—advierte a los otros dos.

—Oído cocina—Rudy le guiña el ojo a su hermano.

—Eh, eh, eh. Un momento. ¿Quién te crees que eres, mi madre?—ladra Shizen. Lo que le faltaba.

—A mí me quieres más—sentencia divertido.

—Cambiaré muy pronto de parecer si te acostumbras a traicionarme. A traicionarnos—rectifica. Y echa a andar sin esperar a Eliot y a Rudy.

—Shizen—lo llama el otro. El chico gira sobre los talones con fastidio.

—Al final querrás que me quede.

— ¿Acaso lo dudabas?—interpela, le sigue la broma—. No. Antes Eliot te escondió los pantalones detrás de un matorral, el de las hojas moradas. Lo siento chicos, pero os conozco y pongo la mano en el fuego a que tendríais a Shizen dando vueltas hasta mañana.

—Esto es alta traición—resuella Rudy, que acaba de alcanzar a Shizen—. Traidor Nozomi por arrastrar a Teisei a traicionarnos a todos, traidores nosotros por traicionar a Shizen y traidor Teisei por destaparnos a los dos. Cadena de traiciones.

—Ya os daré yo traición, sabandijas.

—De nada, Shizen. El gusto es mío.

Shizen lo mira. El revoltijo de plumas de cuervo que es su pelo oculta la sonrisa de rebelde sin causa.

—Puedes esperar sentado si crees que voy a darte las gracias.

Se alejan del grueso del grupo entre zancadillas y puñetazos en los hombros. A Teisei su conducta no puede más que enternecerle. Siempre será un niño. Con perilla o con barba, pero un niño a fin de cuentas.

—Hasta mañana chicos—los abraza a los tres, uno por uno. A Kirino ya le caía bien antes. Ahora le cae mejor.

—No sé qué haríamos sin él—declara Tomohisa cuando Teisei y Nozomi desaparecen tras la cortina de hojas carnosas—. Probablemente, alimentar el mito de que los hombres guapos son todos unos capullos. Qué digo; solo con Shizen nos daría para engordarlo y reventarlo.

Kirino saca el móvil del bolsillo para encenderlo y avisar a su madre de que volverá casa un poco más tarde de lo previsto. Todavía no ha tecleado el pin, y ya empieza a vibrar. Tiene mensajes de cinco conversaciones.

— ¿Y tú, Blondie? ¿Te marchas ya?—a Tomohisa siempre le ha parecido agradable la voz de Sokko. Pero si tuviera que escoger un momento para decir _ahí. Fue ahí cuando lo supe, _sería esa tarde. Esa tarde y no antes, gracias a _me-rompo-de-bueno _Ashcroft y _me-rompo-de-malo _Sammiya. Eso es Sokko, un bueno para nada. El pelo le cae por todas partes. Hombros, pecho, espalda, cara. Se recuesta un poco contra el respaldo. Nozomi no es el único que está cansado.

—No hay nadie esperando por mí al llegar a casa—musita con la mirada perdida en algún punto alto—. Me quedo un poco más. ¿Quieres bajar a las pistas?

El _quédate _viene implícito en la proposición.

—Tengo que irme—dice Kirino con voz de alarma. No hay tiempo para explicaciones—. Luego os cuento. Me lo he pasado muy bien.

Sokko vacila un instante, el ceño fruncido. Tiene un corazón pequeño.

— ¿Quieres que…?

—No, no te preocupes.

— ¿Recuerdas por dónde…?

Tiene un corazón pequeño, sí, pero late.

—Sí, sí. No te preocupes. ¡Hasta luego!

_Es rápido, _observa Tomohisa mientras las hojas que conforman la cortina de entrada vuelven a su sitio por tercera vez.

El silencio dura poco.

— ¿Tienes fuego?

Sokko palpa el interior de los bolsillos de su chaqueta negra y su pantalón verde menta.

Siempre lo hacen así. Uno pone los cigarrillos, el otro los enciende. Un mechero para los dos.

A la madre de Tomohisa la despidieron la semana pasada de la oficina.

Blondie ha fumado más de lo habitual estos últimos días, rechazando con rotundidad cada uno de los cigarrillos que Sokko le ha ido tendiendo. Fumar tanto no es bueno para un chico de trece años. Ni para un hombre de cuarenta. Fumar en sí no es bueno para nadie, pero Sokko no dice nada. Nunca dice nada. Sabe que no van a bajar a las pistas de skate.

Sokko también rechaza los cigarrillos que Blondie le ofrece. Prefiere que los compartan, fumar uno directamente de la mano del otro. Dentro de lo que cabe, es lo mejor que pueden hacer.

Tomohisa da una calada larga, la primera.

— ¿Pasa algo?

_Pasa que fumar así a lo mejor es como guardar los cepillos de dientes en el mismo vaso, ¿sabes? Algo que no deberíamos hacer. Tampoco deberíamos fumar, pero de perdidos al río, todos tenemos nuestras etapas. Primero fue la etapa de Los Besos Con Lengua No Existen. Luego de Santa Claus Son Los Padres. Luego la de Hacer Collares Con Macarrones Me Parece Un Atentado Contra La Dignidad Humana. La etapa de El Pene No Sirve Solo Para Hacer Pis. Después, la etapa de Le Encuentro El Doble Sentido A Todo. La etapa de Puedo Ser Igual De Tío Que Tú Con Este Pelo. La etapa de No Puedo Esperar A Tener Dieciocho. Tengo derecho a adjudicarme la etapa de Las Voces Cascadas Me Ponen Los Pelos De Punta Y Las Tías No Tienen Voces Cascadas._

_Tú estás atravesando la etapa de Moriré Virgen Gracias A Los Calzoncillos De Naves Espaciales._

_Eso es lo que pasa. _

—Nada.

— ¿Te parece guapo Teisei?

Tomohisa no es de esos a los que les gusta que les repitan las preguntas que han entendido a la primera.

—Sí. Sí, me lo parece—exhala una bocanada de humo—. ¿A quién no le parece guapo Teisei?

—No lo sé. Para gustos…

—Colores.

—Sí.

— ¿Ya sabes qué vas a tatuarte en el hombro?

—Aún no. ¿Alguna idea?

_Que te esperes. ¿Cómo vas a saber qué tatuarte con catorce años?_

—Será para toda la vida. Debería ser la antítesis de los discos de las Spice Girls, ya sabes, algo que no te avergüence tener dentro de diez años.

Sokko se ríe con la cabeza echada para atrás, pasándole el brazo por los hombros como otrora hiciera Shizen. Tomohisa puede ver cómo le palpita la yugular y no hace nada por apartarlo de él.

_Esto es lo que pasa, Sokko._

—Qué sería yo sin ti.

— ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

Sokko no duda.

—Sí. ¿Qué ves cuando me miras, Blondie?

Tomohisa tampoco.

—Al tío que roció de pipas a las descerebradas de la clase de Kurama.

—Que fue culpa de Hamano, coño.

—Pues al tío que le preguntó a Cheché si en la Gran Muralla China se pueden hacer grafitis.

—Shizen también quería saberlo.

— ¿Es lo que les preguntas a todas en la primera cita?

—Vete a la mierda.

Pasan un rato moldeando aretes plateados con la boca, que temblequean antes de deshacerse del todo, como mantequilla en la sartén. Si Tomohisa logra hacer dos, Sokko hace tres. Es otra forma de comunicarse.

_Colores._ A eso se reduce todo. Sokko y él son colores, que se oscurecen cuando les añades una pincelada de negro y se aclaran cuando los aderezas con unas gotitas de blanco.

_Gris_.

Son grises. Un pie en cada sendero de la bifurcación. El punto muerto entre dos lados a potenciar. No pertenecen a ningún bando. Ni a los que prefieren a Shizen con barba ni a los que lo prefieren con perilla. Ni A los Beatles ni a los Rolling, porque hay canciones que no pueden ser comparadas, canciones entre las que no se puede escoger. Pertenecen a los Galgos, y para de contar. No han nacido para nada en concreto, así que se marcan sus propias metas, a ver si al llegar parten a la mitad la cinta de la victoria o es esta la que los parte a ellos. A ver si llegan. Dejarse el pelo largo, rapárselo. Tatuarse las muñecas en verano. Regalarse motivos para retrasar el camino de regreso a casa. No son malos ni buenos. Son aquellos que sostienen que ni los buenos son tan buenos ni los malos son tan malos. Son grises.

Dos adolescentes que roban besos de los pasillos del Raimon y cigarrillos del supermercado.

— ¿Ya le has pedido salir a Shimizu?

Sokko parpadea, confuso.

—No—ni tiene pensado hacerlo. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?—. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

—Os habéis besado. No, os besáis.

— ¿Y?

—Y es lo que hacen dos personas cuando salen juntas.

Vale. Eso no es verdad. Porque también hay personas que se besan y no salen juntas.

—Entonces Kirino y yo…

Tomohisa lo interrumpe. _Tonterías las justas, por favor._

—Eso es diferente, Sokko. Fue una vez. A ella la besas todos los días.

—Bueno, todos los días, todos los días…

Tomohisa arroja la colilla a los picones y la pisotea con la punta de la zapatilla. Conoce a Sokko y conoce sus limitaciones. Sabe cómo funcionan los engranajes de su mente y bajo qué circunstancias es capaz de operar. El factor _qué y por qué _oxida sus tuercas hasta paralizar la maquinaria por completo, y no va a ser él el que le ponga un remedio a eso. La manera de pensar y proceder de Sokko es cíclica, y como todo ciclo, siempre acaba volviendo al punto de partida.

Como muchos sistemas operativos, el virus se acaba curando solo. Hasta que Sokko vuelve a enfermar.

Sokko es una lucha constante, y Tomohisa es un boxeador veterano en busca del sosiego que le ha faltado durante toda la vida.

¿Qué espera Shimizu de él? ¿Qué busca él en ella? ¿Por qué no le pide salir? ¿Qué le está preguntando Blondie? ¿Por qué besó a Kirino? ¿Por qué sigue besando a Shimizu?

—Déjalo. Supongo que pedirte que recapacites un poco sobre por qué besas a una chica todos los días y no quieres salir con ella es mucho pedir. Tal vez quieras discutirlo cuando alcances una madurez mental que te permita discernirlo; cosa que sucederá dentro de no menos de veintidós años, según mis cálculos.

Se esfuma como el humo (que también es gris) y lo deja ahí tirado, sin nada que decir, con el signo de interrogación flotando sobre los hombros hundidos, como un perro abandonado en una gasolinera. Como siempre. Cuando la brasilla de la colilla se consume con un fulgor rojizo, Sokko concluye en que no importa si el tabaco no es bueno para Blondie. Él tampoco es bueno para Shimizu, y ella siempre vuelve a por más. Pues hala, quiere otro cigarro, y entero. Para él solo.

Es entonces cuando se da cuenta de que Blondie se ha llevado el mechero.

* * *

"_**Someone told me long ago there´s a calm before the storm." **_**Have you ever seen the rain?, Creedence Clearwater Revival.**

A Aoyama siempre le ha gustado el frío.

Hacerse un ovillo en el sofá y beber chocolate caliente mientras ve Tom y Jerry, y las cosquillas de algodón alrededor del cuello cuando se entibia desde dentro. Lamerse el bigote de cacao y no lavarse los dientes para que se le agrie la boca. Dejarse el mando sobre la mesa y el escalofrío que le recorre la espina dorsal desde abajo hacia arriba y otra vez hacia abajo cuando va a cogerlo de puntillas envuelto en su manta de galletitas de mantequilla y tazas de café. Quedarse dormido a ratos y que la lluvia se pase el día componiendo nanas para él. Apagar la tele y embeberse de su recopilación de la Música de los Dioses durante horas. Casi puede oler el sándalo y la nuez de coco. La noche se cuaja de estrellas e Ichino no entiende cómo, pero Aoyama se duerme del tirón porque su cuerpo se siente pesado y su estómago se llena de mercurio.

Cuando tiene frío, Aoyama solo tiene que abrigarse lo bastante para conservar la movilidad de los dedos de los pies, y a disfrutar. Le encanta el frío.

Se chupa el dedo índice y apunta al cielo con él, la otra mano en la cadera. La camisa de Ichino le va un poco grande y las costuras se arremolinan en el hueco de la cintura.

—Va a llover.

—Y nosotros a seguir entrenando.

Ichino y Kurumada tienen derecho a querer cosas diferentes, a pesar de que ambos quieran lo mismo. Ichino no va a reconocerlo, y por eso discuten.

—Venga ya. Ni que fuera un entrenamiento oficial. Estamos aquí porque queremos y podemos irnos cuando queramos.

—Pues estáis tardando. ¿Qué hacéis aquí todavía?

— ¿Así es como nos das las gracias por ayudarte?

— ¡_Yo_ no os he pedido ayuda!

Ya.

Si Ichino fuera tripulante de un barco preferiría hundirse con él a pedir a otros tripulantes que acudieran a socorrerlo con los suyos. Aoyama lo sabe, Ichino lo sabe. Todos lo saben. Aoyama sabe que Ichino escribe con todas las tildes cuando habla por Whatsapp, y no le cuesta mucho sacar su móvil del estuche cuando su dueño le pide permiso al de Economía para ir al baño a quinta hora.

_¡Hola Kurumada! Aoyama y yo estamos cerca de terminar una técnica combinada, pero nos falta un último empujón._

_¿Nos echáis un cable? Gracias por adelantado._

Esa última frase podría haberlo delatado, pero no pudo resistirlo.

_Ichino! No sabia q te tenia en el wa xd xd a q ora y dnd?_

_A las cinco. En el campo del colegio._

Pues eso. Ahí están. Césped verde esmeralda bajo los tacos de sus botas y nubes negro carbón sobre sus cabezas. Cada molécula de oxígeno e hidrógeno parece cargada de la electricidad dulzona que precede a las tormentas y eriza las nucas de los que se exponen a ellas.

Tienen la habilidad de sostener la disputa a lo largo de todo el solo de guitarra de Free Bird (que es nada más y nada menos que el mejor solo de guitarra de toda la historia de los solos de guitarra), que mana de la radio que Aoyama encontró ayer en el trastero. En realidad tiró de un encaje floreado de lo que a grandes rasgos parecía un mantel y resultó ser uno de los tapetes que su abuela tejió cuando todos pensaban que Aoyama iba a ser una niña, y la radio se precipitó como una piedra desde la repisa. Menos mal que Ichino tiene reflejos moteros. Tiempo para ayudarle con la limpieza general no tiene mucho, pero se presta a hacerlo de todas formas.

Ichino tiene el aliento siempre calentito, como cuando finales de noviembre se escarcha de sopetón y te pones tu bufanda favorita. Cuando estira los brazos para evitar la catástrofe y le sopla en la coronilla sin pretenderlo, Aoyama siente una especie de vértigo en la boca de la garganta, y ganas de pedirle que se queden así un poco más. Pero la radio pesa lo suyo, así que se limita a regalarle el tapete bordado.

Aoyama lo sabe, Ichino lo sabe. Todos lo saben. _Porque ahora soy tan libre como un pájaro. Y a este pájaro no lo puedes cambiar. _

Aoyama es el pájaro libre. Ichino es el pájaro al que no se puede (ni se debe) cambiar.

Ichino siempre claudica. Tienes que saber esperarlo, eso sí. Si en el pleno del entrenamiento de esa misma tarde Ichino hubiera dicho que _me voy del equipo. Lo siento, pero esto me sobrepasa, _Aoyama no habría intentado convencerle de que se quedara. Habría pensado _está asustado, dadle tiempo, _y habría cerrado la puerta tras él. Aoyama no intentaría hacerle entrar en razón, porque prefiere ahorrarse esfuerzos innecesarios. Echaría un poco de menos los entrenamientos, pero no le importaría renunciar a ellos (a los entrenamientos, a los chicos) y marcharse con Ichino porque regresar al equipo sería cuestión de tiempo. Si uno es positivo, la experiencia serviría para hacerlos más fuertes a todos.

Que algo como eso sucediera era poco probable, sí.

Contra todo pronóstico, la Academia Aoba jugó contra ellos en la final.

Han ganado el Holy Road, y las pruebas de selección de nuevos miembros se organizan para finales de Mayo o principios de Junio. Falta más de un mes, y las dos listas que Shindou colgó hace escasos cuatro días en el tablón de anuncios del vestíbulo del Raimon están a rebosar de nombres.

Que sí, que es improbable que Ichino quiera abandonar justo ahora, todos de acuerdo. Pero Aoyama siempre quiere prepararse para lo peor, porque quizá así le duela menos cuando ocurran esas cosas que a uno siempre le acaban doliendo tanto porque no se esperaba que fueran a ocurrir.

Aoyama tiene muy claro que el dolor que nos infligen no es algo que podamos prevenir. Que siempre que pensemos que la herida no puede abrirse más, se abrirá. Que lo que escuece no siempre cura. Que la pregunta no es si _volverá a pasar,_ no. La pregunta es _cuándo pasará de nuevo_.

Se preparó para que Ichino se comiera el tejado de la casita de jengibre que le llevó cinco horas hacer, allá por Navidad. Se prepara para cuando Ichino quiera hacer eso que siempre hace de _hacer lo correcto; _para cuando hacer lo correcto tenga algo que ver con abandonarlos a todos. Menos a él. Ichino puede pedirle muchas cosas (_Aoyama, no les preguntes,_ _que no se fijen en ti, que no se te ocurra. Mira Aoyama, que no. Que si quieres música te vas al karaoke. Ni lo sueñes. ¡Ni hablar! No puedes quedarte dormido. Nos vamos), _pero sabe que no va a pedirle que rehúse al fútbol.

A Ichino le gusta darle todas esas cosas que están a su alcance, y es consciente de que el fútbol para Aoyama es tan importante como lo es para él. Sabiendo eso, no puede pedirle que lo deje atrás. Nunca le pedirá que renuncie a nada, (siempre y cuando _nada _no sea muy descabellado), y por eso Aoyama lo quiere. _¿Ganar el Holy Road fue algo descabellado_? _No._ No, Ichino nunca le pedirá que renuncie a nada; y ya puede ser todo lo descabellado que quiera, que si Aoyama cree que vale la pena, Ichino podrá apoyarlo, podrá mantenerse al margen, pero nunca le pedirá que renuncie a ello. Porque Ichino hace las cosas fáciles, y si ese no es motivo suficiente para querer a alguien que baje Dios y lo vea.

Ichino lo quiere. Quiere lo mejor para él, pero no quiere lo _correcto_ para él. Quiere aquello que a Aoyama le haga feliz, tanto como si es lo correcto como si no. Lo quiere tanto que si alguna vez se va del equipo, tal vez lo haga motivado por esa ansiedad que lleva a uno a morderse las uñas y a cometer locuras cuando quiere a alguien hasta el extremo de cuestionarse si es sano; si el sacrificio se da por ambas partes, para comprobar que Aoyama estaría dispuesto a hacer lo mismo que Ichino haría por él, sin pedírselo nunca.

Son como el hambre y las ganas de comer, qué le vamos a hacer.

— ¡A que no me pillas, cara de morcilla!—bueno, bueno, BUENO. Ichino es gracioso cuando está discutiendo con alguien. Sobre todo cuando ese alguien no es él. Pero Aoyama se ve en la obligación de intervenir.

— ¡A dónde vas! ¡Aoyama, espera!

Le tiemblan las aletas de la nariz al perseguirlo. Ichino necesita algo de movimiento. Si se queda ahí, tieso como un palo, acumulando mala leche (como si pudiera cambiarla por cinco de los grandes) y con los nudillos amoratándose es posible que atraiga a los rayos, como los árboles y los postes eléctricos, y Aoyama quiere ver terminada su súper técnica combinada antes de que Ichino la palme.

Dos, tres gotones le resbalan desde el entrecejo hasta la punta de la nariz. Kurumada se encamina muy ufano hacia los vestuarios, Amagi se ajusta las gafas de aviador para no perder detalle y Sangoku corre a poner a salvo la radio, que está contagiando a Aoyama de Morrisey, de _There is a light that never goes out _y de los Smiths. Sospecha que la canción le llega un poco amortiguada, como si proviniera del otro lado de una cortina de agua, porque ha comenzado a llover.

"_Salgamos esta noche. A donde haya música y gente; y que sea gente joven y llena de vida. Viajando en tu coche, no quiero volver a casa jamás. Porque ya no es mi hogar."_

—Take me out, tonight…!—Aoyama sabe que estaba escrito. Estaba escrito cuando Ichino lo negaba y llamaba _panda de frikis _a los (sus) Smiths. Estaba escrito cuando dijo que quería una técnica relacionada con Inglaterra y su grupo preferido.

"_Salgamos esta noche. Porque quiero ver gente y quiero ver vida. Viajando en tu coche, oh, por favor, no me lleves a casa. Porque no es mi hogar, es el suyo y ya no soy bienvenido."_

— ¡Aoyama, para! ¡Para ya, está lloviendo!

Ahí está. Ichino Nanasuke, máster en obviedades y predicador de _me gusta la lluvia, pero no me gusta mojarme. _Porque _no es lo correcto_. Porque tendrá que quitarse las botas antes de poner un pie en el recibidor de casa y esperar muerto de frío a que su madre le traiga una toalla para que no empape el piso.

"_Y si un autobús de dos pisos se estrella contra nosotros… morir a tu lado es una manera tan gloriosa de morir."_

— ¡Se llama Britannia Cross! ¡Britannia Cross, Ichino! ¡Ese es el lema!

— ¿Cómo?

"_Y si un camión de diez toneladas nos matara a ambos… entonces morir a tu lado sería un privilegio, un placer."_

—Take me out, tonight…! ¡Venga Ichino, que esta te la sabes!

Como para no sabérsela. Saber que la canción favorita de Aoyama es y siempre será _There is a light that never goes out_ es algo que sabe hasta el director, que nunca se entera de nada. Ichino se la ha aprendido, pero acaba de ver un resplandor surcando el cielo a la velocidad de la luz y lo que menos le apetece es cantar.

"_Salgamos esta noche. Vayamos a cualquier parte. No importa a dónde, no me importa. Y en el oscuro subterráneo pensé _Oh dios, esta es mi oportunidad, _pero un miedo irreconocible se apoderó de mí y no pude preguntártelo."_

—Take me out, toniiiiiight…! ¡Vamos, Ichino!

No hace falta que le pregunte nada. Ichino sabe lo que tiene que hacer. Sabe lo que tiene que hacer con la pelota que Aoyama acaba de pasarle, sabe que el año que viene marcarán un gol en la final, sabe que Kurumada puede irse al cuerno porque no lo necesitaba para hacer esto y sabe que le toca saltar a él primero. Que son un par de kamikazes. Sabe que el fogonazo que acaba de calcinar un montoncito de césped a menos de cinco metros de ellos no va a convertirlos en ceniza a ninguno de los dos.

"_Salgamos esta noche. Oh, vayamos a cualquier parte. No importa a dónde, no me importa. Viajando en tu coche, no quiero volver a casa jamás. Porque ya no es mi hogar. No, ya no es mi hogar."_

Cruzan miradas y trayectorias y_ ¡Britannia Cross! _y un rayo azul metalizando el holograma que acaba de expandirse a sus pies, como un paracaídas gigante que se les sale por la espalda y les salva de caer al vacío.

Morrisey y sus _hay un brillo que nunca desaparece _se corren como el juego del teje a tiza bajo un charco de agua. El primero en aterrizar es Aoyama, pero trastabilla. No han definido el sitio que ocupa cada uno cuando la magia se disuelve tan rápido, y a Ichino se le hacen un lío las piernas y acaba con la mejilla enfebrecida contra la frente de su mejor amigo, chapoteando un poco con las manos a los lados de su cabeza enchumbada y la camiseta una talla más grande apestando a césped.

Su madre va a matarlo.

_Ahora sí, _ahora sí que podría preguntar algo. _¿Lo hemos hecho bien, Amagi? ¿Lo hemos hecho bien, Ichino? ¿Tienes miedo? ¿Aprovechamos y cantamos esta última estrofa, que es la misma frase repetida nueve veces? ¿Se ha acabado ya la canción? Eso es que la radio está bien, ¿no? Porque ha sonado entera y eso. ¿Estás bien? Tienes el aliento calentito, igual que siempre. Mojarse no está tan mal, ¿eh? Podemos ir a mi casa y empapar el piso y beber chocolate caliente y ver Tom y Jerry, y ya si tal, luego puedes irte a casa, cuando estés seco. O podrías quedarte, ¿eh? ¿Qué me dices? ¿Quieres irte del equipo? ¿Por qué no te quedas? ¿Por qué no nos quedamos? _

— ¡Whatsapp de Minamisawa! ¡Nos quiere en la clínica veterinaria de la calle de los balcones, y nos quiere YA!

A pesar de la urgencia en su tono, del orgullo que se le escapa a Sangoku por cada poro cuando lo desoye y le explica con emoción contenida lo que acaba de acontecer y de la insistencia de Amagi por averiguar qué pintan ellos en un veterinario, además de hacerle una visita a su tío Hisato, Kurumada no puede dejar pasar la oportunidad para tomarles el pelo.

—Cortaos un poco, ¿no? No sois más que unos críos.

Quizás es porque amaina de repente, o porque la camisa huele mucho a Ichino y a césped y a Ichino y actúa como la nuez de coco cuando no quiere quedarse dormido (y se queda dormido) y le impide formular la pregunta adecuada.

Quizás es solo que Morrisey se calla y da paso a los Creedence Clearwater, que lo distraen y Aoyama solo atina a preguntarle:

—Ichino… ¿alguna vez has visto la lluvia cayendo en un día soleado?

* * *

"_**See that dust cloud disappear without a trace, I want to take shelter form the posion rain." **_**Where the streets have no name, U2.**

**Part one.**

En primero de primaria los llevaron de excursión al casco antiguo de la ciudad. Hacía un viento cálido para el mes de Marzo. El confeti de alguna fiesta local colándose por los puños y los tobillos de la ropa y arremolinándose junto al bordillo de las aceras bajas como un antídoto primaveral. Frank Sinatra resonando en uno de los muchos patios interiores. Callejuelas empedradas, el tutor encabezando la comitiva, una retahíla de uniformes azules dispuestos por pares (a Kurama siempre le tocaba darle la mano a un niño. Fue una infancia dura) y la profesora de música pastoreando el rebaño.

Los carteles de los negocios eran los mismos de hacía cincuenta o sesenta años, de madera y escritos a mano. Rebosantes de trabajo bien hecho y faltos de barniz, con las astillas apelotonándose unas sobre otras invitándolos a pasar. Se dividieron en dos grupos y entraron a una tienda de vinilos, que los recibió con el inicio de la canción que llevó a Kurama a gastarse un porcentaje de los yenes que todos los niños reservaban para la primera chocolatería artesanal de Inazuma.

—_Tienes buen oído, chico_—fue el comienzo de su amistad con Bohdan. Kurama se imaginó que detrás de la barba blanca se formaba una sonrisa bordeada de arrugas. _Bohdan Rhapsodiscs_ olía a cerrado y a nueces—_. Estás escuchando al viejo Freddie._

—_No lo conozco._

_El hombre se carcajeó a gusto, con una risa de cascabeles y caramelos de anís, como si su nieto acabara de contar un chiste demasiado ingenioso para su edad. Un Kurama de siete años se sorprendió al constatar que no le molestaba su risa. Del todo. Si era el precio a pagar por saber el nombre de La Canción, soportarlo era una insignificancia._

—_Queen nació en la cuna del rock, en Londres. Esta joya_—señalando el tocadiscos sobre el mostrador con dedos regordetes— _es Who wants to live forever, aunque si la memoria no me falla, creo que la compuso May._

—_May_—_repitió Kurama. Eso lo había dado en inglés, y significaba "Mayo."_

—_Brian May, el guitarrista. Y ¿oyes eso?_—inquirió Bohdan.

— ¿_Se refiere a Freddie, señor?_

_El otro volvió a reírse, los brazos delgados cruzados sobre el pecho flaco._

—_No, no. Y llámame Bohdan, que señor es para viejos. O peor aún, para curas. ¿Cómo te llamas, chico?_

—_Kurama. Kurama Norihito_— ¿entraba eso en la categoría de no hablar con extraños? _Bah. _Había dicho que se llamaba Bohdan, o sea que no era un desconocido-desconocido.

—_Kurama, hasta los sordos de nacimiento pueden oír a Freddie. Me refiero a lo otro. _

_Kurama arrugó la nariz y su mirada se posó en la campanilla dorada del mostrador._

—_Solo está cantando él._

—_Lo dices porque canta con una voz humana, y sabes reconocer la voz humana cuando la oyes. Pero los instrumentos también tienen voz, Kurama. Cuesta un poco entender lo que dicen, eso es verdad. Uno los toca con una intención, y el resto del mundo los percibe como percibe las letras que May compone. Para cada persona representa algo diferente._

_Salió de allí con "_A Kind of Magic" _bajo el brazo, cien yenes menos y la promesa de volver pronto. _

_La carita seria no le dura mucho, era un negociante que acaba de cerrar un trato importante._

La llaman la calle de los balcones. Son veintiuno en total, todos a rebosar de macetas, sillas disparejas y azulejos de colores. Los vecinos están acostumbrados a asomarse y encontrarse a alguien con quien hablar.

Hoy Kurama no ha venido a ver a Bohdan.

—Venir a vacunar a Mao y que se ponga de parto… joder. Por qué a mí.

— ¿Con quién hablas?—le pregunta Hamano en la entrada del veterinario. Es el único establecimiento que se ha reformado en el casco antiguo de Inazuma desde su fundación, en 1962. El tío de Amagi trabaja ahí. Ahora está inmerso en un monólogo sobre la crianza de gatos comunes con la madre de Kurama.

—Creía que con mis mejores amigos, pero ahora no estoy muy seguro—suspira. Le duele la cabeza.

—Kurama…—empieza Hayami.

— ¿Era necesario encontraros dándoos el lote en el almacén? ¿Era estricta e irrevocablemente necesario? Joder—sisea. Tiene ganas de gritar. Porque le gustan los gatos, pero a Mao la encontraron siendo una gata joven y no un cachorro ciego, y por lo visto los gatos también lloriquean por la noche y él la necesita para dormir. Porque el gilipollas (gilipollas gilipollas gilipollas) de Minamisawa no aparece, y eso que fue el primero al que llamó. Porque no puede mirar a Hamano y Hayami a la cara sin ponerse rojo y de mala leche—. Degenerados de mierda.

Y él que no se lo había contado a Kirino. A la mierda los principios, a la mierda la amistad, a la mierda todo. ¡Esperando a que fueran ellos los que se lo contaran! ¡Y Kirino que ya lo sabía! Tenía que encontrárselos haciendo manitas en un puto almacén para que se dignaran a darle explicaciones. Joderjoderjoderjoder. Le va a dar un chungo y se va a quedar tieso ahí mismo, le va a dar, le va a dar y Hamano y Hayami tendrán que ir al velatorio vestidos de negro y tapados hasta el cuello y buscarse la vida para que hagan sonar _Where the streets have no name, _que es la canción que tiene que sonar cuando se muera, y llorar sobre su cadáver y el espíritu de Kurama los perseguirá durante el resto de sus vidas, arrastrando cadenas y acechándolos en el espejo del baño para arrancarles los ojos cuando digan su nombre tres veces a media noche.

Y hablando del rey de Roma, por la puerta asoma. Una cabellera de algodón de azúcar dobla la esquina y llega corriendo hasta ellos. _Reunión de farsantes, vamos-vamos-que-nos-vamos._

—Lo sentimos. Es culpa nuestra—susurra Hayami justo antes de que Kirino pueda escuchar lo que dice.

— ¡Hombreee! Por supuesto que es culpa vuestra—consigue reprimir las ganas de reírse en su cara por poco. _Este Hayami… qué ocurrencias tiene_—. Eso por descontado. Ya hablaremos—eso último es para el coletitas también. Kirino Ranmaru, Rey de los Farsantes. Sí, porque él sabe lo de Minamisawa y Kurama y lo de Hayami y Hamano. Y Kurama ha tenido la bondad de no contarle nada a Minamisawa. Los cuatro en la inopia. _Hay que joderse._

— ¿Me he perdido algo?

Hayami va a hablar, pero Hamano se le adelanta.

—Nos ha pillado—confiesa rascándose el codo. Es como un niño con la boca manchada de chocolate diciendo _que no he picado nada antes de comer_—. Ya se le pasará. Mira, ahí llega Shindou.

Y viene solo. Solo y serio. Se las ingenia para traer uno de los faldones de la camisa blanca (abotonada hasta arriba) por fuera del pantalón y no parecer un dejado. Partituras bajo el brazo, manos por debajo de los bolsillos, rozando las costuras con las yemas de los dedos, paso tranquilo, ondulaciones descafeinadas enmarcando las mandíbulas apretadas y el semblante ensombrecido y los ojos huidizos _y podría caminar por encima de un cartabón con la misma gracia_. Es más guapo que muchos modelos y balancea los hombros con una naturalidad con la que tienes que nacer, porque es imposible aprenderla o imitarla. Se está metamorfoseando en ese _mi madre dice que te quiere de yerno _de casi todas las chicas.

—Qué guapo estás.

No.

No lo ha pensado.

Lo ha dicho. Lo ha dicho y se alegra de haberlo hecho justo cuando Shindou le da un beso con labios de lana en la mejilla y el fogonazo de la vergüenza le tiñe las mejillas de rosa. Se alegra, dentro de lo incómodo de la situación, porque no es el único que acaba de salirse del molde y hacer algo raro.

Hayami interviene cuando parece pensar que propasan el tiempo reglamentario destinado a mirarse sin decir nada.

— ¿Minamisawa no venía contigo?

—Hemos pasado por su casa para recoger esto—contesta con voz monocorde, blandiendo las partituras—. Él no ha podido venir. Müller me ha dejado a dos calles de aquí, en la avenida principal. Tuvimos que ir al Raimon—sigue mirando a Kirino con la misma fijeza—. Matsumoto ha muerto.

Las palabras se le caen de la boca y a Kurama le cuesta barrerlas con la pala y el cepillo, recogerlas una por una cuando vuelve a salir con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja para informarles de que han sido cuatro en total, tres machos y una hembra.

* * *

"_**And when I go there, I go there with you." **_**Where the streets have no name, U2.**

**Part two.**

El teléfono pita como una alarma antirrobo cuando cruzan el umbral de la puerta, Kurama con la cesta y las llaves de casa, Nora con la cola de caballo aflojada, el asa del bolso resbalando por el antebrazo y dos crías de gato envueltas en una toalla.

Kurama deja la cesta sobre la mesa de madera y abre la reja metálica por si a Mao le apetece salir. Lo hace todo con mucha delicadeza, haciendo oídos sordos al contestador que salta.

_Tututututu._

Vuelven a llamar.

Un rápido vistazo a los cinco primeros dígitos le sirve para reconocer los otros cuatro.

—Qué.

Nora Kurama lo conoce. Es su hijo. La calma antes de la tormenta. Kurama Norihito. Está intentado controlarse, poner el cuidado que nunca pone en sus acciones por si acaso paga su dolor de cabeza y sus frustraciones con aquellos que no se lo merecen.

—_Te llamo solo porque sé que estas pensando en mí._

Le cuesta colgar sin destrozar el inalámbrico.

Cuando vuelve a sonar, Nora se las apaña para servirle un vaso de agua, al que adjunta un Nolotil que ha extraído del botiquín de la pequeña cocina. Todo sin descuidar a las crías de Mao, que renquea al exterior de la gatera, hociqueando. Está agotada, pero feliz.

— ¿Quién es, cariño?

—Un Rey sin corona—masculla despacio—. Gracias mamá—musita tragándose el comprimido y vaciando el vaso de una sentada.

Su madre le coge el vaso de entre las manos y se encoge de hombros.

—Habla con él. Yo voy a prepararles la camita a los pequeños de la familia, ¿eh, Mao?—guiña un ojo almendrado en dirección a la gata, que maúlla aliviada—. Un Rey puede ser Rey sin corona, pero no sin nadie que crea en él.

Si está marcando el número de la Mansión Manicomio es solo porque su madre es una mujer extraordinaria.

—Estoy en mi habitación—vocea desde el pasillo.

—_Y yo en la mía. Estamos compenetrados, ¿eh, Kurama-kun?_—ponemos un cuarto kilo de voz aterciopelada, violines de fondo, una cucharada de agarrotamiento muscular y un matiz presuntuoso y tenemos a Minamisawa Atsushi una noche cualquiera.

—Es una lástima que no estés aquí.

—_Oh_—hace una pausa estudiada—_. ¿Crees que estoy más cerca de conseguir que te quedes a dormir, o sigues empecinado en esa absurdez de levantar un tabique en medio de mi cuarto?_

Si no se ríe es porque no le hace ni puta gracia, no porque _quiera _no reírse.

— ¿Crees que si te digo que es una lástima que no estés aquí es porque te echo de menos o porque me estoy muriendo por reventarte la cabeza contra el pico de la estantería?—procura imprimirle toda la frialdad de la que dispone—. No seas injusto contigo mismo, pijales.

El muy cabrón tiene la cara dura de reírse.

— _Tratándose de ti podría ser cualquiera de las dos. Incluso ambas a la vez. ¿Puedo utilizar el comodín de la llamada?_

—Ya lo estás utilizando, imbécil.

Se tira sobre la cama. El medicamento le está bajando la tensión.

— _¿Te encuentras bien?_

Sí, joder. Está un poco cabreado con el mundo, pero en esos recovecos sin ocupar por cosas como _dónde cojones te habías metido, el Show de Garffield es para panolis y Garffield y sus amigos era para tíos duros _y _ver a tus dos mejores amigos sorberse el alma por la boca es solo un poco mejor que ver a tus padres follando, _sí, en esos recovecos hay una vocecita que le dice que sí, que todo cojonudo.

—Perfectamente.

— _¿Qué llevas puesto?_

_Eres un animal._

— ¿Ropa?

Deberían tomárselo en serio de vez en cuando. Minamisawa no debería esperar a mañana para decirle que ayer por la noche descubrió que Nazorine es el principal sospechoso del asesinato de un juez italiano. Debería sonsacarle a Kurama que lo echa de menos, o al menos, que sudaría la gota gorda para no hacer una masacre con su cabeza y la estantería. Comentarle que Shindou es el único delegado de primero que ha acudido a la convocatoria de última hora de esa tarde, y que Nozomi y Tomohisa necesitarán una buena excusa que los exima de habérsela saltado a la torera.

Pero en lugar de eso, juguetea un poco con él. Nada serio.

— _¿Qué ropa?_

—Pues ropa—de repente se le ilumina la bombilla. ¿Será capaz de…?—. Hoy he visto a Hamano y a Hayami.

Puede que esté cayendo muy bajo, pero es capaz de. Tiene que. Necesita sacárselo de la cabeza.

—_Hum. ¿Un tipo con las mangas remangadas y aires de surfista y otro con gafas? Me suenan._

—Se estaban besando.

— _¿En el almacén del material de Educación Física, por un casual?_

_Ah, no._ Nononononono. Ni de coña. Se niega a ser el último mono en todo ese asunto. Explota como un volcán hawaiano.

— ¡Tú lo sabías!

— _¿Qué sabía, Kurama-kun?_

Se levanta descalzo de la cama y da vueltas por la habitación de paredes azules.

— ¡Sabías que estaban… tú lo sabías! Espera, ¿saben que lo sabes?

—_Sí a lo primero. No a lo segundo._

—Joder, Minamisawa.

Se niega a darse cuenta de que están en la misma situación. Son todos unos farsantes. Kirino lo sabe todo. Minamisawa, Hamano y Hayami saben lo de casi todos. ¿Y él qué? ¿Acaso no se merece que Minamisawa le dé un mísero voto de confianza y haga eso que hacen todas las parejas de contarse todos los trapos sucios?

Un momento.

"Pareja" y "Minamisawa" no pueden ir en la misma frase, a menos que sea en forma de antónimos.

—_Debe de haber sido un golpe demasiado contundente a tu inocencia, Kurama-kun._

—No te equivoques, Minamisawa. No soy ningún crío.

Definitivamente no. A Minamisawa no le importa lo que Kurama piense de él. No le importa que lo haya llamado para _pedirle por favor _que fuera a la calle de los balcones, nº 17. No le importa lo que le está contando, y Kurama tiene bastante claro que si Minamisawa quiere creer que es un crío, a él le importa una mierda.

— _¿Qué llevas puesto?_

—Unos vaqueros y una camiseta. ¿A ti qué coño te importa?

—_Y bajo los pantalones… ¿no llevas nada?_

Enrojece hasta la raíz. Enrojece tanto que si el rojo pudiera fusionarse con su color capilar obtendría un púrpura más púrpura que las cejas de Minamisawa.

—Qué.

—_Que si llevas calzoncillos. ¿Cómo son? ¿Slips o bóxers? Honestamente, los bóxers resaltan tus atributos. Siento una predilección especial por los blancos, por eso del contraste con tu piel. _

—Cállate.

— _¿No quieres saber lo que llevo puesto…_—ronronea la última palabra—_…Kurama?_

Está sudando cuando le cuelga de nuevo. _Está como una puta cabra._

_Está enfermo. _Está enfermo y Kurama jamás dormirá entre las mismas paredes que él, porque lo contagiará y a la mañana siguiente se despertará con los calzoncillos por las rodillas y su cara bonita a centímetros de la suya y la fiebre lo matará y saldrá en 1000 Maneras de Morir y el narrador lo hará quedar como una mala persona que se merecía ese final tan patético para que no le dé pena a nadie.

Se tiene que sentar en el borde de la cama y quitarse la camisa porque se le está pegando a la espalda y _tiene que volver a llamarlo. _Le sudan las manos y le tiemblan los dedos. Lo consigue al cuarto intento.

—Dilo.

— _¿Que diga qué, Kurama?_—se le da bien fingir que están hablando de cualquier otra cosa, el muy desgraciado. Pero a él no lo engaña.

—Dilo. Ya.

—_No sé a qué te refieres. ¿Podrías…?_

—Qué coño llevas puesto.

—_Un albornoz. ¿Y tú?_

—Unos pantalones.

— _¿Y la camiseta?_

—No.

— _Tenemos calor, ¿eh?_

—Me tomé un Nolotil hace poco.

— _¿Slip o bóxers?_

—Bóxers.

— _¿Blancos?_

—Blancos. ¿Y tú?

—_Nada._

—Nada.

— _¿Sigue siendo una lástima que no esté ahí contigo?_

—No lo sé.

¡Cómo va a saberlo! Por el amor de Dios, cómo diablos va a saberlo si hace un minuto escaso quería preguntar, preguntar mucho, avasallarlo a preguntas, pero preguntas inofensivas, preguntas en plan _¿qué te surgió para no poder venir?, _ese tipo de preguntas, no preguntas relativas al largo del albornoz de Minamisawa.

—_No los viste besarse._

Lo que le faltaba.

—Sí que los vi. Pero no era un beso normal. Estaban acostados en una colchoneta. Hamano sobre Hayami.

—_Entiendo._

_¡¿PERO CÓMO COJONES VAS A ENTENDERLO SI NO ESTABAS ALLÍ?!_

Cómo cojones va a entenderlo si nunca está donde tiene que estar.

—Tú… quiero decir, ¿te parece normal?

Está dándolo todo por esa conversación y Minamisawa debería poner un poco de su parte. Solo espera que no le conteste con una pregunta.

— _¿A ti no?_

No solo le contesta con una pregunta, sino que encima lo hace con _esa _pregunta. Pues nada, no va a rebajarse a su nivel (lo cual, dicho en voz alta, podría dar pie a una cantidad generosa de chistes). Va a darle una respuesta argumentada.

—No lo sé. Es… demasiado. No me imaginaba que ellos… bueno, no sé.

Se hace lo que se puede.

— _¿Sabes? Yo sí que me lo imagino. De hecho, me lo estoy imaginando ahora mismo._

—Cómo.

Kurama reza para que no se esté imaginando a Hamano y Hayami. No se lo está imaginando, porque eso sería muy depravado, incluso para él, que se desnudó frente a Kurama el mismo día en que hizo el amago de besarlo.

A veces se lo cuestiona. ¿Estaría Minamisawa pensando en besarlo cuando se duchó a menos de un metro de él en el Spa? ¿Cuando se metieron en el jacuzzi? ¿En ese momento, antes de ese momento?

—_Tú. Yo. Colchoneta. Almacén. Ahora._

_Joder, no lo sé. Pero si no lo está pensando AHORA va a morir. Juro que va a morir. _

—Minamisawa—la amenaza no le sale.

—Que descanses, Kurama-kun. Oh, por cierto—saborea la despedida, como saborea su labio inferior cada vez que le come la boca—, acabo de quitarme el albornoz.

_Tututututu._

Se le cae el inalámbrico sobre la almohada, se le cae el mundo encima y le parte las costillas en el proceso. Tiene calor en la cara y en el cuello y un montón de serpientes retorciéndose en la barriga.

Le parece oír un maullido al otro lado de la puerta, aunque podría ser la broca de un taladro o el zumbido del microondas.

Se le está nublando la vista, y quizás esta noche prefiere morirse antes que matar a Minamisawa Atsushi.

Morirse, sí, y que le duela, a ser posible. O al menos, que contrarreste ese ardor que le está quemando la frente y las piernas y que poco o nada tiene que ver con los efectos secundarios del Nolotil.

* * *

"_**You need a little jump of electrical shockers." **_**Clash City Rockers, The Clash.**

A Shindou no le gustan los animales, y a juzgar por las huellas de patas en la pechera de su camisa supone que debe ser recíproco.

—No te rías.

—Es que es muy gracioso.

La casa de Kirino no queda muy lejos del casco antiguo. Ambos concuerdan en que el viernes es el mejor día de la semana, incluso mejor que el sábado. Los viernes les gustan porque son días mestizos. Hay clases por la mañana pero hasta a los más aplicados les vence la tentación de ir al cine a ver la última de Tarantino, hacerle una visita a Bohdan o abandonarse en un banco de Trianne con una buena compañía y un buen helado de galletas. Nada muy complicado. Mañana es sábado y los deberes pueden esperar al domingo, que siempre es peor que el sábado porque al día siguiente es lunes otra vez.

Mañana toca levantarse a las nueve en lugar de a las siete, comer cereales con leche en el sillón en lugar de en la mesa de la cocina y dar los buenos días de verdad.

Hoy es viernes y a Kirino y Shindou lo que les apetece no es llamar a Heinek para que venga a buscarlos en limusina al casco antiguo, que no está muy lejos de sus casas. Les apetece dar un paseo, y aunque Shindou preferiría prescindir de los gatos, lo cierto es que fue él el que se ofreció a cargar con uno de los dos.

—Yo creo que le gustas—comenta Kirino como el que no quiere la cosa.

La cría que lleva Shindou tiene una mancha negra entre las orejas. En los diez minutos que llevan caminando parece haber desarrollado algún tipo de obsesión con sus clavículas, porque no ha parado de intentar salirse a tientas de la toalla y trepar siguiendo la hilera de botones de la camisa del chico, con los que se distrae de vez en cuando. Ahora está peligrosamente cerca de su pelo, y a Shindou se le desparraman las partituras de Giuseppe Verdi sobre el asfalto.

—Yo también creo que le gusto—masculla intentando devolver al gato a la toalla—. Vas a coger frío, bola de pelos—le riñe mientras Kirino se agacha a recoger las partituras. Su cría está dormida. _En realidad te lo mereces un poco, como yo me merezco esto por ofrecerme a cargar contigo. Pero bueno, es mi mejor amigo, ¿sabes? La fobia a los animales es algo que hay tragarse de vez en cuando._

Lo ha estado meditando con un poco de calma y un mucho de té, y si Sokko es capaz de permanecer junto a Kirino sin convencerlo para que se haga un piercing o vuelva a besarlo o _esas-cosas-que-Kirino-no-querría-hacer-pero-que-po __r-algún-extraño-motivo-podría-acabar-haciendo _pues nada, todo correcto. Esta semana le ha dado los buenos días cada mañana (aunque no sean buenos días de verdad) y oye, que si puede tolerar a Sokko durante seis horas a diario, a Sokko, que es como un perro (y no lo dice Shindou), pues tolerar durante quince minutos a un proyecto de gato, que es mucho más pequeño y mucho menos peligroso que Sokko con un skate, no debería ser una tarea tan titánica.

Pero es que debería haber escogido al otro.

—Shindou.

—Qué.

—Se va a llamar Shindou.

El Shindou humano parpadea bajo el charco de luz que proyecta una farola.

—No vas a ponerle mi nombre a _esto._

—Acabo de hacerlo.

Para más inri, el Shindou gato profiere su primer maullido estrangulado y acto seguido empieza a ronronear, hundiéndose en la toalla mullida.

—Vale. Mi opinión sobra, lo he captado. El gato manda y yo me callo—concede con un suspiro. Kirino se ríe y se le forman hoyuelos—. ¿Ya has decidido cómo vas a llamar al otro?

—Estoy entre Takuto y Shindou Dos, ¿cuál te gusta más?

Shindou se permite hacerle una regañiza con la nariz. Sabe que a Kirino le gusta ese gesto.

—No te pases.

Abandonan las bromas para hablar de la investigación sobre Nazorine, un dueto a piano y voz para la canción de Lucky Man, _qué significa que Sokko tiene voz de hombre _y el funeral de Matsumoto, que se celebrará mañana en el tanatorio del casco nuevo, cerca de la fábrica de cemento.

—Tenemos que ir—dice Kirino con entereza—. Era un buen profesor, pero mejor persona.

—Sí que lo era.

Han llegado al jardín de la casa de Kirino, y ultiman hora y lugar para quedar mañana e ir juntos a despedir a Matsumoto.

— ¿Se lo decimos al resto del equipo?—pregunta Kirino, cambiando el peso de una pierna a otra. De noche parece pelirrojo. Y mayor. Es absurdo pero es así.

—Ellos lo conocen, pero realmente Matsumoto nunca les dio clase—razona Shindou—. Lo ideal cuando te mueres es que venga a verte gente que ha tratado contigo. No es que lo conociéramos en profundidad, pero éramos sus alumnos.

—Ya—se muerde los labios y bate las pestañas una vez y Shindou opina que cuando antes le dijo _guapo _se estaba riendo de él.

Se le ocurre algo.

—Deberías decírselo a Sokko. Y a los gemelos y a Shizen. Matsumoto también les enseñó Latín a ellos.

Kirino abre la boca y le saca una foto con los ojos a ese momento. Shindou con la cabeza ladeada, música bajo un brazo y un gatito dormido contra el costado, la tela blanca manchada de huellas y las mejillas un poco sonrosadas de apuro.

Años después, cuando Kurama le preguntara _¿cuándo? ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta? _Kirino diría que fue ahí. De qué se dio cuenta exactamente no estará muy seguro. Tal vez de que Shindou es el mejor amigo que uno podría tener, tal vez de que siempre estuvo ahí para él. Tal vez de que ya lo quería, de que lo quería cuando jugaban con plastilina de colores y su mayor temor era ir al dentista. De que lo quería cuando le dijo que le gustaba más con el pelo largo, o cuando le dijo que a él no le importaba que las chicas pensaran que le gustaba de él algo más que su pelo. De que siempre lo quiso.

—Se lo diré de tu parte—Shindou pone los ojos en blanco porque esa parte del plan no le hace mucha gracia, pero qué se le va a hacer. Daños colaterales.

Daños colaterales. Eso le recuerda…

—La señorita Vunak lo dirá el lunes en la hora de tutoría, pero empezamos las clases de baile en dos semanas.

— ¿La de geografía? ¿Clases de baile?—se ha perdido. Se ha perdido porque lo único que sabe de Nakoma Vunak es que nació en Stalingrado y que en su vida anterior seguramente fue un coronel ruso de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

—Para el Baile de Primavera. Por lo visto tiene una amiga que…

— ¿Cómo que Baile de Primavera? ¿Qué quieres decir con Baile de Primavera?

A Shindou le gustaría rascarse la nuca, pero tiene las manos ocupadas.

—Será el día de la gala solidaria del Raimon, por la tarde. Yo tengo que asistir porque soy el capitán del club de fútbol—dice en voz baja, como si le estuviera contando algo muy vergonzoso. Quitando el _como._

— ¿Y las clases son para todos?—compadecerse de Shindou no es una opción. No cuando está deseando entrar corriendo a casa y ponerse a buscar una cámara en el trastero y sacarle brillo para el día del Baile. Shindou con pajarita. Va a ser buenísimo.

—Sí.

— ¿Notas que las pajaritas se han quedado anticuadas o tienes claro que prefieres las corbatas?

— ¿Pajaritas? ¿En serio? Pensaba que significaba algo para ti.

—Eso era antes de saber que existía el Baile de Primavera.

Se ríen los dos. Pasa un segundo de silencio hasta que Shindou confiesa:

—No sé a quién pedírselo—al ver que Kirino no le sigue, se explica mejor—, ya sabes. La apertura del baile es por parejas.

Kirino sonríe contra su voluntad. Shindou lo desarma siempre que se pone así.

— ¿De verdad crees que vas a tener que pedírselo a alguien? Deberías preocuparte más por conseguir una escolta para entrar al Raimon el martes. O para salir el lunes.

Shindou pierde unos cuantos tonos de piel y se aclara la voz con incomodidad.

—Gracias por el consejo—musita desinflado.

—Pídeselo a Akane. Es buena chica, y con un poco de suerte estará tan ocupada sacándote fotos que lo de bailar contigo pasará a un segundo plano.

— ¿Crees que se pondrá tacones?—inquiere preocupado.

—No lo creo. Me imagino que querrá estar cómoda. No es como las de la clase de Kurama—afirma Kirino—. La verdad es que me cae bastante bien. ¿Por qué no le dices que se una al equipo? Necesitamos una gerente.

Shindou asiente.

—Tal vez lo haga. Primero tengo que pedirle que vaya al baile conmigo, ¿no?

—Te dirá que sí—sonríe Kirino. Nam ha cruzado la gatera y olfatea en dirección a las crías—. ¿Quieres conocer a tus retoños?—el gato se le ha echado en los pies a Shindou, remoloneando—. Te aman, en serio. A saber qué les das.

—Ahora mismo las buenas noches. Heinek no tardará en empezar a preocuparse.

—Sabes que puedes quedarte a dormir.

—Creo que dormir bajo el mismo techo que tres gatos es un límite que no estoy preparado para cruzar—dice mientras Nam se le restriega contra las pantorrillas. Podría encariñarse de esos bichos.

—Algún día lo conseguiremos—lo anima Kirino, poniéndole la mano en el hombro—. Hasta mañana, Shindou.

Shindou tiene intenciones de darle un beso en la mejilla, pero Nam se interpone entre ellos y tiene que apelar a todo su equilibrio para no pisarlo y no irse al suelo. Acaban con las narices encajadas y las crías de gato quejándose porque las han espachurrado. Kirino todavía tiene la mano sobre su hombro.

—Por qué poco—se le ocurre decir.

—Tu gato...

—Sí, Nam malo.

—Ajá.

—Seh.

—Hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana.

Shindou solo se ha alejado unos metros con la cara colorada y la adrenalina a toda máquina en su cerebro y la pernera del pantalón llena de pelos cuando lo oye:

—Shindou.

Se da la vuelta y durante el tiempo que ocupa un latido no sabe lo que espera encontrarse.

—Dime.

—Digo que te llevas a Shindou.

—Oh—desanda sus pasos y le tiende a Shindou, que acaba de despertarse y tiene ganas de juerga—. Cógelo antes de que vuelva a las andadas.

—Deberías quedártelo.

—Me lo quedaré cuando quiera vender el piano.

Se pierde en el siguiente recodo y Kirino se lleva la mano a la barbilla, donde todavía le hacen cosquillas los labios de Shindou.

* * *

Podría dedicarme a poner notas aclaratorias, pero estoy empezando a pensar que son tantas que mejor me preguntáis cualquier cosa si os entran las dudas. Necesito escenarios, personajes originales que sostengan la vida que tienen estos chicos fuera del campo.

No sé para cuándo tendré listo el tercero, porque mis exámenes empiezan el veinte de Mayo y acaban el veintiséis de Julio (ola verano k ase pasando o k ase), y eso que este mes no he tenido muchos pero apenas he pisado mi casita ;w; Espero que la espera (okey) haya valido la pena y que os hayan gustado los Galgos.

**Luvi: **perdóname por sacarlo del horno tan tarde T.T Muchas gracias por leer, ojalá te haya gustado esta segunda tanda ^w^ Un beso.

Janet.


	3. Agrio Primera parte

**Tengo un montonaco de razones para no haber publicado. ¿Cuántas justifican que no lo haya hecho? **

Le he dado muchas vueltas y quiero intentar algo.

No he terminado el capítulo del mes de mayo, pero llevo dos meses y medio sin actualizar y no quiero que se conviertan en tres. Dado que los capítulos son larguísimos y están divididos por escenas voy a cargarme la estructura del fic y empezar a publicar por escenas. Para que quede más estético al final del capítulo las reunificaré todas en una sola parte, espero que la lectura se os haga más ligera así :)

He traducido las letras de principio de escena porque el otro día leí un fic con esos principios en inglés (como en este) y pasé un huevo de traducirlos.

No os entretengo más, nos vemos al final.

* * *

**16 de Mayo de 2010. Agrio.**

"_Hay ocasiones en que cuantos nos rodean no merecen sino un poco de comedia. Seamos entonces un poco farsantes."_

Benjamín Jarnés.

* * *

"_**No sé qué he estado viviendo hasta ahora, pero no es suficiente."**__**Best of Both Worlds,**_** Van Halen. **

**Primera parte**

A principios de mayo, y después de leer su ensayo sobre las alternativas de Japón si apostara por las energías renovables, Gennosuke Matsuyama decidió que el club de periodismo necesitaba un presidente, así que ese mismo viernes se convocaron elecciones en el aula de informática. Todo democrático, todo correcto. A Hamano lo que le había tocado la fibra sensible había sido el vencedor en aquel amago de "el pueblo por el pueblo y para el pueblo" porque EN FIN. Hayami tomó las medidas que creyó oportunas para eludir la victoria por mayoría absoluta, empezando por no presentar su candidatura, pero hay destinos que están hechos a medida y uno no puede esquivarlos como se hace con los parientes que no le caen bien.

Los que han desperdiciado su juventud a menudo piensan en ella como una segunda oportunidad para escalar la montaña que nunca escalaron por culpa del vértigo, para hacer el ejercicio que nunca hicieron porque siempre tenían cosas mejores que hacer y para entrenar un poco ese valor que nunca fue suficiente para declararse a su primer amor.

O para salir del armario por él. Que en su caso es como tener la mordaza puesta y estar ahogándose porque a él no le gustan los tíos. Le gusta un tío, que _hay que joderse con mayo y las flores, _es el maldito presidente del maldito club de periodismo, y que Kaiji Hamano quiera hacerse mayor no significa que tenga que renunciar a ser un niño al que de pequeño sus padres amenazaban con regalarle libros por Navidad si se portaba mal. Un niño que se ha quedado sin ir a la Presa de las Niñas ese lunes porque lleva dos semanas sin asistir a filosofía. Hayami no va a excusarlo de ninguna de las maneras; se ha ganado a pulso quedarse en el Raimon ordenando los balones del almacén del material de educación física, despolvando las redes de tenis y balonmano y enderezando los potros. Y (no sabe de dónde saca tanta crueldad pero le importa muy, muy poco) espera que Hamano no haga más que pensar en él mientras apila las colchonetas.

Hamano ya no añade _señor _al final de cada frase cuando habla con Matsuyama porque directamente no habla con él. No sería tan grave si no se tomara la molestia de entrar a sus clases solo para salir por la puerta diez minutos después, en medio de alguna explicación importante, arrastrando la silla y mascando chicle con la boca abierta. Se gobierna solo, y Hayami espera que no sea necesario echarle del Raimon para que recapacite y deje de ser lo bastante ignorante como para admitir que lleva meses saliendo con el presidente del club de periodismo, porque lo expulsen o no, si continúa con la cantinela de Por Qué Del Club De Periodismo Por Qué durante tres días más, Hayami va a cruzarle la cara a manotazos para hacerle ver a Hamano que prefiere que sea presidente del club del periodismo a que lo sea del club de boxeo.

Tres días, eso es lo que va a darle. Querría que no hicieran falta los tres. Querría tener un poco de orgullo y no pensar en lo que hará si tres no fueran suficientes días para Hamano, porque eso significaría que esperar hasta septiembre tampoco sería suficiente para ninguno de los dos. Querría tener orgullo, pero antes de aceptar que se había enamorado de él aceptó tragarse muchas cosas, envolverlas en papel de burbujas y enterrarlas a tres kilómetros bajo la superficie, y una de esas cosas fue el orgullo.

Y ahora querría tanto una pizca de orgullo que lo que más le duele es darse cuenta de que cuando renuncias a él una vez lo haces para siempre.

—Creo que lo tengo. Su expediente está muy bien protegido—no hay nadie más en el aula de informática (que hace las veces de base para el club de periodismo) además de ellos tres.

Shindou se muerde los labios, apoyado en el filo de la mesa de brazos cruzados y vigilando la puerta con aprensión. Y a Kirino, _que no lo estás vigilando. Solo es Kirino, tu mejor amigo. No lo estás vigilando. _Kirino es de esas personas a las que uno no puede evitar someter a fase de observación. Eso es todo. Sobre todo hoy, que se ha hecho algo raro. _No, raro no_. Algo distinto. Hoy está diferente pero Shindou no termina de localizar esa diferencia. Van contrarreloj y es lunes, qué más se le puede pedir a la vida—. Aquí está.

Hayami ha descodificado la última barrera y la foto de carnet de su profesor de latín aparece en pantalla. Kirino se inclina un poco hacia delante para leer mejor y _es el pelo_. No se lo ha cortado ni peinado diferente, son las mismas coletas de siempre, y Shindou no es de esos que se dan cuenta de bueno, de esos detalles, pero es el pelo _de Kirino_ el que no huele como siempre y está totalmente justificado que Shindou lo note.

—Natural de Nomentano, Roma. Hijo de Gianni Nazorine y…

—El currículum, el currículum. Mira a ver si ha trabajado para algún partido italiano.

Se les está echando el tiempo encima. Acaba de llegarle un whatsapp de Minamisawa.

—Nos están buscando a los tres—Shindou procura sonar tranquilo.

— ¡Espera, espera!—Kirino señala con el dedo una línea del documento y Hayami se ajusta las gafas—. "Tesorero del Partito di la Forza Patria hasta noviembre de 2009. Más de seis años en el cargo."

Antes de que puedan intercambiar opiniones o paladear el sabor de haberlo conseguido, escuchan el eco de los pasos de alguien que se acerca al aula de informática.

—Debajo de la mesa, rápido—les indica Hayami.

Kirino es el primero en colarse por el hueco entre la silla y la torre del ordenador, pero Shindou siempre ha sido propenso a hacer eso que hacen los capitanes modelo de no dejarse a nadie atrás.

—Shindou, todavía tengo que bloquear la alarma de seguridad. Podrían darse cuenta de que hemos estado aquí—le ordena más que le implora—. Escóndete YA.

Hasta los capitanes modelo saben cuando han de acatar una orden, y Shindou solo asiente con fugacidad antes de deslizarse bajo la mesa, cuyo inventor tiene el cielo ganado porque al fabricarla se le ocurrió incorporarle un tablero frontal que los va a salvar de una muy gorda.

—Cómo…

Los errores de cálculo siempre vienen en el mismo paquete que la escasez de segundos para encontrarles una solución. No hay suficiente sitio. No lo hay. Kirino tiene el cuello torcido y las piernas flexionadas, que no sobresalen del improvisado escondrijo de milagro, y Shindou no ha dado física en su vida pero no le hace falta conocer los principios del tiempo y el espacio para intuir que ahí dentro no caben los dos.

—Shindou, por el amor de Dios—no va a reaccionar, así que ocurre lo de siempre. Es Kirino el que reacciona por él.

Es Kirino el que cubre el cupo de nerviosismo requerido para asirle por los hombros y encajarlo sobre él (pecho-pecho, cadera-cadera, manos-hombros, manos-cintura, barbilla-clavículas), y Shindou se recupera de su estado transitorio de enajenación mental cuando se da un cabezazo digno de un partido contra el Mannouzaka. Los tableros frontales pueden ser un arma de doble filo.

Las bisagras chirrían al abrirse la puerta.

—Buenos días, profesor.

—Lo serán para usted. Para el profesorado, tener a un miembro del club de fútbol castigado y a otros tres en busca y captura supone una mañana entretenida. Y he tenido mañanas mejores—Shindou siente cómo a Kirino se le escarcha la sangre en las venas al oír a Luca Nazorine arrastrar las palabras al hablar—, mucho mejores.

—Quería aprovechar la excursión a la Presa de las Niñas para terminar un artículo sobre la sequía en Inazuma. No pretendía retrasar la salida, le ruego disculpe las molestias.

No les hace falta verlo para saber que no parece remotamente complacido por los modales de Hayami. Es como si tuviera asumido que hasta la gente de su edad debe tratarlo de _usted. _Shindou apostaría su piano a que cuando se reúnen en la sala de profesores le irrita que sus compañeros de profesión no se dirijan a él como _profesor._

—Lo cierto es que preferiría amputarme la pierna e injertármela en la espalda antes que participar en esa mojigatería de la profesora Vunak, pero tengo el presentimiento de que el capitán Shindou—escupe _capitán_ y Shindou no puede evitar tensarse sobre su amigo, que hace un rato que se ha vuelto de cera—y mi buen amigo, el señor Ranmaru, se las ingeniarán para llegar a tiempo al microbús e irse de rositas. Esta vez. Sería una pena dejar al señor Hamano cumpliendo su castigo en soledad, ¿no le parece?

Saben que Hayami se ha marcado un gol en propia puerta cuando suelta:

—No. No me lo parece. Se merece ese castigo.

—Igual que usted. Acompáñeme al almacén, señor…

Kirino puede tener paciencia. Va a hacerle falta durante una etapa bastante tortuosa de su adolescencia que todavía está echando raíces. Pero la sangre fría es otra cosa. Desde ese choque de icebergs con Nazorine, su sangre está lejos de enfriarse cada vez que lo hace salir a la pizarra en latín.

Hayami tiene madera de profesor. Paciencia, tenacidad, constancia y sangre fría. Muy fría.

—Hayami, Hayami Tsurumasa. Profesor.

Kirino no podría. No podría evitar apretar los dientes para que no se le escaparan los improperios que deberían decirle a Nazorine más a menudo. Que deberían decirle. Un taco, un punto menos en latín. Mal negocio.

—Señor Hayami, haga el favor. Y no apague el ordenador, quiero echarle un vistazo a su artículo después de encargarme de usted.

Hayami se levanta de la silla tieso como un palo y sale por la puerta con la mochila repleta de sándwiches de centeno y galletas de canela: comida de excursión. Nazorine deja la puerta abierta, y a Shindou se le ocurre que los estará esperando hasta que salgan.

Sin embargo, las pisadas se van apagando a medida que pasan los segundos y Shindou tiene que enfrentarse a un problema mayor. _¿A qué huele?_ A fresas no, eso seguro. Huele como a…

—Shindou. Levántate.

Parece una buena idea. Una idea de calidad, como diría Sokko, pero van a tener que discutirlo con sus piernas dormidas.

—Sí.

Claro que del dicho al hecho, hay un trecho. Están tan encajados que cuando Shindou se mueve lo único que consigue es darse otro cabezazo, esta vez en la coronilla, y quedarse ciego de dolor.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Creo que si me concentro un poco puedo ver la Osa Mayor. ¿Quieres pedir un deseo?

Para que luego diga que ir a los Galgos _está bien como experiencia. _Ya, claro. Al final lo cambiará por Tomohisa. _Y para vengarme, yo te cambiaré por Sokko._ Kirino se ríe contra su frente y el flequillo de Shindou le hace cosquillas en la nariz, y por un momento a Hayami no lo han castigado, Kirino tiene un sobresaliente en latín, nadie los está buscando y casi todo está bien.

—Estás bien. Y sí, tengo uno: que salgamos de aquí ya. Ya has oído a Nazorine.

—_Tomohisa está muy solicitado. Pero me parece justo. La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío, Ranmaru. El año que viene te cambiaré por un gótico de primer año que se negará a ponerse la camisa del equipo._

—_Vaya joya que te has buscado, ¿no? Al final te acabará cambiando por el capitán._

—_Yo soy el capitán._

—_De momento. Hay una cláusula en el contrato de Mejores Amigos Para Siempre que dice que si cambias a tu mejor amigo para siempre por otra persona te romperás la pierna y no volverás a ser capitán._

—… _dime que no he firmado ese contrato._

—_Si te hace ilusión…_

Maniobra como un tractor marcha atrás y Kirino le dice que se ha olvidado de poner los intermitentes. Shindou lo que pone son los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Dónde dejamos las mochilas? ¿En el casillero?—pregunta Kirino, que con los nervios ya no está seguro.

—Ichino tiene la mía y Kurama tiene la tuya—contesta Shindou agazapado sobre el teclado, la mano derecha en el ratón y la vista en la pantalla. Van a tener que sentarse a hablarlo, lo del champú nuevo de Kirino. Aunque quizá la nariz le pique por otra cosa, y no porque haya estado respirando polen durante dos minutos enteros—. Deberíamos borrar el historial.

—Si lo borramos Nazorine…

—Tienes razón—lo busca por encima del hombro y lo que ve no debería tranquilizarlo tanto. Kirino es todo labios apretados, los extremos interiores de las cejas apuntando hacia arriba, deseos de que la jugada les salga bien y ganas de poner pies en polvorosa cuanto antes. Kirino vulnerable es todo lo que Shindou necesita para tomar las riendas, para convertirse en la figura de autoridad y decir lo que dice a continuación—. Confiemos en que Hayami consiguiera borrar nuestra pequeña incursión. Ahora tenemos que irnos—coloca la silla con los pies para que quede en la posición en la que estaba cuando Hayami se levantó y vuelve a mirar a su amigo—. Ayer se lo pedí a Akane. Ha dicho que sí.

Kirino esboza una sonrisita de suficiencia y aunque no dice nada, Shindou puede leer en ella un _te lo dije _que podría leer a leguas, junto a algo más que no puede descifrar, algo sutil y pequeño que algún día dejará de serlo.

Ambos se encaminan hacia la puerta.

Podrían ser flores. Margaritas quizás. _Sí, bueno._

Como si alguien supiera cómo huelen las margaritas.

* * *

**¿Con quién os gustaría ver a Endou en el futuro? ¿Natsumi, Aki, Kazemaru? ¡Contadme! La prensa quiere saber (?)**

**Maussy:** ¡Hola Mau-chan :D! Me alegro mucho de que te esté gustando, muchas gracias por comentar –never too late-. Los Galgos son todos OCs, sí señora: ¡primer voto para Shizen! Le jode un poco porque también has votado a los gemelos, pero lo de guapo lo compensa ALL con creces. Hace tiempo que no leo nada de IE y de los fics que he leído no he dado con ningún pre, tendremos que seguir buscando ´u` y la que encuentre uno primero que lo diga o calle para siempre (?) y consideras a este Aoyama canon and my heart skips a beat :´( No sé si me merezco tu review, me siento pequeña al lado de él. Intento que las cosas tengan coherencia con las que pasan en el Go y me gusta el rock del siglo XX, pero también algo de principios del 2000 y en plan actual (así que me vengan a la mente) escucho bastante a Adele y a Muse. Sé que ahora es un poco tarde –never too late x2- pero espero que estés mejor de la gripe :3 Aoyama aguanta lo que le echen pero le pasa como a todos, aguantamos toda la noche leyendo un libro pero nos pones un examen de mates bajo la nariz y nos entra un sueño instantáneo que pa qué. Roger that! Creo que puedo tener un mini KyouTen para esta semana o la que viene, pásate en unos días y lo tendrás. Muchísimas gracias por todo, siento que me quedo corta pero verdaderamente me has dejado sin palabras. Hasta pronto Mau-chan, chui~ PD: mi ordenador también está para el arrastre, creo que deberíamos desguazarlos a ver si tienen cobre dentro or something para sacar pasta y comprarnos otro.

**Frau Meminger:** NOOOOOOOOOOO. Bienvenida al gremio :´( ese libro es como la Puta Nación y que Dios me perdone pero lo es. ¿Sama? ¿Tan vieja creéis que soy D:? Sé que me he pasado de rosca con la actualización, diez reviews… qué más se le puede pedir a esta vida. ¡Alguien lee mis notas! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Ahhh, pueden ocurrir tantas cosas… pero lemon en ESDM no habrá, los chicos tienen catorce años la mayoría y algunos no han dado su primer beso. Tiempo al tiempo jojojojoj ¿IBUKI? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. O sea, si te gustara el MuneTaku te querría tanto que explotaría en billones de partículas. Ibuki es… el Michael Jordan de IE, absolutamente amable (no de ser buen tío, que también, sino de que es tan fácil quererlo que YAYY), y respecto a Sokko pueden ocurrir tantas cosas… tiempo al tiempo –¿déjà vú?-, el tema de Endou y Natsumi, Natsumi me gusta, al igual que Aki. La verdad es que esperaba que si Endou se quedaba con alguien fuera con Aki, pero cuando vi a Natsumi no me supuso ningún trauma, es más, pensé "esta mujer te va a hacer inmune a cualquier tipo de veneno, considérate afortunado", como trato de ceñirme a lo que ocurre en IE de momento Endou y Natsumi están juntos y van a casarse. No soy mucho de hacer estas cosas, pero como le llevo dando vueltas a la idea un tiempo me gustaría saber con quién ve más la gente a Endou. ¡Teisei acumula un punto! ¿Lo ves con Tomohisa? So interesting… bienvenida a bordo, nos leemos muy prontito, chui~

**Actualizaré antes de lo que imagino.**


	4. Agrio Segunda y Tercera parte

**¡Segunda y tercera escena!** Subo las dos juntas porque separadas ocupaban muy poquito, y también en compensación por los que me tenéis en follows; en una semana he actualizado cuatro veces (que mañana se convertirán en cinco) de una colección de one-shots de One Piece que estoy haciendo. Publico más seguido porque la mayoría son drabbles aislados y me resulta más fácil escribirlos que las continuaciones de ESDM. ¿A alguien le gusta One Piece de los aquí presentes?

* * *

**_"Necesito más de lo que las palabras pueden abarcar." Best of Both Worlds, _****Van Halen.**

**Segunda parte**

Evitan la ruta de pasillos que lleva al almacén de materiales de educación física y cruzan el vestíbulo de lado a lado para llegar a la entrada del parking del Raimon, donde hay estacionados varios coches de profesores, una hilera de bicicletas, dos Vespinos, una ambulancia y un microbús dorado con el emblema del instituto en el costado.

—Es el nuestro—resuella Kirino al pasar corriendo bajo una de las ventanas, donde está Sokko apoyado con cara de circunstancias y que al verlos da dos puñetazos al aire y profiere un _yujuuuuu _audible a través del cristal grueso, antes de abrazarse a su acompañante. Cuando Kirino pone un pie en el primer escalón todo el microbús les está silbando y aplaudiendo—. Sentimos la tardanza.

—Mejor tarde que nunca. La Presa de las Niñas no se va a secar—dice el profesor Matsuyama, que está sentado con Akane junto al chófer. Ambos ajustan el objetivo de sus cámaras y les sacan una foto a los recién llegados, y Shindou juraría que acaba de oír a Kurama decir _mejor pronto que tarde _desde los asientos del final—. Pero no me lo volváis a hacer—Shindou sabe que podrían volver a hacérselo, que a Gennosuke Matsuyama hace falta mucho para sacarlo de sus casillas. Hace falta Hamano, por ejemplo, y por suerte está a una distancia prudencial de ellos—. Creo que os tienen cogidos un par de sitios. Le he pedido al señor Aoyama que retire los carteles de "recién pintado" de los asientos (están plastificados y todo. No me explico cómo ha logrado subirlos sin que me diera cuenta), pero el chófer dice que mientras no le dé por pegarlos en el respaldo no pasa nada.

—Gracias. Hola Akane—saluda Shindou. Kirino lo escruta con atención, _no lo estás vigilando, solo es Shindou, _pero Shindou podría estar rojo por la carrera en la que acaban de participar y podría estarlo porque no contaba con volver a dirigirle la palabra a Akane después de pedirle que fuese al baile con él, lo cual es la cima de las contradicciones, pero Shindou es el capitán de un equipo de fútbol que organiza guerras de ñoquis y pone todo su talento en hacer trampas al póker y robarle pantalones al prójimo, y tiene la misma experiencia en chicas que en la cata de vinos.

—Buenos días, Shin-sama—sonríe la chica, y Kirino se siente un poco culpable porque es incapaz de imaginarse a Shindou sonriéndole así a Akane, como si enamorarse de alguien que no te corresponde fuera algo que no hay que esconder. Shindou enamorado debe de ser todo un espectáculo, piensa Kirino. No le extrañaría que el primer amor de Shindou fuera una chica de otra época; un viaje de esos en los que los caminos de las personas se cruzan una vez y desligarlos no es difícil pero sí doloroso—. Buenos días, Kirino-kun—Akane se alegra de que hayan conseguido llegar a tiempo, pero todavía falta Hayami y tiene un mal presentimiento al respecto.

—Buenos días—Kirino recuerda algo—. ¿Vas a sacar fotos en la presa?

A Akane se le ilumina la cara con ese brillo especial que le resplandece bajo los ojos cuando elabora hipótesis sobre la vida en otros planetas.

—Sí. Tiene que estar preciosa por estas fechas; quizá tenga suerte y quede algún cerezo en flor. El año pasado vine con mis padres y encontré una pradera llena de dientes de león, a poco más de un kilómetro de la presa. Tengo ganas de comprobar que todo sigue igual—suspira con voz soñadora.

— ¿Podrías sacarle un par de fotos a la presa? Han castigado a Hayami y le vendrían muy bien para su artículo—Akane asiente y los mira con curiosidad a él y a Shindou—. Quería terminarlo ya para quitárselo de encima, pero Nazorine lo encontró y ahora tiene que ayudar a Hamano a limpiar el almacén.

Matsuyama frunce los labios y su semblante se puebla de arrugas.

—No puedo ponerme de parte de Hayami porque sí, estaba cumpliendo con sus obligaciones como presidente, pero un día de excursión no es el momento propicio para terminar un artículo—Akane, Kirino y Shindou asienten con pesadumbre. Si Matsuyama supiera la verdad, que Kirino y Shindou estaban con Hayami cuando Nazorine lo interceptó, si Matsuyama supiera lo que estaban haciendo de verdad… quién sabe si los creería—. Aun así, considero que imponerle el mismo castigo que al señor Hamano es una medida desproporcionada. No obstante, es la decisión de un compañero y pronunciarme en contra de ella equivaldría a faltarle al respeto a Luca.

Matsuyama es, probablemente, el único miembro del profesorado que respeta a Nazorine porque predica con el artículo 29.2 de la Declaración Universal de los Derechos Humanos de diciembre de 1948, y no porque el italiano apeste a Eau de Camorra.

—Descuida, Kirino-kun. Sacaré tantas fotos como quepan en la tarjeta de memoria—sonríe Akane, y Kirino siente una oleada de afecto hacia ella tan repentina que se refleja en la sonrisa que le devuelve a la chica, que es de esas que no entiende por qué los lunes no pueden ser días tan maravillosos como los viernes o los sábados—. Podrías ayudarme a buscar las mejores perspectivas.

—Cuenta con ello—justo cuando está a punto de girarse recuerda algo más—. Por cierto, gracias por decirle que sí—le da un codazo a Shindou, que está poniendo cara de no saber dónde meterse—. El pobre está muy angustiado con el tema del baile, ¿cuántas veces me has preguntado si creo que Akane se pondrá tacones, Shindou? Yo he contado…

— ¡Kirino!

—…trece. ¿Pueden ser trece?

Kirino cree que es justo que a Shindou le dé vergüenza que Akane se entere de que el chico que le gusta no es tan valiente cuando lo sacan del campo de fútbol. Es un intercambio razonable: Akane lo querrá durante años, no, lo querrá siempre, a pesar de que en algún momento deje de esperarlo, pero nunca dejará de quererlo. Shindou se pondrá rojo un par de veces porque tiene un poco de miedo de que, entre un vals y un tango, Akane _lo vea_. Takuto Shindou tiene miedo de que Akane Yamana lo vea y se dé cuenta de que no es lo que quiere para ella, de la misma forma en que Shindou _la verá, _vestida como una princesa pero sin los tacones puestos para no hacerlo sentir más bajo. Shindou la verá, y verá a las otras chicas pisando a los otros chicos sin querer, más altas que ellos porque el estirón todavía no ha hecho su aparición magistral. Shindou la verá, moviéndose con cuidado para que él y su sinsentido del ritmo puedan seguirla, contenta de estar ahí con él, haciéndole las cosas un poco más fáciles. La verá y sabrá que ella no va a hacerle pasar por el mal trago de tener que rechazarla, que es feliz con lo que tiene y que tiene más para él de lo que Shindou jamás tendrá para ella.

—No te preocupes, Shin-sama. No sé caminar con tacones.

Como Shindou parece un poco abochornado todavía, añade

— ¿Te importa si voy con bailarinas? Sé que tenemos que ir formales, pero he pensado que si me perdonas el tema de los zapatos yo podría perdonarte el de las corbatas y las pajaritas.

Kirino suelta una carcajada antes de darle dos palmaditas en el hombro a su amigo e ir a sentarse muy pagado de sí mismo. Es el peor mejor amigo de todos los peores mejores amigos del mundo, pero es el suyo y tiene que quererlo igual. Se vuelve hacia Akane y cuadra los hombros lo mejor que puede.

— ¿Quieres decir que no me ponga ninguna de las dos?

Akane asiente, divertida, y prepara la cámara para sacarle una última foto. Shindou tiene puesta su expresión favorita, la misma que pone cuando gana un partido que llegó a creer que no podría ganar.

—Falta poco para el verano y la sala de actos no es tan grande. Cuanto más cómodos vayamos menos calor pasaremos, ¿no crees?—se acuerda de quitar el flash al disparar el objetivo.

Shindou está abrumado. Está abrumado y quiere decir mucho, pedirle perdón por muchísimo, quitarle la cámara y borrar una parte de las fotos que Akane tiene de él, porque está convencido de que ella es más fotogénica y se merece que alguien le saque muchas fotos.

Al final dice muy poco.

—Gracias. A mí también me gustaría ver esa pradera—el suelo tiembla bajo sus pies y el motor del microbús ruge—, podemos buscarla juntos. Tú, Kirino y yo.

Para Akane es suficiente.

* * *

**_"Necesito todo lo que esta vida pueda darme."_****_ Best of Both Worlds,_**** Van Halen.**

**Tercera parte**

El viaje transcurre sin incidencias. Por lo menos hasta el final.

A medida que avanzan hacia el interior la temperatura desciende, el aire se vuelve más puro y el paisaje más verde. Les ha tocado en la penúltima fila, detrás de Sokko y Eliot y delante de Rudy, Nozomi (al que los aplausos no consiguieron despertar), Aoyama, Ichino y uno de los aspirantes a defensa del Raimon. Sakisaka Satoru los saluda tartamudeando.

—Tranquilo, Sakisaka, el capitán no muerde—lo calma Aoyama, con la tapa de un boli entre los dientes—. Bueno, creo que Kirino araña, pero…

—Aoyama, no empieces. ¿Qué escribes en esos carteles?—lo interrumpe Ichino, espiando por encima de su hombro.

—Le estoy dedicando uno a Sakisaka, para que se sienta mejor.

—En esa idea hay tantas cosas erróneas que no sé por dónde empeza…—Aoyama puntea el final de su dedicatoria y firma debajo con un hanko.

—Tranquilo, Ichino. El otro es para ti.

Ichino le dirige una mirada cargada de suspicacia.

— ¿De dónde has sacado…? Se supone que no nos los dan hasta el último año de instituto.

Aoyama se encoge de hombros, restándole importancia.

—Un buen mago nunca revela sus trucos.

A un metro escaso Kirino, Shindou, Sokko y los gemelos han formado un corro y cuchichean sobre la "ruptura" de Sokko y Shimizu.

—Espera, espera, ¿quién dejó a quién?

Sokko alza las cejas en respuesta.

—Kirino, la duda ofende.

—O sea, que te dejó ella a ti—Sokko intenta darle un puñetazo a Rudy, pero no llega y Matsuyama le hizo prometer antes de subir que no haría nada estúpido si no quería acabar en el arcén de la autopista.

—Dile a tu hermano que elija: vacilarme o tres dientes menos. Sin anestesia.

—Creo que no es sordo.

—No. Pero es casi tan imbécil como tú, y yo podría dejar de ser neutral en esta guerra. ¿Creéis que Shizen no ha intentado reclutarme en sus filas?

Los gemelos tragan saliva.

—Ru, contrólate.

—Hablando de Shizen, ¿dónde está?—pregunta Kirino. Blondie está con las amigas de primero de Shimizu, las de intercambio, detrás de Akane y Matsuyama, pero a Shizen no lo ha visto, lo cual es rarísimo porque hasta los ciegos ven a Shizen sin que este haga nada por llamar la atención.

—En el micro de los de segundo, el muy traidor. Desplegó todos sus encantos con Vunak y cuando se acordó de que era lesbiana recitó sus derechos de pertenencia a ese microbús, _¡soy repetidor, pero mi corazón -o lo que sea- está en segundo!_—contesta Sokko con una risita de desdén—. Vunak cedió a regañadientes, claro. Empezar un lunes con dolor de cabeza da depre a cualquiera.

— ¿Qué hay en el micro de los de segundo?—cuestiona Shindou, sin entender el meollo del asunto.

—Teisei—contestan Sokko, Rudy y Eliot al unísono, y las risitas despectivas de los gemelos se suman a las de Sokko—. ¿Alguno entiende cómo puede triunfar más que la Coca-Cola? Quiero decir, un día de estos le pone a Teisei el cinturón de castidad. Son lo más gayer que he visto desde vosotros dos—comenta Sokko señalando a Kirino y a Shindou, que tiene que recordarse que el humor de Sokko es así y que no debe esforzarse en entenderlo.

—Creo que a las chicas les va ese rollo—opina Rudy—. En realidad hacen buena pareja, ¿quién creéis que sería el "activo"? —pregunta con una sonrisa traviesa, haciendo comillas con los dedos.

—Shizen—confirman Sokko y Kirino, y Shindou no comprende por qué Kirino parece tenerlo tan claro.

—Nosotros decimos que Teisei, por joder a Shizen—replica Eliot. Shizen tiene razón, son _el mal_—. Bueno, y porque la tiene más grande. ¿Y tú, Shindou?

— ¿Qué le pasa a Kurama? Se ha sentado solo—observa el interpelado, desviando la atención de un tema en el que prefiere no pronunciarse porque después de esa última afirmación, que guardará a buen recaudo en su cajón de información no clasificada, no sabe qué le están preguntando y prefiere vivir en la ignorancia.

—Ah, es por Minamisawa. Antes de que llegarais vino con una sillita de esas para bebés y trató de convencer a Matsuyama de que Kurama no podía hacer un viaje tan largo sin ella—explica Sokko—. Pero tío, no te vayas por las ramas, necesitamos conocer tu punto de vista.

Shindou no quiere reírse de su delantero ni interrogarse acerca de cuestiones para mayores de dieciocho, así que sigue a lo suyo.

— ¿Matsuyama se enfadó?

— ¡Qué va! Si hasta se mostró de acuerdo con Minamisawa, pero Kurama bajó del micro hecho una furia y se puso a perseguir a Minamisawa con una tubería que se encontró entre dos coches. Deberíais haberlo visto, en serio. Una pasada. Fue como en los combates de Press in Catch, pero con más ropa.

—Si te acercas mucho a Kurama puedes oírlo gruñir las palabras "maldito" y "silla de mierda" combinadas con diferentes amenazas de muerte. Es increíble la cantidad de variantes de homicidio que se pueden cometer con una sillita de bebés, no os lo imagináis…

—Rudy sabe de lo que habla. Jugamos a verdad o mandato y en la quinta ronda le tocó sentarse durante un minuto entero con él, y Kurama ni se enteró. Por cierto, ¿por qué tardasteis tanto?

Shindou y Kirino no necesitan volver a mirarse para saber que no pueden soltar prenda, así que balbucean incoherencias hasta que Sokko los corta.

—Dejadlo, creo que prefiero no saberlo—y Shindou está tentado a contarles la verdad solo para que Sokko no vuelva a insinuar lo que se lleva insinuando sobre ellos desde hace meses—. Lo que sí que quiero saber es por qué Blondie tiene que cambiarnos por unas tías.

Los gemelos se miran como diciendo _explícaselo tú que a mí me da risa._

—No nos está cambiando por unas tías. Está enfadado contigo porque es colega de Shimizu y tú la has dejado con un whatsapp—aclara Eliot. Shindou casi se resbala de su asiento.

— ¿Un whatsapp? ¿En serio?—Kirino no da crédito a lo que oye, pero el silencio de Sokko lo dice todo—. Ya te vale.

— ¡Tíos! ¿Qué queríais que hiciera? Si lo hablábamos en persona fijo que me hacía la trece catorce y nos volvíamos a enrollar. O peor aún, me gritaba—se defiende Sokko, indignado— y por algo las banshees son mujeres, ¿no? Una mujer que se cabrea lo bastante para gritarte es una prueba del Señor; solo resisten los más fuertes.

— ¿A cuántas mujeres conoces?—quiere saber Shindou.

—Conocer a Kirino no te da derecho a preguntarme eso.

—Kirino no es una mujer—gruñe Shindou, que puede pasarle a Sokko las bromas que sean, inclusive las que tienen que ver con él. Pero _esas _bromas no. Kirino podrá pasarlas, pero él no se hace a la idea de que algo así pueda ser dicho sin maldad, y mientras no se acostumbre no va a pasarlo. Punto.

—Blondie tampoco, pero ahora mismo está actuando como si lo fuera.

Kirino decide que ha tenido bastante.

—Sokko, la mayoría de las mujeres no monta un circo romano cuando les dices que quieres que se acabe. Y estoy seguro de que Shimizu no se habría puesto en plan Hulk si le hubieras contado tus motivos para…

Sokko decide que él también. No recuerda haberse casado con Shimizu y le está tocando bastante los cojones que sus amigos crean que debería haber hablado de sus sentimientos con ella cuando no hace falta tenerlos para tocarla por debajo de la falda. Le cae bien, sí. Le parece sencillo comunicarse con ella y le gusta el lunar que tiene en la cara anterior del brazo. Pero no le ha prometido nada y ella a él tampoco, y ya está bien porque sus preocupaciones distan mucho de estar relacionadas con Shimizu. Sokko podrá ser muchas cosas, pero no es una mala persona, a pesar de que sus actos hablen por él y digan lo contrario.

No tenía motivos.

—No tenía motivos, ¿vale? Y ni siquiera me preocupa que lo entienda. Lo que me preocupa es no entender a Blondie, porque Shimizu está en el micro de segundo, y si estuviera aquí me parecería de puta madre que se sentara con ella porque es ella la que está jodida y no yo. Que también lo estoy, pero de diferente manera. Pero es que no está y Blondie prefiere sentarse con las de intercambio a sentarse conmigo. Eso es lo que me preocupa, tío.

Kirino quiere decir algo, pero en la última fila Nozomi acaba de despertarse y encontrarse a Aoyama dibujándole un bigote con bolígrafo azul, que contrasta con su piel morena.

— ¡Ánimo, Ichino!—vitorea Aoyama subido a Sakisaka, con los carteles a modo de pompones—. ¡Dame una i, dame una ce, dame una hache…!

— ¡No me ayudas!—ruge Ichino, que trata de inmovilizar a Nozomi con el cinturón de seguridad hasta que este suelte el bolígrafo, lo bastante afilado como para perforarle un pulmón a alguien—. ¡Ya puedes currarte la dedicatoria!

—Si quieres puedo firmarte una foto, creo que tengo alguna por…

— ¡AOYAMA!

— ¿Por quién apostamos?—pregunta Eliot fascinado—. Nozomi es un Galgo…

— ¿A quién le importa? Yo siempre voy con el más fuerte—dice Rudy sacando la libreta de apuestas del bolsillo—. Hagamos una cosa, tú vas con uno y yo con otro. Así, pierda quien pierda cobramos comisión.

Kirino y Shindou tratan de poner orden antes de que venga a ponerlo Matsuyama. Sokko está ocupado desenrollando los auriculares del mp3; no quiere saber nada de líos, no con Matsuyama cerca, y sospecha que hasta que Hamano deje de hacer el capullo con él va a tener que andarse con cuidado. Cualquier movimiento podría ser peligroso.

Kurama sale de su trance y parece feliz por primera vez en años cuando se lleva las manos a la boca y corea _¡gresca!, ¡gresca!, ¡gresca!, _echando leña al fuego y los intentos pacificadores de los otros dos por tierra. Rudy y Eliot se dan un apretón de manos: son hombres de negocios, como su madre. Shizen se sentiría orgulloso de ellos si bueno, si no fueran ellos y Shizen no fuera Shizen.

—Dabuten. Cuando nos apuntes pásasela a Kurama. Tiene ojo para las apuestas.

* * *

**¿Quién creéis que gana? Ichino es colega pero lo tiene crudo.**

Sakisaka existe. Akane existe. O sea, esto es yaoi pero this is Inazuma Eleven y Akane está en el mismo curso que Shindou. Adoro a esa niña como adoro a todas las managers, así que aquí está. Los Galgos más votados son Blondie y los gemelos, así que aquí están también, eventualmente, pero están. Veréis al resto en la siguiente escena (Minamisawa lleva demasiado tiempo sin aparecer físicamente, pero es como las estrellas y siempre estará ahí aunque no lo veamos (¿?)).

-Los _hankos_ de los que hablan Ichino y Aoyama son unos sellos de tinta que usan los japoneses para firmar. Estos sellos están personalizados y se obtienen al final del instituto o a principios de la universidad, y cada persona posee dos.

-Las_ banshees_ de las que habla Sokko son unos espíritus femeninos de leyenda que al aparecerse ante alguien le anuncian con sus gemidos/alaridos la muerte cercana de un pariente.

La cuarta escena la tengo muy pero que muy apalancada, tengo un examen este sábado y otro el martes Y SE ACABÓ y estaré feliz tanto si los apruebo como si no, la cosa es que se terminen YA. La semana que viene me voy de viaje, pero intentaré publicar cuanto antes. Muchas gracias por leer y muchos _lo siento _por este ritmo de locos. Besitos de calamar~

_¿Un review por ser tan hippie?_


	5. Agrio 4ª, 5ª y 6ª parte

**¡Faltan tres/cuatro escenas para acabar el tercer capítulo! **Quiero dar las gracias a Fresita con nata por avisarme de que en Japón se usa más el Line que el Whatsapp, fue un detalle que no tuve en cuenta y que empezaré a corregir desde PDS en cuanto termine con este capi. Otros fallos de los que ya me había percatado antes es que en el sistema educativo japonés las clases no empiezan en septiembre, pero como eso es algo más difícil de enmendar lo dejaremos tal y como está. En PDS Minamisawa y Kurama hablan de una canción de Florence + The Machine; canción que salió el año pasado y que en pleno 2010 pinta menos que un boli de propaganda.

En estas escenas hay mucho monólogointerno!Kurama, en cursiva, para no dar pie a confusiones. Publicidad descarada al final.

* * *

"_**Date la vuelta. De vez en cuando me siento un poco solo y nunca estás cerca." Total ecplise of the heart, **_**Bonnie Tyler.**

**Primera parte**

Llegan a la finca de Tanpopo en menos de una hora.

Hace un sol que raja las piedras, hay saltamontes por doquier y los de segundo y tercero se han desperdigado por todas partes. Shimizu y su mejor amiga (que también está en segundo) se han reunido con las chicas de intercambio y las cinco han ido en busca de una fuente potable en la que poder rellenar sus cantimploras. No hay rastro de Minamisawa, Kurumada, Amagi y Sangoku, pero mientras ayuda a Kirino a buscar su mochila en el amplio maletero, Shindou oye una conversación a sus espaldas.

—No, pero en serio, ¿sabes la ventaja de acostarte con una bizca?—pregunta Shizen alto y claro. Lleva a Teisei cogido por los hombros como si fuera una extensión de sí mismo y, si Kurama no tuviera los cinco sentidos puestos en averiguar dónde diablos se ha metido Minamisawa y qué ha hecho con la silla de la discordia, sospecharía que cualquiera en un radio de veinte kilómetros podría responderle.

—Ilumíname.

Shizen encuentra un extraño placer en la compañía de Teisei. Es el único que al conocerlo parecía (_por increíble que suene, sabandijas)_ no estar interesado en llevarse bien (como a las chicas) o mal (sus amigos) con él y claro, en su condición felina Shizen no puede evitar rondarle un poco, como Nam ronda a Shindou. Ahora que son amigos (y no se llevan del todo mal), la mayoría del tiempo a Teisei no parece interesarle lo más mínimo, lo cual obliga a Shizen a recurrir al contacto físico para que no se le escape.

—Que mientras te la follas te vigila la moto.

No es que a Teisei no le interese, es que no surte efecto en él. Es inmune al factor Shizen y nunca se escandaliza por nada. Es como si hubiera visto todo lo que hay que ver y Shizen solo fuera un mocoso que se tapa la cara con las manos para jugar al escondite. Algo que le dan ganas de sonreír y quedarse mirando, hasta que Shizen lo encuentra por entre los dedos y dice "pillado" con un puchero de caballos de madera y chupetes de caucho.

—Qué soez. Un día de estos tendremos que lavarte la boca con agua y lejía.

Shizen podría decirle que por qué jugar a los váteres con su boca pudiendo darle usos mejores, pero Teisei no es una chica y podría devolverle el golpe y dejarlo KO Cola Cao. Opta por una respuesta inofensiva.

—Me gustaría ver cómo lo intentas.

—De esto a montarse un sesenta y nueve hay un paso y lo sabéis, ¿verdad? Gracias.

Sokko no está de humor. Está de un humor de perros, lo cual le viene al pelo pero tampoco está la cosa para dejarse llevar por los chistes fáciles. Blondie se ha ido con sus nuevas mejores amigas a buscar una fuente. Es un plan demasiado gay, incluso para tratarse de Blondie. Es más gay que enrollarse con un tío que parece una tía para reafirmar tu heterosexualidad. ¿Una fuente? Venga ya, ¿qué vendrá después? ¿Un concurso de camisetas mojadas? Está cabreado, está tan cabreado que no entiende por qué no ha salido escopeteado detrás de él y le ha gritado que no puede entender _qué cojones quieres que haga._ _Ya la he dejado, ¿no era eso lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer? O qué. Tío, me estás volviendo loco, odio a la gente que me hace pensar _hasta que empiece a sudar a mares y se le hinchen las venas del cuello. Ha dado un estirón en esas dos últimas semanas, y podría meter la cabeza de Blondie debajo de su brazo hasta que el olor del desodorante barato lo dejara tonto. _Serás tonto del culo, joder. Eres peor que una tía._

— ¿A alguien le han dado calabazas? Tranqui Sokko, podemos montar un huerto. Teisei y yo ponemos las zanahorias.

¿Por qué creen todos que está así por Shimizu? Aún más importante, ¿por qué creen tooodos que lo ha dejado ella a él? ¿Tanta pinta de fracasado tiene? Tal vez debería haber vendido la guitarra y contratado a un detective privado para que los grabara en plena acción, porque igual se le quedaba cara de gilipollas todo el rato, a lo Forrest Gump, y alguien además de ella lo ha visto, lo ha grabado y se hecho de oro a costa de las cintas, no hay otra explicación. _Es preferible que crean que es por ella_, se dice, _es lo normal cuando te deja una tía_. Cuando dejas a una tía. Bueno, es mejor que crean que es por eso a que sepan que tienes un amigo gilipollas que te come el coco con su doctrina de "nosotras parimos, nosotras decidimos" de _y por qué no le pides salir_ y por qué esto y por qué lo otro y venga a preguntar POR QUÉ. ¿_Por qué_ le había hecho caso? Es que es culpa suya, coño, si hubiera pasado de Blondie ahora podría estar metiéndole mano a Shimizu tras un arbusto especialmente tupido y Blondie estaría sorbiéndose los mocos o leyendo a Oscar Wilde y echándolo de menos y deseando que no tuviera novia para poder pasar más tiempo con él, pero en todo caso, no estaría buscando una puta fuente de mierda en compañía de cinco tías, porque eso solo lo hacen los gays y los que ligan más que Shizen y Minamisawa juntos, y qué te juegas a que no es lo segundo.

—Chicos, dice Minamisawa que subamos, que están esperando por nosotros para empezar—anuncia Shindou leyendo la pantalla de su móvil. Kirino y él ya tienen sus mochilas colgadas al hombro y se hacen la misma pregunta que el resto.

— ¿Empezar con qué?—pregunta Ichino, marcas de dedos en la cara y un cartel plastificado en la mano.

—Con las clases de baile—responde Aoyama en tono cantarín—, hoy tenemos la primera.

Silencio.

Cigarras.

Grillos.

Saltamontes. Ruido de insectos.

Más silencio.

—No tiene gracia—le riñe Ichino.

—La tendría si fuera una broma—responde Aoyama, mirando a Matsuyama en busca de apoyo. El profesor asiente con pesadumbre como diciendo "lo siento, soy un mandado y el mundo pertenece a las mujeres".

— ¿Es en serio?—cuestiona Kirino con incredulidad.

—En súper-serio.

— ¿Alguno lo sabía?—pregunta Shindou con ansiedad. No se siente preparado y le parece propio del fascismo ocultar esa información hasta llegar a una presa alejada de la civilización humana, sin posibilidad de huir ni esconderse, como si fueran a fusilarlos sin concederles su última voluntad. Aoyama va a tener que buscarse otro club, y Shindou le ve bastante futuro en el de calceta.

Todos niegan con la cabeza.

—La pregunta es: ¿por qué tú sí lo sabías?—exige saber Ichino, pero Aoyama ya está silbando una melodía desconocida y subiendo la cuesta con su cantimplora del pato Donald.

* * *

"_**Date la vuelta. De vez en cuando me canso un poco de escuchar el sonido de mis lágrimas."**_

_**Total ecplise of the heart, **_**Bonnie Tyler.**

**Segunda parte**

Kurama se acomoda contra el tronco de árbol caído, a la sombra, y se prepara para presenciar el espectáculo. Quiere saborear el momento, y está tan contento que ni siquiera suena enfadado cuando replica por cuarta vez.

—No voy a bailar. Ni contigo ni con nadie.

Claro que Minamisawa Atsushi no es nada si no es insistente.

—Pero Kurama-kun—intenta razonar—, es un positivo en la asignatura que quieras, puede salvarte la vida en matemáticas—se ha quitado la chaqueta porque el calor en el campo es tan fuerte que quema en la coronilla y en la suela de los zapatos, y a lo mejor a Kurama es al que le afectan demasiado las altas temperaturas y el cerebro se le ha licuado. Debería quitarse la chaqueta también porque ¿realmente a alguien pueden sentarle tan rematadamente bien una camisa blanca y unos pantalones de uniforme? _Es Minamisawa, seguro que le han hecho la ropa a medida y han pagado a su familia para que desfile con ella puesta. El idiota de Minamisawa, el tío que intentó colocarte en el asiento una silla para bebés_—. Puede salvarte la vida.

A él no le sienta tan bien el uniforme, eso segurísimo. Cuando el fondo de ayudas del Raimon para alumnos con pocos recursos se lo ofreció a mitad de precio se encontró con que todos los pantalones le iban largos, incluso los que le quedaban bien de cintura (que resultaron ser de la talla infantil), pero fueron los que se llevaron y su madre tuvo que subirles el vuelto.

Sea como sea, lo mejor es que no los vean bailando juntos porque la diferencia de altura y el contraste de los materiales de primera y segunda mano patente en algo más que sus uniformes sería tan brutal que Kurama prefiere ahorrarse esa pequeña decepción. Deja escapar una risita desdeñosa.

— ¿Y qué voy a hacer cuando llegue la selectividad? ¿Marcarme un claqué en medio del aula? Si apruebo matemáticas será porque sé resolver las operaciones, no porque me salgan bien dos pasos de mierda—como Minamisawa parece reticente a dejarlo estar, añade—. Atsushi, búscate una mujer y hazla feliz, algunos tenemos prisa por ver a gente haciendo el ridículo.

Un momento.

¿Guapo? ¿Minamisawa? ¿En la misma frase? No, vale, en la misma frase pero ¿en SUS frases? O sea, haberlo pensado no es un crimen porque se supone que si a lo largo de la semana pasada lo abordaron no menos de una veintena (unas con el pretexto de invitarlo a un cappuccino con extra de moca y otras fueron directamente al grano, en medio del pasillo o al salir de clase, pero Kurama no es ingenuo y sabe que absolutamente todas y cada una de ellas se acercaron a él con el mismo objetivo) de chicas con la esperanza de que si _por casualidad_ Minamisawa buscaba acompañante para el baile, Kurama le hablase de alguna de ellas en un tono_ casual, _se supone que Minamisawa no puede ser feo, porque la gente no se empeña en ir a un baile con alguien a quien solo conoce de vista porque se rumoree que sea simpático. Y Minamisawa no es que destaque por su simpatía. O sea que tiene que ser guapo por fuerza, ¿no?

_Tranquilo Kurama. Norihito. Mientras no lo pienses en voz alta todo irá como la seda._

Minamisawa le devuelve una sonrisa encantadora y envenenada como la manzana de Blancanieves. ¿Cómo puede estar guapo sudando? _¡Cómo puedo estar pensando estas mariconadas? ¡Me estoy volviendo un… un Eros Ramazzotti! _

—Como desees, Kurama-kun.

Blondie va a bailar con Shimizu.

Si no fuera porque gracias a su enemistad con la Channel Sokko va de culo en historia del arte se sentaría con Kurama a mirar; siempre ha querido ver a dos tías bailando juntas y ahora tiene la oportunidad de hacerlo. Y Shindou, _dios mío, qué perdido está en la vida._ Con Akane, ni más ni menos. No es que no sea bonita, porque para que Sokko piense "es bonita" ya puede serlo, pero Akane no es Kirino y la primavera atonta hasta a los genios, así que tendrá que tomar cartas en el asunto.

—Kirino Ranmaru—se arrodilla en medio del claro—, ¿aceptas ser mi pareja en este baile?

Kirino mira a todas partes como si no fuera el único Kirino que hay ahí, pero finalmente responde con cordialidad—Vale. Pero mando yo. Mi _sí quiero_, mis reglas—la sonrisa de Sokko se ensancha y se gira a tiempo para ver la cara de "qué está pasando aquí" de Shindou, que lo mira con una mezcla de desconcierto y desconfianza.

_Vaya chollo nuestro chico, ¿eh, capitán?_

— ¿Para cuándo la boda?—ladra Shizen con socarronería—, y lo más importante, ¿a quién tengo que ayudar a encontrar vestido?

Kirino y Blondie ponen los ojos en blanco y Sokko está a punto de contestar "a tu madre" pero alguien habla antes que él.

—Shizen Bassicuny—llama la profesora Vunak, pamela de flores, tono acerado y porte de soldado—, en vista de que hay más chicos que chicas y a usted le parece tan divertido ver a dos de sus compañeros bailando, póngase con el señor Ariwara, a ver si se le quita la tontería de encima—_reírte de los maricas de tus amigos delante de la Vunak. Brillante Shizen, en serio. Brillante_—. Señorita Seto, usted póngase con Sangoku.

— ¿Yo con Teisei?—protesta Shizen. No es que tenga nada en contra de la homosexualidad, o sea, si fuera homófobo no podría ser amigo de sus amigos, pero hacer bromas sobre vestidos y tíos delante de una activista lesbiana o de cualquiera que no te conozca lo bastante como para saber que no vas a salir a la calle con pancartas y el objetivo de abolir el matrimonio gay a nivel nacional es un deporte de alto riesgo. Sangoku aguanta en silencio el chaparrón de abucheos por parte de Amagi y Kurumada, que paran en seco y retroceden tres pasos en cuanto Midori se cruje los nudillos y se planta delante del portero titular del Raimon sin dejar de fulminarlos con la mirada.

—Veo que lo ha entendido—lo felicita la profesora—, oh, y manda él, así que tal vez debería replantearse el atuendo que usará en la gala.

—No está el horno para bollos, ¿eh, Shizen?

—Señor Sammiya…

Sokko se muerde la lengua.

—No me refería a eso, profesora.

Annie y Danielle, las amigas de intercambio de Shimizu, acaban de darles el "sí quiero" a Amagi y Kurumada, Nozomi se ha echado a dormir la siesta de antes de las doce junto a Kurama y los gemelos han decidido solidarizarse con la causa (o demostrarle a Shizen cómo se mueve la nobleza en la pista) y están jugando la ronda decisiva al piedra, papel, tijeras para ver quién dirige de los dos.

Aoyama ya se ha emparejado con Sakisaka y trata de convencer a Ichino.

—Si se lo pidieras saldrías de dudas, Ichino. Mírala, está sola.

—Si quisiera bailar conmigo me lo habría pedido, ¿no?

—Si quisiera bailar con otro le habría dicho que sí a Shizen, ¿no? O a Mitsuya, o a Usami o a…

— ¿Y si me dice que no a mí también?

— ¿Por qué iba a decirte que no? Yo te diría que sí.

Antes de que Ichino procese lo que acaba de decirle, la última de las tres chicas de intercambio, Nicole, se acerca a ellos.

—Hola—los saluda—. Ichino, ¿quieres bailar? Es que solo quedamos nosotros dos—e Ichino se da cuenta de que tiene razón. Minamisawa hace rato que está hablando con la mejor amiga de Shimizu, y a juzgar por sus risas ocasionales han congeniado bastante bien—. La verdad es que quería pedírtelo desde hace días, pero como tú no lo hacías pensaba que…

—Yo también—ríe Ichino, demasiado alto, sin creerse su suerte. Aoyama le da un codazo.

Nicole parece más rubia bajo el sol y con el trigo de fondo, y sonríe con franqueza antes de disculparse con ellos y retirarse un momento. Tiene que contárselo a sus amigas, o si no empezarán a hacer ruiditos sugestivos y a lanzarle miraditas durante el ensayo, y no quiere ponerse roja delante de Ichino.

Aoyama lo mira muy serio.

—Creo que esto te convierte automáticamente en la mujer de la relación.

* * *

"_**Date la vuelta. De vez en cuando me pone un poco nervioso la idea de que los mejores años de mi vida hayan pasado." **_**Total eclipse of the heart, Bonnie Tyler.**

**Cuarta parte**

"_No puedo bailar, no puedo hablar,_

_solo camino a mi manera._

_No puedo bailar, no puedo cantar._

_Pero estoy aquí de pie dándolo todo."_

—Dios existe. Es mujer y lleva una pamela de flores. Les ha puesto la única canción de Phil Collins que es imposible bailar—musita Kurama para sí mismo. Nozomi se durmió a su lado antes de que empezara a sonar la música. Una mariposa monarca aterriza en la punta de su nariz—. Si hasta la letra lo dice. Creo que me acabo de enamorar—suspira con la voz tomada.

Efectivamente, los únicos que a esas alturas no se han dado por vencidos son Shizen, Teisei y los gemelos. Los peores temores de Shindou se confirmaron y se perdió desde los primeros compases, en la introducción instrumental, aunque Akane lo tranquilizó señalando con complicidad a la profesora Vunak, que sonreía todo lo que su mandíbula cuadrada le permitía.

—Esta no es la canción que vamos a bailar. Creo que la ha puesto para ver cuántos se atreven con ella—y Shindou le dio la razón. Más bien, quiso dársela. Esperaba que fuera eso porque si no, ¿por qué Kirino seguía bailando?

La mayoría ni siquiera lo intentó, pero Kirino y Sokko se atrevieron durante el primer minuto entero, pendientes de sus pies para no tropezarse. Al final Kirino levantó la cabeza y le dio con ella a Sokko en la barbilla. Cuando se pidieron perdón con las manos en la frente y la quijada, se echaron a reír y decidieron parar.

Minamisawa habría aguantado lo suyo de no ser por la amiga de Shimizu, a la que tuvo que sostener entre sus brazos cuando se le enredaron las piernas.

— ¿Estás bien?—preguntó con una cortesía que jamás había empleado con Kurama.

—Sí, pensaba que me tocaba girar a la izquierda—se disculpó la chica con una risa nerviosa.

A ver, no es que Kurama no se lo creyera, le podía pasar a cualquiera, pero…

—Los cojones—gruñe en voz baja—, como si no fueras la presidenta del club de danza—Minamisawa debía tener una especie de radar para detectar sus cambios de humor, porque lo miró por encima de la espalda de la chica y acto seguido le colocó un mechón de pelo negro detrás de la oreja, ensanchando su sonrisa de dientes que nunca han conocido y nunca conocerán el significado de "tener caries"—. No me lo creo—la chica al parecer tampoco, porque se agarró las manos a la espalda y se balanceó sobre los talones, alentada por la actitud del chico. Kurama cerró los ojos e inspiró hondo—. ¿Hay algo más patético en este mundo que un hombre intentando dar celos?—la chica le pidió permiso a Minamisawa para tocarle el flequillo bien peinado, permiso que le fue concedido. Kurama se mordió la lengua y se cruzó de brazos.

—Un hombre celoso—respondió Nozomi, sin rastros de sueño en la voz.

—Tú a dormir.

Y ahí estaba Shizen, con una mala hierba entre los dientes, sudando competitividad y convirtiendo _I can´t dance _en un tango de lo más rudimentario.

—Rendíos, somos más maricas que vosotros y lo sabéis.

Se acercaba el tramo final. A pesar de que Vunak había dejado bastante claro que era Teisei el que tenía que dirigir, fue él el que levantó la pierna todo lo que pudo y Shizen el que le clavó los dedos en la cintura. A Rudy se le cayó la ramita de perejil que tenía en la boca y la distracción de intentar recuperarla desembocó en una caída monumental que les relegó al segundo puesto a él y a Eliot.

—Todo estará bien siempre y cuando no se te ocurra ponerme eso en la boca—resuella Teisei entre los aplausos del público, manteniendo su característico sosiego entre jadeos.

Shizen no puede evitarlo. No tiene la culpa de que Teisei vaya provocando por la vida. Lo mira igual que mira a las animadoras del club de baloncesto, con los ojos relampagueando y la sonrisa ladeada, desde arriba.

— ¿Prefieres que te ponga otra cosa?

Teisei menea la cabeza con falso reproche y asume que Shizen es el ejemplo más gráfico que conoce de que hay personas que no pueden ni deben cambiar nunca.

—Suficiente—se hace oír Vunak por encima de los vítores—. Ahora sí, os voy a poner la canción de la gala. Sé que hace un calor de mil demonios pero los chicos, exceptuando a Ariwara y Bassicuny, ¿dónde creéis que estáis, en el funeral de vuestra abuela? ¡Un poquito de entusiasmo!

A Kurama le gusta esa mujer. Da consejos buenísimos, y ahora solo falta que Minamisawa los lleve a la práctica y baile con más sangre que horchata, a ver si con un poco de aquello se despista y su bailarina con patas de palo acaba haciendo el pino puente.

Con aterrizaje forzoso incluido.

A Kurama no le molesta que baile con ella. Él mismo le pidió que se buscara una chica y lo dejara en paz. Lo que le molesta es que Minamisawa le recuerde lo que se pierde estando ahí sentado, que crea que Kurama no sabe lo que se está perdiendo. Ya han bailado antes. Bailan a veces, cuando están solos y rodeados de libros y Kurama cuadra los hombros y proclama "voy a suspender" como si fuera supersticioso y lo hubiera leído en una profecía. Minamisawa hace a un lado las calculadoras y los cuadernillos y coloca en medio de la habitación el escalón que usa para apoyar el pie y betunarse los zapatos.

Le pide que cierre los ojos y Kurama ya los tiene cerrados. Le pide que le dé la mano y Kurama ya está subiendo al escalón. Le dice "olvida esa raíz cuadrada y céntrate en mí" y Kurama no olvida sus problemas ni por un momento, pero se centra en Minamisawa y deja que lo enseñe a vivir la vida sin entender todo lo que pasa en ella. Minamisawa da vueltas alrededor del escalón y de vez en cuando se le escapa la risa tonta y a Kurama se le escapan los _oh, cállate _y por dentro ruega que a Minamisawa no le dé por callarse nunca. Lo hace girar entre sus brazos hasta marearlo y Kurama se desorienta tanto que todo se reduce a manchurrones de colores y ecos de voces que se convierten en risas.

De repente están en la cama y Minamisawa lo está despeinando con las dos manos, él se está riendo hasta quedarse sin aire e instantes después ruedan sobre el colchón, haciéndose cosquillas y dándose manotazos en la frente. Minamisawa se hace un ovillo al llegar al filo y Kurama le muerde la cintura, cayendo en la trampa. Minamisawa le aprisiona la cabeza con el brazo y detrás de la ventana el cielo cambia de color.

Kurama llega a casa con la mirada ausente y el fantasma de una sonrisa en la cara, con esa felicidad que hace que uno se sienta culpable porque no sabe qué ha hecho para merecerla, preguntándose por qué Minamisawa escoge bailar con él pudiendo hacerlo con cualquier otra persona, sin necesidad de escalones.

La pregunta es, ¿sabe Minamisawa lo que se perdería si bailara con él? ¿Sabe lo que se pierde cuando tiene que explicarle términos en francés durante la cena? ¿Sabe lo que se pierde cuando, en lugar de ir con los Glastonbury a jugar al golf o con los de segundo al recinto de bolas de pintura, que es carísimo, en lugar de eso, se queda a repasar química para el examen del miércoles que tienen los de primero?

Kurama cree que no, y lo único que está intentando es hacérselo saber. Darle un margen para que se retire a tiempo, porque una retirada a tiempo es una victoria. _Tiempo._ Tiene muchos motivos para pensar que Minamisawa está tirando el suyo por la borda para dárselo a él.

_Porque soy pobre. Porque en aquello en lo que destacas casi sin proponértelo yo tengo que esforzarme el triple para ser mediocre. Porque soy tan gafe como Sokko cuando estamos en el campo, y siempre me toca a mí caer en las trampas de los otros equipos. Porque no sé bailar. Porque tienes que agacharte para besarme. Porque ni siquiera te he escrito una carta de San Valentín. Porque podrías elegir alguna de las que te han escrito este año en vez de elegirme a mí, que doy más hostias que besos. Porque no deberías conformarte con mis camisetas de grupos y mi miseria, no deberías querer ser mi compañero de piso porque eso significaría bajar el listón y adaptarte a mi vida llena de pequeños placeres y ausente de grandes lujos._

_Y deberías buscar alguien como tú. Por eso, Minamisawa._

Realmente tiene muchos motivos para pensarlo pero una sola razón. _Que nada dura para siempre, Minamisawa._

Que nada dura para siempre, y a lo mejor es un cobarde por no querer seguir subiendo, a lo mejor debería continuar ascendiendo a pesar de saber que la caída será más dura cuanto más arriba lleguen. Pero a lo mejor cuanto antes corten eso de raíz menos les va a doler, menos _le_ va a doler, y qué es preferible, ¿ser muy feliz y muy desgraciado durante un tiempo o ser infeliz y vivir para siempre con el miedo de arriesgar?

_¿Y quién quiere vivir para siempre?_

— ¿Por qué no bailas con él?

Kurama ni siquiera lo mira.

—No me he traído los zancos—no lo dice con ánimos de acallar a Nozomi, que se encoge de hombros y sonríe al cielo frío de mediados de mayo. Lo dice en un suspiro, con el gesto descreído y cierra los ojos, preguntándose una vez más por qué alguien como Minamisawa, que tiene un jacuzzi y una habitación que vale más que toda su casa, alguien que escoge siempre lo mejor porque puede permitírselo, por qué le ha escogido a él si bueno, nadie se conforma con menos de lo que puede conseguir, nadie invierte en un negocio en el que sabe que va a tener pérdidas.

Cuando oye los primeros acordes de piano deja de hacerse preguntas existenciales y se centra en Minamisawa.

"_Date la vuelta. De vez en cuando me siento un poco solo y nunca estás cerca._

_Date la vuelta. De vez en cuando me canso un poco de escuchar el sonido de mis lágrimas._

_Date la vuelta. De vez en cuando me pone un poco nervioso la idea de que los mejores años de mi vida hayan pasado."_

Centrarse en él es una buena forma de evadirse de los problemas, al menos durante un rato.

Esta vez nadie se pierde. Shindou está ganando confianza a medida que la canción gana velocidad y la poderosa voz de Bonnie Tyler se come los _turn arounds_ del coro que la precede. Ichino siente que las piernas se le han vuelto de mantequilla, pero no pasa nada porque Nicole huele a colonia de bebés y le parece una fragancia lo bastante esponjosa y lo bastante real como para apoyarse en ella y dejarse llevar. A Akane se le para el corazón siempre que sus ojos se topan con los de Shindou, que tiene la mirada perdida en algún punto detrás de ella, pero que a fin de cuentas está con ella físicamente, así que no importa que no la esté mirando. Detrás de ella, Kirino y Sokko se mecen con suavidad y parecen encajar bien juntos. Shindou se alegra de estar haciéndolo bien y se alegra de que Kirino lo esté haciendo bien también, de que Sokko no haya tenido que hacer nada para adaptarse a él y de que le sonría.

Aunque.

No sabe por qué pero no es una sonrisa de "tranquilo, tu amigo está en buenas manos." Es más bien de "_yo_ podrías ser _tú. _Piénsalo." Pero no hay mucho que pensar. Shindou podría haber bailado con él, pero Kirino dijo que por qué no se lo pedía a Akane, así que Shindou se lo pidió a Akane. ¿Y si aquella noche se hubiera arrodillado con el gato y las partituras en brazos y le hubiera dicho "Kirino Ranmaru, ¿aceptas ser mi pareja en este baile" como Sokko había hecho?

"_La gente habla. De nosotros, quiero decir."_

Ah, ya.

Pero ¿y si la gente no hablara? ¿Bailaría Kirino con él si la gente fuera a lo suyo y no hablara de ellos?

"_¿Cómo te sentirías si supieras que la gente cree que… tú y yo… que nosotros…?"_

¿Y si Kirino no se hubiera enterado de que _la gente habla_?

A Shindou si hay algo que le saca de quicio es pensar en cómo serían las cosas si no se dieran una serie de elementos de diversa índole, que condicionan lo que va ocurriendo y que conocemos comúnmente como _realidad, _porque siente que no puede hacer nada por desplazarlos de sitio o colocarlos de forma que no estorben sus propósitos. En primer lugar, está la gente. La gente habla y a Kirino le molesta que hable, lo cual supone un obstáculo para que puedan hacer como Aoyama y Sakisaka o Shizen y Teisei o los Glastonbury (¡que son hermanos!) o como Sokko y él.

Sokko.

¿Kirino prefiere bailar con un chico que lo ha besado y lo incordia de sol a sol con que se parece a una chica a bailar con él?

No. De ninguna manera.

Son amigos y eso es todo, Kirino se lo ha repetido hasta la saciedad. _Solo es Kirino, tu mejor amigo, por qué no ibas a confiar en su palabra, es tu mejor amigo._

Aunque.

Shizen no está bailando con Teisei por voluntad propia, sino porque así lo ha querido la profesora Vunak. Eliot y Rudy están bailando juntos porque son los únicos además de Minamisawa y la mejor amiga de Shimizu que dominan los bailes de salón. Y Aoyama está bailando con Sakisaka porque hay más chicos que chicas y es lo que toca.

¿Por eso Kirino le sugirió que se lo pidiera a Akane?

_No. No fue por eso. Tú le dijiste que tenías un baile que abrir y él te ayudó a encontrar alguien con quien abrirlo. ¿Cómo habrías reaccionado si se hubiera ofrecido él?_

Cómo habría reaccionado. Pues…

Le habría dicho que sí y habrían podido escoger juntos la ropa, y Shindou habría respirado tranquilo porque no tendría que haberse pasado dos semanas pensando en amputaciones traumáticas en los empeines relacionadas con tacones de aguja.

Pero no. Shindou debería habérselo pedido y no lo hizo. Kirino podría haberle dicho que no, pero un rechazo habría sido mejor que no intentarlo y estar torturándose pensando en si por un instante existió alguna posibilidad, por mínima que fuera, de que Kirino le dijera que sí. Porque solo por eso habría valido la pena intentarlo.

Y le es bastante indiferente que Minamisawa y Kurama sean mejores amigos y Minamisawa esté bailando con otra persona. Kurama tendrá sus motivos. Y Shindou tiene los suyos. Kirino es su mejor amigo y si Shindou ha sido capaz de prestarle sus calzoncillos no debería haber ningún inconveniente para que Kirino le prestara su mano durante un rato.

Si es por el tema de las deudas, la verdad es que Shindou no entiende nada de nada. ¿Qué ha hecho Sokko por Kirino? ¿Qué ha hecho que Kirino no se lo ha pensado a la hora de aceptar su invitación? Y míralos, bailando a tres metros de él que parecen kilómetros. Juntos. Los dos. Sokko. Con Kirino. _Su_ Kirino.

Sí, porque él lo ha visto antes.

Mucho antes.

Y nadie lo está escuchando, ni siquiera él mismo, así que no le da vergüenza constatar que si las personas tuvieran derechos de pertenencia sobre otras personas, Kirino sería de su familia y sería _suyo _porque lo conoce antes que todos ellos, lo conoce mejor que a sí mismo y hace meses que no hace más que pillarlo con la guardia baja. Hay una parte de él que no sabe cuál es, pero que le pertenece y que tiene algo que ver con esa fragancia desconocida y floral que se le ha acurrucado ese día dentro del pelo, detrás de la concha de las orejas.

Sería suyo si le hubiera pedido ir con él al baile.

"_Kirino Ranmaru…"_

Pero el que se lo ha pedido… aquel al que Kirino ha dicho que sí…

"_Vale. Pero mando yo."_

Seguramente Sokko lo convencerá para ir con la camisa de botones totalmente abierta y por fuera del pantalón.

Le hará una cresta a Kirino de esas que parece que uno lleva una iguana en la cabeza y se las arreglará para meter alcohol de contrabando en el banquete.

Kirino el único alcohol que ha probado en su vida es el licor de cereza de los Mon Chéri, así que necesitará un poco de ayuda para encontrar su casa, y como Sokko está inmunizado contra las cantidades generosas de Vodka…

"_Mi _sí quiero_, mis reglas."_

— ¡NO!

El siseo le nace desde el fondo del pecho y coincide con el final de la canción. No le gustan los animales pero se siente como uno. Ha sonado como un león en medio de la sabana.

Un león que está defendiendo su territorio.

Acaba de verlo muy claro, como por visión nocturna, tan claro que le sorprende no haberlo visto antes, y no va a ser injusto con Kirino solo porque lo quiera. No va a ser injusto con Sokko solo porque tenga voz de hombre y a Kirino sujeto por los hombros.

—Shin-sama…

Pero para el baile faltan dos semanas todavía y la pregunta de Sokko engloba _este _baile y no El Baile, así que no está todo perdido.

* * *

¿Qué le ha dado ahora a Shindou? ¿Aoyama la celestina? ¿Le pedirá Kurama matrimonio a la Vunak? ¿Sokko dando el cacao? ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Blondie? ¿Son Shizen y Teisei tan gayers como parecen? ¿Tenéis una cantimplora del pato Donald?

Qué mal se me da esto, dios.

**-Tanpopo **significa diente de león.

Esto es publicidad descarada pero puede interesaros: hace cosa de dos meses me creé una cuenta de retos con mi amiga Sakura Hecate y como soy un poco tronca y no sé cómo poneros la dirección sin que la página haga brujería con ella os digo: si veis una historia subida desde la cuenta de **sakuranjanet **yiww, somos nosotras nun Visitad nuestra bio y mandadnos un reto vía MP.

En Facebook podéis encontrarnos bajo el nombre de Sakuranjanet Cabecate para cualquier cosa, y si queréis contribuir a darme una alegría cuando me conecte dentro de mil años y formar parte de los tres gatos que conforman mis contactos agregadme a Janet Joplin (de todas las que hay mi foto está en blanco y negro y aparece Janis Joplin fumando y sonriendo con los ojos cerrados).

La semana que viene nos gustaría empezar a publicar nuestro primer reto: una colección de drabbles del Galaxy con Manabe y Minaho de protagonistas principales. No puedo decir nada más porque Saku me mata, pero si veis la historia colgada significaría mucho para nosotras que entrarais y nos comentarais qué os parece. Es nuestra primera vez trabajando juntas ´u` Lo explicaremos al empezar a publicar (también está en la bio), pero tened en cuenta que nos separa el Atlántico y que tenemos formas de escribir diferentes, así que el estilo no será lo que se dice homogéneo, si bien hemos trabajado duro para repartirnos la tarea y cuadrar los drabbles de cada una. ¿Le dais una oportunidad?

Gracias por leer churris~


End file.
